CSI: AKATSUKI
by Portgas D. Riko
Summary: Tus casos y denuncias los resuelven el grupo de policías Akatsuki! Acompáñalos a las misiones y ríete del espectáculo!
1. El gato

N/A: No pude evitar NO subir este fic que hoy se me vino a la mente! Espero que les guste y que me sigan y le den reviews!

 **Mención al Chavo del 8.**

 **Ooc.**

 **Naruto Shippuden no me pertenece.**

* * *

CSI: Akatsuki.

 **Misión I: El gato.**

A esa hora de la mañana, en una pequeña sucursal que hace poco se había abierto, entraba un hombre de apariencia escalofriante, con pelo naranja y ojos grises.

La sucursal era una oficina de policías privados, según los rumores se contaba que eran los ''despedidos'' de la famosa serie, Naruto Shippuden.

Cuando las puertas automáticas se abrieron, todos los trabajadores se dieron media vuelta con la esperanza de que fuera un cliente, pués desde que habían inaugurado la sucursal no habían recibido emergencias.

\- Ah, solo es Pain, hum. - dijo Deidara, desilusionado.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - espetó el líder, fulminando con la mirada.

Deidara miró hacía sus uñas color verde, mientras tanto Konan se acerca a Pain a ofrecerle un vaso de agua.

Cada uno de los Akatsukis cumplía un rol, por ejemplo:

El de Deidara era atender las llamadas. Kisame mantenía el orden. Konan atendía a los clientes, ofreciendo aperitivos. Kakuzu se encargaba del presupuesto. Itachi, Sasori y Orochimaru estaban en una cabina, para las demandas.

Zetsu y Hidan se encargaban de la guardia, y Pain... bueno, el solo era el líder.

Y no hace falta comentar que todos, absolutamente todos tenía un uniforme de playera negra con una nube de Akatsuki y unos pantalones negros. La única excepción era Konan, pués ella usaba falda.

\- ¿Cómo ah ido el negocio hoy día? - preguntó Pain, dirigiéndose a Kakuzu.

\- Pésimo, como de costumbre... No hemos recibido ni siquiera llamadas para bromas.

\- Eso es verdad, hum. Por lo menos antes yo me entretenía insultando a los pendejos que llamaban, hum. - comentó Deidara, el encargado de las llamadas.

\- Además. - apuntó Kakuzu. - Este negocio más gasta que sobra, el presupuesto está colapsado.

\- Yo opinó que deberíamos reducir personal. - dijo Hidan, saliendo del baño con solamente el pantalón.

\- Tú serás el reducido si no te pones algo. - espetó Pain, fulminando con la mirada.

\- Pero..

\- Ahora.

Hidan coge la playera que estaba en la mesa de centro y se la coloca, de mala gana.

\- No te pongas Masashi Kishimoto. - espetó Sasori, con odio en sus palabras. - Nos mató y pum, nos echa... que se cree... Gracias a nosotros la serie alcanzó éxito... Éramos los villanos más geniales del mundo, ósea... Akatsuki. - dijo el pelirojo, agrandando sus brazos.

\- Es verdad. - dijo Kisame, haciendo que se secaba unas lágrimas falsas. - Eso aun corrompe mi corazón.

 **\- ¡Y yo tengo mucha rabia contra Tobi!** -exclamó Zetsu, dominado por su parte oscura. - **¡Aún está en la maldita serie! ¡Con puros rellenos!**

\- Eso lo dices tú porque no te han dedicado ningún relleno, jé. - dijo Hidan.

\- No hablemos de eso, ya nos vengaremos. - espetó Pain.

\- ¿No será porque no llamamos mucho la atención? - dijo Konan. - ¿Será que la oficina es muy pequeña?

La oficina en sí era pequeña, pero no demasiado. En una esquina había una televisión casi de la prehistoria, había sillones negros pegados a la pared, y está era de un color gris. Las cabinas de Itachi, Orochimaru y Sasori no eran pequeñas, tenía un teléfono y un computador para casos más excepcionales. Había un baño y una pequeña cocina, que el Uchiha la utilizaba de vez en cuando para hacer aperitivos.

\- No creo que se trate de eso. - puntualizó Itachi. - Solamente falta que ganemos confianza con la gente, a la más mínima petición. Hay que tener paciencia.

\- ¡Así se habla, Itachi-kun! - exclamó Orochimaru, con corazones en los ojos.

\- Uy si pues, Itachi, el pensador. - se burló Kakuzu.

De repente todos se quedaron en silencio, viendo como el teléfono de Deidara sonaba. El rubio era el más sorprendido, y a los cinco segundos Zetsu, le grito:

\- **¡Contesta el maldito teléfono!**

Y así lo hizo.

\- ¿Moshi-moshi? hum. - dijo Deidara, con la voz demasiado nerviosa.

\- ¡Ay Dios mío de la santa guardia de Nazaret, ampáranos y dejanos hacer nuestra primera misión! - exclamó Kisame, con un rosario.

Hidan, algo molesto le quita el rosario y se lo tira al suelo.

\- ¡Resale a Jashin-sama, pescado tonto!

\- ¡SHHHHHH! - exclamaron todos.

 _\- Ah... si, hum... nosotros somos la nueva policía privada... hum... ¿En que calle?_

\- Uy si, a Jashin-sama... - se burló Kakuzu, en silencio. - Ahora cortate el brazo para darle un sacrificio.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Maldito viejo con hemorroides! - respondió Hidan, quien había escuchado todo.

 _\- Si, hum... entiendo... no se preocupe, necesitamos más datos._ \- decía Deidara, mientras le daba una mirada de reojo a los dos que estaban peleando con sus más crueles defectos.

 _\- ¿Perdón? -_ dijo la señorita quién había escuchado esos gritos. _\- ¿De quién son esos gritos?_

 _\- No, no, no... de nadie, son unos presos que tenemos capturados._ \- mintió.

 _\- ¿Seguro?_

\- PAPANATAS, QUÍTATE LA MALDITA VERRUGA QUE TIENES EN EL CULO. - exclamó Hidan, con los ojos blancos.

\- ¡Y tu sacate ese peinado de chicle mojado que tienes! - respondió Kakuzu.

En ese instante, el aura de Konan se oscureció y los dos que estaban peleando se quedaron en silencio para mirarlo desde abajo.

\- MALDITOS %&%&%& CALLENSE DE UNA VEZ.

Pasaron cinco segundos y la expresión de Deidara se desfiguro, a una de horror, desesperación y todo mezclado.

\- HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM.

\- ¡¿Qué pasó?! - exclamó Pain, quien de tanto que estaba preocupado, ni si quiera se dió el tiempo para sermonear a los chicos.

\- ¡Me dijo ''Son unos groseros, que policía tan mala'' y colgó! ¡Huuuum! - respondió, tirando el teléfono al suelo.

\- ¡Oh, no! - exclamó Kisame, abrazándose a una silla. - ¡Que mala noticia! ¡Siento que moriré!

\- Kisame, te oyes ridículo. - dijo Itachi, sin aparentes sentimientos.

\- ¡No es para menos! ¡Hemos perdido la oportunidad de nuestras vidas!

Pain, estaba con los ojos completamente rojos y un aura que podía revivir muertos. Se dió media vuelta, mientras Hidan y Kakuzu estaban abrazados, completamente asustados.

\- Malditos... ¡POR SU CULPA NOS QUEDAMOS SIN MISIOOOOOOÓN!

\- ¡Perdón! - exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡NO ME INTERESAN LAS DISCULPAS, ENGENDROS DEL MAL! ¡SI DE ACÁ A EL ANOCHECER NO TENEMOS UNA MISIÓN O SIQUIERA UNA LLAMADA DE BROMA, LOS ENCERRARÉ DE POR VIDA EN LA SALA DE CASTIGOS!

\- ¡¿Y cuál es la sala de castigos?!

\- El baño.

Todos se cayeron de espalda, al tipo anime.

\- Aún así. - retomo Pain. - Les daré el peor castigo que hasta un masoquista como tú. - dijo dirigiéndose a Hidan. - no le gustará.

Y sus ojos brillaron a su máximo esplendor.

Una hora después todos estaban en sumo silencio, mirando la televisión, sentados en el sillón que se suponía, era del cliente. Estaban dando el Chavo del 8.

En una escena, sale Don Ramon pateando su sombrero en el suelo, con rabietas.

\- ¿Kakuzu? ¿Eras actor? - preguntó Hidan, con intenciones de molestarlo.

El tesorero se tardó en entender la pregunta, pero cuando lo hizo pegó una exclamación.

\- ¡Deja de molestarme! ¡Yo no eh dicho que te pareces a Kiko!

\- ¡¿Qué diant-

Fue en ese mismo instante, que un niño entró a la sucursal y todos se quedaron en silencio, viendo con extrañeza.

O se había perdido, o era una broma.

Y pasaron un minuto en que todos se miraron, sin saber que decir, hasta que Zetsu gritó.

\- ¡A sus puestos!

Itachi, Sasori y Orochimaru se fueron a las cabinas e hicieron como si estaban tecleando arduamente. Deidara fue hacía su cabina individual y se pusó el teléfono a la oreja, teniendo una conversación de mentira con un cliente.

Hidan y Zetsu se pararon a cada lado de la puerta automática, poniéndose en el camino unos lentes negros y unos woki tokis en las correas, para hacer de guardia.

Konan rápidamente le ofreció al niño unas galletas con chispas de chocolate.

Kakuzu y Kisame se refugiaron en el baño y Pain se fue a su oficina.

\- Buenos días. - dijo Konan, con una risa más falsa que el pelo de Orochimaru.

\- Hola, soy Konohamaru. - dijo el niño.

\- Puede pasar hacía algunas de las cabinas, si eso quiere.

El niño algo extrañado (porque sabía que en algún lugar había visto a estos personajes) se dirigió a la cabina de Itachi.

El azabache se sorprendió.

\- Vaya, eres tú. - dijo Itachi. - ¿Qué haces por acá?

\- ¡No me digan que son Akatsukis, jajaja! ¡Pensé que habían muerto!

\- No confundas la realidad con los animes, niño. - espetó el Uchiha.

\- ¿Y como le ah ido en su negocio? Después de ser los villanos mas fuertes, creo que la gente no confiará en ustedes fácilmente...

\- Como dije, solo eramos actores.

Casi la mayoría estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

\- Bueno, no me interesa tampoco... - dijo el niño, cambiando su rostro a uno penoso.

\- ¿Cuál es tu petición o denuncia? - preguntó profesionalmente Itachi.

Todos pegaron oreja a la conversación.

\- ¡Eh buscado por toda la ciudad a alguien que me ayude! ¡Pero nadie me quiere ayudar y no se porque! - sollozó el niño.

Rápidamente Konan le ofreció pañuelos.

\- ¡Mi gato hace más de una semana esta en un árbol y no ah podido bajar! - dijo, sacándose los mocos. - ¡Necesito que me ayuden, porfavor!

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! - exclamaron todos, estupefactos.

\- ¡No hay manera que te ayudemos a sacar a un tonto gato, hum! ¡Somos policías! ¡¿Cuanto nos vas a pagar, 5 centavos?! - gritó Deidara.

\- ¡Eso mismo pienso! - apuntó Kakuzu, saliendo del baño. - ¡Nosotros cobramos arriba de diez mil dólares!

\- ¡Ay, no sean tan malos! - gritó Kisame. - Solo es un niño que quiere demasiado a su gato.

\- ¡Hay que saber separar las cosas, Kisame, hum! - gritó Deidara.

\- ¡CÁLLENSE TODOS!

Y todos se callaron.

Pain había salido de su oficina, estaba más serio de lo común, algo que alerto a todos. Se dirigió a Konohamaru, tocando su hombro.

\- No te preocupes, mocoso. - dijo, en tono fraternal, haciendo que a todos se le cayera la mandíbula literalmente. - Yo ayudaré a esta buena causa, porque soy policía.

\- ¡¿Pain?! - exclamaron todos.

\- ¿Estás segurito Pain? Solo es rescatar a un gatito que está en un arbólito. No es nada tan importante. - dijo Konan.

\- Itachi lo acaba de mencionar... Hay que responder bien a este tipo de causas, no podemos darle la espalda a casos como este.

Kisame se pone a llorar de la alegría.

\- Los que me acompañarán serán Kisame y Deidara.

\- ¿¡Por qué yo, hum?! - gritó el rubio.

\- Porque fuiste el primero en reclamar, ¿algún problema? - dijo Pain, con su típico tono cortante.

\- ¡Wi! - exclamó Kisame, abrazando por los hombros a Deidara. - Deidara-san, no te lo tomes a mal... Puede ser un oportunidad para liberar el estrés que sientes.

\- No se como le puede ver lo bueno a esto, hum.

\- ¡Es que yo amo a los animales!

\- Con razón tienes cara de uno. - comentó Hidan.

\- ¡Cállate! - grito Kisame, ofendido.

\- ¡Son los mejores! - gritó Konohamaru, llorando de la alegría.

\- ¡Mequetrefes, vamos a equiparnos! - gritó Pain, con puño al cielo.

Diez minutos después, Konohamaru, Pain, Deidara y Kisame salían de la sucursal con la cabeza en alto, siendo observados por los demás Akatsukis, con todas la esperanza puestas en esos tres.

Los tres policías, vestían de un traje azul marino completo, los tres con lentes también. Tenían algunas pistolas a los lados.

\- ¿Donde queda el lugar del crimen? - preguntó Pain, serio.

\- ¿Qué crimen, hum? Solo es un gato en árbol.

\- Cállate Deidara y tómate esto seriamente. - corrigió Kisame, dramatizando como siempre.

\- Es a la vuelta de la esquina. - respondió serio Konohamaru. - No necesitamos transporte.

Todos menos Deidara caminaron a gachas, mirando de acá para allá, con la pistola en mano. Varía gente se dio media vuelta a mirarlos, y el rubio sintió demasiado vergüenza.

\- ¡Es en ese árbol! - gritó Konohamaru, apuntando a un gran árbol y un pequeño gato negro de ojos bicolores. - ¡Mumusi, ya te salvaremos! ¡Papi vino a por tí!

\- Qué estupidez, hum. - se dijo Deidara, golpeándose la frente.

\- ¡Rodeen el árbol! - gritó Pain, poniéndose a un costado del árbol. Kisame así lo hizo con mucho gusto y Deidara por obligación.

Los tres cogieron un Woki Toki para comunicarse.

\- Acá, yo. - dijo Kisame. - Ehm... - hubo un silencio. - Oye Pain.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó a través del aparato.

\- No hemos elegido nuestros nombres de usuario. - comentó Kisame.

\- ¡Como si fuera un juego, hum! - gritó Deidara, haciendo que el aparato soltará un pito molesto.

\- ¡Cállate Deidara! - espetó Pain. - Además, claro que tenemos que tener un nombre de usuario... por ahora, yo me llamaré LíderMortal360.

\- Pués, yo... Sirenitox30. - dijo Kisame, con tanta seriedad que Deidara no se había imaginado que en verdad era enserio.

\- ¿Y tú, Deidara? - preguntó Pain.

\- ¡No lo sé, hum!

\- ¡Sólo elije el nombre, carajo!

\- ¡Okay! ¡Me llamaré...! hum... DevilExplotion, hum.

\- ¿DevilExplotionhum? - preguntó Kisame.

\- ¡No! ¡Solo DevilExplotion, hum!

\- ¿No va con el hum? - cuestionó Pain.

\- ¡Claro que no, hum!

\- Yo creo que le daría un toque especial, ósea... Todos sabemos que Deidara es igual a ''hum'' . - opinó Kisame.

\- ¡Okay me llamaré DevilExplotionhum, hum!

\- ¿¡Van a empezar con la misión o qué?! - exclamó Konohamaru, viendo todo el show.

\- ¡Si, perdón! - exclamó Kisame. - Aca, Sirenitox30, me encuentro a 10 metros aproximadamente del gato... elías, Mumusi. Cambio y fuera.

\- Recibido por LíderMortal360... Yo estoy en un ángulo 40, desde acá es fácil atraparlo, cambio y fuera. Necesito información sobre la ubicación de DevilExplotionhum.

\- Acá, Devilexplotionhum, hum... Estoy bien. - respondió Deidara, queriendo terminar con el tema lo antes posible.

\- Escalaré por el árbol, Devilexplotionhum, necesito con tu ayuda para sostenerlo en el aire. Cambio y fuera.

Pain, o más bien LíderMortal360, escaló el árbol con agilidad pescando al gato rápidamente quien no paraba de maullar.

\- ¡Oh, con cuidado! ¡No se vaya a caer Mumusi! - exclamó Konohamaru.

El líder, agarró con fuerza al gato y al instante lo dejo caer. En ese momento efímero, Deidara lo alcanza en el aire, cayendo al suelo.

\- ¡Acá, DevilExplotionhum, hum! ¡La situación del gato es positiva, no recibió ningún rasguño! Cambio y fuera.

Pain salto desde lo alto y le dió una palmada a Kisame, llenos de alegría. Konohamaru corrió a buscar a su gato, pero al ver que el su mascota estaba tan entretenida rasguñando la cara de Deidara, se rió.

\- ¡Quítenmelo de encima, hum! ¡Terminaré todo magullado!

Después de aquella misión, en la cual el rubio terminó más perjudicado que todos, Konohamaru fue hacía la sucursal de la policía privada, Akatsuki.

\- Muchas gracias por todo. No hubiera sabido que hacer si ustedes no estuvieran conmigo, Mumusí es alguien muy importante para mi. - dijo, abrazando al gato.

Kisame se secaba las lágrimas por la emoción.

\- No te preocupes, fue un placer trabajar para ti.

Konohamaru se dirigió a Deidara, quien estaba con varios moretones, chichones y rasguños en su cara, parecía moribundo, con una bolsa de hielo en su cabeza.

\- Especialmente muchas gracias a ti, Deidara-niichan... - e hizo una reverencia.

\- Si, no fue nada, hum.

Luego se fue a pagar los 15 dólares a Kakuzu.

\- Bueno, no está mal por esta misión. - dijo Kakuzu, recibiendo con desdén el dinero.

\- Les aseguró que para mañana tendrán más clientes. ¡Adiós!

\- ¡Adiós! - dijeron todos, al mismo tiempo.

Y ese día todos se fueron muy felices, especialmente Hidan y Kakuzu, quién no iban a recibir el castigo por arruinar una de las misiones.

* * *

Estaba muy inspirada escribiendo este fic, me tiene obsesionada!

Como es una parodia todo se basa en el humor, claro esta. Y bueno, quería que fuese más ''especial'' Así que, como los Akatsukis reciben llamadas, o correos o lo que sea, ustedes también podrían mandar sus casos por reviews! Yo les prometo que atenderé uno por uno, para que la cosa sea bien participativa, obvio que tienen que mandar OC :)

No se alarmen si no está Tobi, calmación! Ya vendrá!

Muchas gracias!


	2. Arruinando la boda

N/A: Dedicado a **Rominitax15** , ¡muchas gracias por enviar tu denuncia! Espero que te haya gustado el desarrollo de esté caso.

 **Mensión al Gato con Botas.**

 **Arruinando la boda**

CSI: AKATSUKI

Al otro día todos amanecieron de buen humor, menos Zetsu quien se pasa la vida malhumorado.

Eso no tiene arreglo.

La mayoría llegó temprano al trabajo. Pensaron que por que hicieron su primera misión estarían llenos de trabajos.

Pero lamentablemente no fue así.

No habían recibido ni si quiera llamadas de bromas, cómo siempre decía Kakuzu.

En eso, Pain abre abruptamente la puerta de su oficina, alarmando a todos. Tenía una gran cara de impresión, como si hubiera visto la cosa más impresionante del mundo. En su mano llevaba su portátil.

 **\- ¿¡Qué ocurre?!** \- exclamó Zetsu, dominado por su parte oscura.

\- ¡Necesitamos una reunión de urgencias, ahora ya! - gritó Pain, sucumbiendo el pánico.

Kisame se lleva las manos hacía su cabeza y pega un grito de niña.

\- ¡KYA! ¡¿Qué es lo que pasa?!

\- Kisame, no grites. Te oyes ridículo. - espetó Itachi, con su típica indiferencia.

\- Estúpidos mequetrefes, cállense. - dijo Pain. - Me ha llegado una carta de una estúpida mujer llamada Minami.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose entre sí. No sabían que hacer, ni si quiera se la creían.

\- ¿Tal vez estabas soñando, hum? - se atrevió a decir Deidara, luego de un minuto en silencio.

Por respuesta, Pain le lanzó un florero que estaba cerca, pero gracias a Jashin-sama, el rubio lo esquivo, haciendo que éste chocara contra la pared de atrás, botando toda la tierra al piso.

Konan se alarmó.

\- ¡MALDITOS #$#%#$#! ¡COMO USTEDES NO LIMPIAN LA $$%#$ SUCURSAL BOTAN TODA LA $#$$#$ QUE SE LES OCURRE, HIJOS DE $#$#!

\- Eso era lo que se merecía ese estúpido. Cada cosa que salga de mi boca tiene razón, ¿de acuerdo? - respondió Pain.

El pelinaranja se sienta en el sillón, mientras los demás lo rodeaban, excepto Konan quien estaba barriendo la planta en el suelo.

 _''Hola, mi nombre es Minami. Los estoy contactando porque quiero contratarlos para arruinar mi boda. Si, lo leyeron bien... Arruinar mi propia boda. Lo que pasa es que mi prometido me fue infiel, con quien? Aún no lo se y quiero que lo averigüen, pero estoy segura que "ella" es parte de los invitados. Además de eso, no puedo cancelar la boda porque quiero que corra sangre, quiero que quede como la maldita rata que es enfrente de todo el mundo, humillarlo! JO JO JO xD Además de que hay un acuerdo de por medio entre nuestras familias :( Necesito que encuentren una forma de que quede mal, a la mitad de boda sin comprometerme a mi de por medio... Que sea casual XD. Hagan una redada por droga y el es el traficante, no sé, algo como eso jajaj No se tiene que enterar nadie que los contrate. Prometo que la paga sera jugosa :3 Minami se despide, paz!''_

\- ¿La paga será jugosa? - murmuró Kakuzu, con los ojos brillando.

\- ¿Quiere qué corra sangre en la boda? - dijo Hidan, en el mismo tono.

\- No vamos a rechazar está misión, ¿verdad? - dijo Kisame, esperanzado.

\- ¡Claro que no, estúpido pez! - espetó Pain, con los ojos en llamas.

\- ¡Tenemos que hacer que corra sangre, entonces! - insistió Hidan, con un cuchillo en mano y una cara que podría revivir muertos.

Kakuzu frunció el ceño e hizo una cara de asco.

\- Es que tú eres medio raro.

\- No tanto como tus hemorroides. - respondió el albino.

\- ¡Oye, no te burles de mis hemorroides!

\- Cállense. - espetó Pain, antes de que la pelea se hiciera más fuerte. - Ella nos mando una información sobre cuando se hará la boda, en que lugar, la lista de invitado e información sobre el tipejo.

\- Bueno, eso es lo mínimo que necesitamos para comenzar la misión. - apuntó Sasori.

\- Es verdad, yo opinó que lo primero que deberíamos hacer sería investigar quien es el supuesto amante. - comentó Itachi.

En ese momento, Pain saca una pizarra de quiensabedonde y un plumón y empieza a escribir en ella ''Fase 1: ''Descubrir al amante'' Integrantes: Itachi''

\- ¿¡Por qué yo!? - exclamó el azabache, con los ojos blancos.

\- Porque yo lo digo, ¿tienes algún problema? - dijo Pain, con su típico tono cortante.

\- ¡Jajaja! - rió Kakuzu, burlándose de la mala suerte del Uchiha. - ¡Ahí tienes, por bobo!

\- Veo que Kakuzu también tiene todas las ganas de participar, ¿cierto? - dijo el líder, escribiendo el nombre de Kakuzu en la pizarra.

\- ¡Qué! ¡Espera, yo no quise decir eso!

\- Cállate, imbécil... No todo el dinero te llegará gratis, además en el trabajo anterior no ayudaste en nada, así que te quedas en silencio y obedeces. - dijo Pain, entrecerrando los ojos con ira.

\- Uy, así qui ti quidas in silencio y obidicis... - imitó Kakuzu, en voz baja, para que nadie lo escuchara.

\- ¿Algún voluntario para inferir el amante del tipejo? - preguntó Pain, mirando uno por uno.

El primero -y el único- en levantar la mano fue Kisame, quién estaba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y muy conmovido.

Todos lo miraron estupefactos. Sabían que Kisame era de esas personas que se emocionan por nada y que dramatizan por poco.

\- ¡No puedo dejar a mi mejor amigo solo! - gritó. - ¡Desde el día en que fui su amigp prometí que jamás lo dejaría solo, ni para ir al baño!

\- No digas ridiculeces. - espetó Itachi, avergonzado.

\- Bien, Kisame también participara. - dijo Pain, anotando el nombre del espadachín. - ¿Alguien más?

Después de barrer y limpiar todo el desastre que había cometido Pain, Konan se acerca levantando su mano. Se veía de muy mal humor, pues tenía una gran vena marcada en la frente.

\- Yo participaré #$#$#$. En está #$#$#$ misión necesitamos el instinto femenino, ya que todos ustedes son una bola de #$#$ estúpidos #$#$.

\- ¿Entonces Deidara y Orochimaru también cuentan como mujeres? - preguntó Hidan, con intenciones claras de molestar a los nombrados.

\- ¡Oí! - exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo con los ojos blancos.

\- No seas insolente, hum.

\- Si, para que sepas yo soy bien macho. - espetó Orochimaru, ofendido.

\- Jajaja, por eso estás tan enamorado de Itachi. -se rió Hidan.

Al escuchar eso, el azabache sintió como un escalofríos recorría su espalda. Se esconde detrás de Kisame.

\- ¡Oye, eso no lo deberías decir! - gritó el sannin, rojo de la vergüenza.

\- ¡Orochimaru! ¡Jamás permitiré que sucumbas el cuerpo de Itachi, pervertido! - exclamó Kisame, apuntándolo.

\- ¡Cállense! - gritó Pain. - Konan, te permitiré que participes en está misión solamente porque lo estás pidiendo. - agregó el líder. - Te pido que tengas cuidado; Hay un viejo senil que es capaz de vender tu cuerpo para conseguir dinero.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Has ido demasiado lejos! ¡Sólo lo haría en circunstancias extremas! - exclamó Kakuzu.

\- ...Hay un extraño ser, que dice ser ''humano'' con cara de tiburón y que probablemente sea caníbal.

\- ¡Pain, jamás haría eso! ¡De echo, soy vegetariano pa' que sepas! - se defendió Kisame.

\- Y aparte hay un hombre extremadamente guapo con ataques de psicosis.

\- Eso es muy ridículo. - apuntó Itachi.

\- No te preocupes, yo estaré bien... ninguno de ellos me hará daño, antes los castraré a los tres. - dijo, haciendo con sus manos una figura de tijera y luego que cortaba algo.

Itachi, Kakuzu y Kisame se cubrieron sus partes bajas, tragando saliva.

\- Yo me pregunto si a tu edad aún tienes. - dijo Hidan, refiriéndose a Kakuzu.

\- ¡Oye, has ido demasiado lejos! ¡No tiene nada que ver una cosa con la otra! ¡Existe el viagra, ¿recuerdas?! - exclamó el oriundo de la cascada.

\- ¡Cállense idiotas con cara de #$#$! ¡No tenemos tiempo #$#$, la #$#$ boda será la otra semana y ustedes discutiendo como #$#$ en celos! ¡Empecemos con la #$#$ misión!

 **.**

Kisame, Konan, Itachi y Kakuzu salían de la sucursal seriamente, llevaban consigo una carpeta con toda la información sobre la pareja de Minami, vestían del mismo traje azul marino completo, con Wokis Tokis a los lados y unos lentes de sol.

Se dirigieron hasta un furgón pintado de rosado, blanco y celeste, en el cuál decía ''Se venden helados'', tenía una gran antena gigante arriba, solamente era un camuflaje, de esos típicos transportes que usan el FBI para infiltrarse en casos sin ser descubiertos.

Sin embargo, cuando uno entraba, estaba repleto de computadores, GPS, radios y algunas armas eléctricas por si había alguna emergencia.

Kisame se subió en el asiento del conductor, Itachi en una computadora de atrás, leyendo los papeles que le faltaban con la ayuda de Konan y Kakuzu en el lugar que supuestamente atendían a los clientes.

Kisame empezó a conducir de manera lenta, para no ser descubiertos, al mismo tiempo que ponía una música infantil, para llamar la atención.

\- ¡Kisame, apaga esa fea música! ¡Mis oídos no aguantan! - espetó Kakuzu.

\- Es para el camuflaje, Kakuzu-san, no queremos ser descubiertos, ¿verdad?

\- Uy si, como si me importará.

\- Se escucha ridículo. - apuntó Itachi. - ¿Hacía dónde nos dirigimos?

\- Hacía el café Mermeid Heal... Según los documentos en está hora se supone que debe estar ahí para almorzar. - dijo Kisame.

\- Si, eso es verdad...¿Cómo nos podríamos acercar a él o llamar la atención? - preguntó Konan, mientras Kisame aparcaba al frente del café.

En ese instante, fue cuando Kisame, Kakuzu e Itachi miraban atentamente a la peliazul, como si la respuesta estuviera justo al frente.

La chica tragó saliva mirando hacía todas partes, nerviosa. Tal vez Pain tenía razón cuando decía que no era buena idea ir con esos tres personajes.

\- Si supuestamente es infiel... - empezó a decir Itachi, con una sonrisa macabra.

\- Y es débil ante las chicas guapas como tú... - prosiguió Kakuzu con la misma aura.

\- La respuesta está ante nosotros. - dijo Kisame.

\- ¡Tú eres la clave para llamar la atención! - exclamaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Cómo se les ocurre a ustedes trío de #$#$#$ que me prestaré para esa #$#$ cosa! ¡No soy cualquiera! #$#$#$

\- ¡No, no, no, no queridísima Konan! - exclamó Kisame, tratando de explicarse. - ¡Los cuatro vamos a trabajar arduamente para saber quien es el verdadero amante, tú solo tienes que hacer un mínimo esfuerzo para hacer que está misión sea positiva! ¡Hacelo por el amor que le tienes a CSI:AKATSUKI!

\- ¡Qué! ¡Estás loco maldito #$#$ pez #$#$!

\- Konan, tranquilízate. - dijo Kakuzu, tomándola de los hombros. - El hombre no es feo, todo lo contrario... creo que hasta es guapo.

La expresión de ella se tranquilizo.

\- ¿Guapo? - preguntó.

\- Si, guapo...

\- ¿Qué tanto?

Itachi le lanzó una foto, dónde salía un hombre de no más de treinta años, con pelo y ojos de color azabache, bastante musculoso, y la piel bronceada. Tenía los dientes más blancos que Konan había visto, y definitivamente era guapo.

La peliazul se sonrojo, rascando su nuca torpemente.

\- Bueno, eso cambia un poquito las cositas. - susurró. - Creo que ayudaré, total, no es para tanto, jé.

\- Para eso te tienes que vestir, Konan-san. - dijo Kisame, entregándole un vestido rojo, apretado. - Tienes que verte más guapa de lo que eres, si es posible.

 **.**

Konan salía del vehículo completamente distinta. El vestido le sentaba completamente bien, además de que se había pintado un poco los labios. Llevaba en sus brazos una cartera, que supuestamente iba a ser parte del plan.

Tendría que pasar por el lado de Francus (así se llamaba el chico) y hacer que se le cayera la cartera, para que obviamente él la miraba y la ayudará a recoger las cosas. Sería en ese instante en que ella aprovecharía para platicar con él.

La peliazul sonrió de lado; tenían todo planeado.

Desde adentro, Itachi Kakuzu y Kisame veían todo lo que hacía ella, mediante ua pequeña cámara que tenía ella en su busto. Se podían comunicar gracias a un pequeño micrófono.

 _\- ¿Estás lista, Konan?_ \- dijo Itachi, a través del micrófono viendo como la peliazul cruzaba el umbral del local.

\- Claro que si, no habrá ningún hombresito en el mundo que se resista a mis encantitos. - dijo ella, mordiéndose los labios.

\- _No hagas esas caras Konan, espantarás a los hombres... Hace como si no estuvieras hablando con nadie... Francus es el que está en la mesa de la esquina derecha, tomando un café y leyendo un periódico. Aprovecha el momento cuando se ponga de pie. Ahí empieza tu actuación._

\- Vale.

Francus efectivamente estaba en una mesa, tomando un café y leyendo un periódico. En la portada del periódico decía: ''POLICÍAS AKATSUKI SALVAN A UN GATO'' al lado había una foto donde salía Pain, Kisame y Deidara haciendo ''poses'' de policías.

Un tic nervioso desató en la ceja izquierda de Konan.

Justo en el momento en que Francus se puso de pie, Konan ''casualmente'' paso por su lado, haciendo que su cartera cayera al suelo.

\- ¡Oh, lo siento! - exclamó la peliazul, segura de que como estaba tan hermosa, él no se podría negar a recoger sus cosas.

Sin embargo, Francus apenas la miró y siguió su camino con total indiferencia.

La peliazul quedó en estado de shock, no se había podido imaginar que la iban a rechazar. Se quedó sentada en el suelo mientras una camarera le ofrecía ayuda.

Mientras tanto, en el ''carro de helados'' Kakuzu, Itachi y Kisame estaba estupefactos.

\- ¡Dios mio! - exclamó Kisame, quien era el más sorprendido. - ¡Alguien ha rechazado a Konan! ¡Y yo que pensé que ese vestido le quedaba de maravilla! ¡¿Cómo es posible que ésto éste pasando?! ¡QUE LE ESTÁ PASANDO AL MUNDO!

\- Es lo más ridículo que eh visto en mi vida. - dijo Itachi. - Pensé que sería una técnica infalible, quiero decir, Konan no es nada de fea.

\- ¡Claro que no es nada de fea! ¡Si no es ella, ¿entonces quién será el que conquiste a ese estúpido Francus?!

De repente, se escucha un ''toc toc'' en la puerta del carro. Kakuzu, con muy mal humor aprieta un botón y éste se abre automáticamente.

Afuera, había un niño obeso, con muchas pecas en la cara. Tenía un peinado de como si una vaca le hubiera chupado el pelo y sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas. Tenía una apariencia de ser bastante ñoño.

\- ¿Qué quieres, mocoso? - espetó Kakuzu.

\- Un helado, abuelo.

\- ¿¡Cómo me llamaste?!

Una mujer, igual de gorda y ñoña se acerca al carro. Tenía una apariencia de ser bastante millonaria.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Lorenzo? - le preguntó al niño. - ¿Quieres un helado?

\- Zi, mami. - el niño no podía pronunciar bien la ''s''. - Quiero un helado zriple, con zocolate, mora y zalza de zaramelo, ¡ahora!

Kisame se asoma por la ventana, con el ceño fruncido.

\- Pa' que sepas, no tenemos helado. Anda a comprar a otro luga- Kakuzu le tapa la boca abruptamente, haciendo que el espadachín se ahogara con sus palabras.

\- ¿Perdón? - dijo la mujer. - ¿Qué quiere decir este aborrecedor ser? ¡Yo le compro lo que quiera a Lorenzo!

\- ¡Si, de eso no hay duda, hermosa mujer! - exclamó Kakuzu, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Kisame.

Por la mente de Kakuzu paso una... ehm, ''excelente'' idea. Todos sabemos que Kakuzu es capaz de todo por el dinero, ¿verdad? éste sería un momento para comprobar lo dicho.

Kisame se quedó en silencio, bastante ofendido. Se cruzó de brazos y suspiró.

\- ¿De que sabor quieres el helado, Lorenzito? - preguntó Kakuzu, sonriendo ''tiernamente''

\- Pero Kakuzu, nosotros no vendemos helados. - puntualizó Itachi.

\- ¡Cállate! ¡Claro que vendemos helados! - siseó el oriundo de la cascada. - ¿Entonces?

\- Quiero uno de zocolate con mora y zalza de zaramelo zriple. - respondió el niño, botando saliva cada vez que hablaba.

\- Vale. - dijo Kakuzu, limpiándose la cara. - Como Lorenzito es un niño tan lindo y bueno, le haremos un descuento del 50%... así que el helado costará 10 dólares.

La madre (sin tomar la importancia del precio) sacó una billetera gigante de su cartera. Le paso a Kakuzu varios billetes.

\- Quédese con el vuelto.

Y fue en ese instante en que Kakuzu sonrió maléficamente. Su plan había funcionado.

\- ¡ACELERA KISAME, ACELERA! - exclamó, con un grito desgarrador del pulmón.

Kisame apretó fuertemente el acelerador, haciendo que Itachi y Kakuzu se hicieran hacía atrás. El carro partió a su máxima velocidad, mientras tanto el niño llamado Lorenzo corría, moviendo sus grasas de un lado a otro, reclamando su helado.

\- ¡MI HELADOOOOOOOOOOO! -sollozaba.

La madre también corría detrás de Lorenzo.

\- ¡Lorenzo, Lorenzo! ¡Te puedo comprar otro helado! ¡No corras, te cansarás!

Kakuzu reía a todas voces, apretándose su guata, mientras por la ventana le levantaba el dedo del medio.

\- ¡Toma, malditos gordinflones! ¡MUAJAJA!

Luego de conducir por varios minutos, Kisame aparcó en la rotonda de un parque. Se veía demasiado cansado.

En cambio, el tesorero de Akatuki sonreía con satisfacción. Se dio media vuelta y encontró las miradas fijas de Itachi y Kisame.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿Quí? - imitó Kisame. - ¡COMO SE TE OCURRE HACER ESO! ¡HAS ARRUINADO TOTALMENTE LA INFANCIA DE UN NIÑO! Y PARA EMPEORAR LAS COSAS YO SOY TU CÓMPLICE.

\- Ay Kisame, no exageres las cosas. Solo son diez dólares, no le afectará en nada a Lorenzo, jé.

\- ¡¿En nada?! ¡EN NADA! - los ojos de el espadachín sobresalían de sobre manera. - ¡¿No viste esos ojos con los deseos de comer un helado?! ¡Itachi, dí algo!

\- ¿Algo? - dijo el azabache, aparte de toda la discusión.

\- ¡Si, Kakuzu se merece muchos más sermones que este!

\- No se. Para mi es irrelevante.

\- ¡ESTE MUNDO SE ESTÁ PUDRIENDO!

\- Ya cállate Kisame. Tenemos diez dólares de más, alégrate por eso... - dijo Kakuzu, empezando a contar los billetes.

\- Parece que se han olvidado de algo... - murmuró Itachi.

\- ¡Oh no, Konan! - gritó Kisame.

En ese mismo instante la peliazul salía del café ''Mermeid Heel''. Estaba de muy mal humor, decepcionada y todo eso junto.

Sin embargo, cuando NO vió el carro de helados que se suponía que tenía que estar aparcado al frente, se sorprendió y al mismo tiempo; se enojo.

Con una vena marcada en su frente, saco de su cartera un Woki Toki, mientras decía bastantes improperios.

\- Estúpidos $%$%##$#$ ni si quiera pueden hacer una #$#$ bien, tenían que esperarme por #$#$#$#$ cinco minutos y se van dejándome #$#$ sola. Hijos de #$#$#$, bastardos #$#$#$.

Konan aprieta el botón del aparato, esperando respuesta.

\- Acá PapelitoAzul $##$, necesito la ubicación de Sharigan123, Sirenitox30 y AmoDelDinero3 #$#$ cambio.

 _\- ¡Oh, Konan lo siento!_ \- se escucha la voz de Kisame, o más bien Sirenitox30. - _Quiero decir, nos encontramos bien, lamentamos nuestra perdida de comunicación PapelitoAzul... Ocurrieron varías cosas. Necesitamos un punto de referencia para encontrarnos, cambio._

\- ¿Un #$%#$ de referencia? ¡Se suponía que nos teníamos que encontrar afuera del #$#$ café!cambio.

 _\- Recibido por Sirenitox30. Lamentamos ese incidente. Nos encontramos en el parque del Mamut Extinto. Cambio y fuera._

Konan suspiro, tratando de calmar sus nervios, apagando el Woki Toki.

Luego de que se encontraron (y que Konan les pegará a los tres un coscorrón, dejándole unos chichones) nuevamente aparcaron al frente del café.

Kisame, temiendo que se encontrarán nuevamente con Lorenzo y su madre, cambió el camuflaje del carro. Esta vez era uno que vendía patatas fritas.

Gracias a las cámaras de Itachi, podían saber que Francus aún seguía ahí.

\- Entonces, ¿cómo nos acercamos a él? - dijo Kakuzu, con fastidio.

\- ¿Y por qué no esperamos solamente a qué llegue alguien? Quiero decir, tal vez este esperando a su amante. - dijo Kisame.

\- Hay posibilidades de eso, pero no es 100% fiable. - dijo Itachi. - De alguna u otra manera tenemos que acercarnos a él.

\- ¿Y qué pasa si en realidad es gay?

Todos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose entre sí.

\- ¿Así cómo Orochimaru? - susurró Kakuzu, mientras a Itachi le recorría un escalofríos por todo el cuerpo.

\- Exacto. En la carta la palabra ''mujer'' estaba entre comillas...

\- ¿Y si es así, entonces cuál de los tres hiría a el café? - cuestionó Itachi, a sabiendas de lo que iba a venir después.

Todas las miradas se dirigeron a él, como si fuera un bicho raro o algo por el estilo.

\- Creo que todos sabemos acá la respuesta... - susurró Konan, con una sonrisa sádica.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡Ay Itachi, eres el más guapo de todos! - gritó Kisame, poniéndose de pie y tomándolo por las manos. - ¡Eres más lindo que nosotros tres juntos.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - exclamó el Uchiha, soltándose. - ¡Ustedes saben que aborrezco todo tipo de homosexualidad! ¡Me basta y me sobra con el tonto de Orochimaru!

\- ¡Itachi, hácelo por nuestra amistad! - respondió su mejor amigo, con su típica dramatización. - ¡Y si no es por nuestra amistad, hácelo por Akatsuki! ¡Ve al fondo de tu corazón! ¡Saliste con el privilegio de ser hermoso y ahora necesitamos ese privilegio!

\- ¡No es mi culpa que tu hayas nacido feo, Kisame! ¡No digas ridiculeces!

Los ojos de Kisame se llenaron de lágrimas, haciendo que sus ojos se agrandaran y se parecieran como a los ojos del Gato con Botas.

\- No me mires así... sabes que no me puedo resistir a esa mirada... - advirtió Itachi.

\- Por favor... por nuestra amistad de años... por todas las cosas que eh echo por ti... por nuestro juramento de sangre...

\- No... yo no puedo hacerlo...

\- Hácelo por la vez que evite que perdieras tu virginidad...

\- Yo...

\- Por favor.

\- ¡Está bien! - gritó Itachi. - ¡Sólo por está vez Kisame, nunca jamás volveré a hacer este tipo de ridiculeces!

\- ¡WIII! - gritaron Konan, Kakuzu y Kisame.

Después de unos minutos, Itachi salió del carro con un terno. Se veía completamente guapo, hasta se había desatado el pelo.

Entro con total indiferencia al café, buscando con la mirada a Francus.

Él estaba en misma mesa de recién.

 _\- ¡Itachi! ¡Ahí está!_ \- exclamó Kisame, a través del micrófono.

\- Si se, no soy ciego. - espetó el Uchiha.

Justo en el momento en que Francus se puso de pie, ''accidentalmente'' Itachi pasó por su lado, haciendo que se miraran a los ojos.

Francus, quedó en total shock admirando la hermosura de la persona que tenía en frente.

Konan se fastidio.

 _\- ¡No puedo creer que realmente es gay!_ \- exclamó la peliazul.

\- Oh, lo siento, ¿te golpee? ¿estás bien? - dijo Francus, con total elegancia.

Itachi tuvo que luchar contra la urgencia de poner una cara de asco.

\- Ehm... no, estoy bien.

 _\- ¡Se más amable!_ \- gritó Konan, desde el aparato.

\- Quiero decir... ¿yo tampoco te dañe? - preguntó Itachi, sonriendo coquetamente.

\- No, estoy bien... Debe ser cosa del destino que nos hayamos chocado así, ¿no? Me llamo Francus Loodbuster, mucho gusto. - él le extendió la mano.

 _\- ¡No le puedes decir tu nombre verdadero! Dile que te llamas Matsushito Looker._

\- Me llamo Matsushito Looker, mucho gusto. - dijo Itachi, quien por dentro se moría por el nombre.

Se extendieron la mano.

\- Que lindo nombre... Matsushito. - dijo Francus, encantado. - Nunca había oído ese nombre tan particular.

\- Mi madre fue algo estúpida al ponerme ese nombre. - dijo el Uchiha o más bien Matsushito, enviándola una indirecta a Konan.

\- ¿Estás ocupado? ¿No quieres tomar un café conmigo mientras espero a mi acompañante?

\- Oh, claro. Será un placer. - respondió Itachi.

\- ¿Así qué eso es lo que haces cuando me estás esperando, Francus? - preguntó alguien por detrás.

La cara de Francus cambio rotundamente, se alejo de Itachi dos pasos y se hizo el desentendido. La persona que estaba detrás era un hombre con un afro rosado, un terno amarillo y una corbata verde. Llevaba unos lentes naranjas.

\- ¡Crecencio! - exclamó Francus. - ¡No, ésto no es lo que te imaginas!

\- ¿No es lo qué me imagino? - preguntó el llamado ''Crecencio''. - ¿Qué me estoy imaginando? - el chico puso una mano en su cintura, mientras fruncía el ceño.

\- Solo le estaba ofreciendo un café, púes lo choque accidentalmente. - explicó Francus, nervioso.

\- ¡Apuesto que yo no soy el único amante que tienes! - gritó Crecencio, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Itachi miraba la escena, estupefacto.

\- ¡Apuesto que tienes a mil más atrás de ti! ¡Y yo esperándote para que terminarás con la tonta de Minami!

Kakuzu había salido del carro para sacar fotos a la escena.

\- ¡No aguanto más! ¡Adiós! - exclamó Crecencio, corriendo del café.

Itachi se dió media vuelta para ver a Francus tirado en el piso, con pose de ''derrotado''.

\- Creo que me largo... - susurró el azabache.

Cuando llegaron a la sucursal de CSI:AKATSUKI, todos los esperaban con mucha esperanza en los ojos. Kisame dio un largo discurso, contando desde lo que le había pasado a Konan, la estafa que hizo Kakuzu a un niño gordo y la conquista de Itachi.

\- ¡¿Qué alguien rechazó a Konan?! - exclamó Pain, con llamas en los ojos.

\- ¡¿Qué Kakuzu consiguió diez dólares a costa de un mocoso, hum?! - gritó Deidara.

\- ¡¿QUE FRANCUS ES GAY?! - término Orochimaru.

\- Ah no púes, Orochimaru encontraste tu alma gemela. - dijo Hidan, con intensiones de molestar al sannin.

\- ¡Yo no reemplazo a Itachi-kun! - espetó.

Itachi se esconde detrás de Kisame.

\- ¡Orochimaru, no desaprovechas ninguna oportunidad para acosar a mi amigo! - gritó Kisame.

\- ¡Cállense, escuinclos! - gritó Pain, golpeando la mesa de centro. - ¡¿Creen que es tiempo para discutir?!

 **\- ¡Si!** \- exclamó Zetsu, dominado por su parte oscura.

\- ¡¿Cómo?!

\- Quiero decir, no queridísimo y amadísimo líder. - respondió su parte blanca.

\- Konan... ¿podrías encargarte de decirle a esa estúpida mujer lo que paso? - dijo Pain, refiriéndose a Minami.

\- Claro. En momentos como este siempre se necesita el instinto femenino. - dijo la peliazul.

\- Bien, cuento contigo.

\- Crecencio Palermo...treinta y tres años de edad, soltero, dueño de una de las heladerías más grande del país... sin hijos y lo más importante aún es que está en la lista de invitados. - Sasori llegó desde su cabina, con una foto de Crecencio, la pego en un mural. - Definitivamente él es el amante.

\- Que nombre tan feo, hum. - comentó Deidara.

\- Me contactaré con Minami. - dijo Konan. - Kakuzu y Sasori, encargénse de juntar todas las pruebas e información. Las necesito a más tardar en una hora.

\- ¿Y por qué lo tendría que hacer? - espetó Kakuzu.

Pain le dirigió una mirada de los infiernos.

\- Porque ella te lo dice y si ella te lo dice es como si yo lo estuviera diciendo, y como yo lo estoy diciendo es porque yo lo digo. - murmuró el líder.

\- Porqui illa ti lo dici. - imitó Kakuzu, a regañadientes.

Una hora después, Konan se dirigía a una heladería, donde habían acordado con Minami juntarse. Cuando vio que nadie estaba dentro, solo se fue a tomar asiento.

Espero aproximadamente una hora hasta que una persona, quien usaba un abrigo negro, lentes negros y un gorro negro entraba.

La peliazul supuso que sería Minami y se preguntó si no tenía calor, con la temperatura que hacía en esos momentos.

Aún no le podía ver bien la cara cuando Minami se sentó frente a ella.

\- ¿Te escondes de alguien? - cuestionó Konan, con un tic.

\- Claro que no. - dijo, con una voz aguda, mientras se sacaba su gorro y dejaba a la vista su pelo negro. Luego se sacó sus lentes y su abrigo, que seguramente pesaba más de cinco kilos.

Resultó ser una chica delgada, con color de piel blanca y ojos rosados. Nada del otro mundo.

\- Te eh esperado hace más de una hora. - murmuró la peliazul, casi perdiendo la paciencia.

\- ¿Enserio? - la chica la miró directamente a los ojos. Luego sonrió. - _Gomene,_ se me hizo tarde.

Un trabajador se dirigió hacía ellas para tomar nota de sus pedidos. Konan pidió un helado de vainilla y Minami una bebida light.

\- Entonces... ¿tan luego tienen resultados? - dijo, mientras Konan le entregaba un sobre. - Me sorprende, pensé que tal vez ni si quiera lo habían empezado.

\- Sabemos quien es el amante... en realidad fue muy fácil de saber. - dijo Konan, entregándole una foto sellada.

Minami tragó saliva y su personalidad cambio rotundamente, se mordió las uñas.

\- ¿No abrirás la foto? - preguntó la peliazul.

\- Tengo miedo de mi misma... - susurró la pelinegra, con un aura oscura. - No se que tipo de castigo le implementaré a Francus o al amante cuando lo vea.

Konan sonrió, nerviosa.

\- Creo que lo mejor sería no hacer nada. En su carta decía claramente que usted no se quería involucrar en el tema.

\- ¡Ah, tienes razón! - gritó, cambiando nuevamente de personalidad. - ¡Se me olvidaba! - rió.

El mismo trabajador llegó con los pedidos. Rápidamente Minami se tomó la bebida, mientras se limpiaba el chorro que salía por el costado de su boca.

Luego abrió lentamente el sobre, tiritando. En su cara tenía una gran sonrisa, algo macabra, pero por dentro lo único que quería era matar a Francus.

Cuando vio la foto de Crecencio Palermo, su cara se puso completamente seria.

De pronto se empezó a reír fuertemente y en menos de un minuto se puso a llorar, colocando su cara contra la mesa y gritando cosas incoherentes.

Los trabajadores la miraron, extrañados.

\- ¡MALDITO FRANCUS! ¡TEME! ¡BAKA! ¡KOSU' ERO! ME VENGARÉ DE LOS DOS, LOS HARÉ AÑICOS. - exclamaba mientras reía y lloraba.

Le quito el helado de Konan y se lo empezó a comer rápidamente.

\- ¡Maldito Francus! ¡Me hiciste romper mi dieta!

De repente, se quedo en silencio, subió su mirada lentamente, algo que causo miedo en Konan, púes no era la mirada más linda.

\- ¿Qué... qué ocurre Minami? - preguntó la peliazul.

\- Estoy pensando en la manera de quitarle dolorosamente ese afro a Crecencio. - susurró Minami. - ¡Konan! ¡Quiero que Francus quede como la mierda que es! - gritó, tomándola de los hombros.

\- Si... Pero nosotros te vamos a pedir discreción...

Minami se volvió a sentar, respirando agitadamente.

\- ¿Cómo lo harán para interrumpir en la boda? - preguntó, luego de un minuto.

\- Necesitamos un poco de tu colaboración... Unos cupos de camarero en la fiesta y el puesto del cura desocupado.

La pelinegra sonrió de lado.

\- No hay problema.

El día de la boda los Akatsukis se fueron bien temprano al lugar. Cuando llegaron se dieron cuenta que se iba a hacer en una piscina, donde en el mismo lugar había una pequeña catedral, a los costados habían algunas mesas con aperitivos.

Todo demasiado lujoso.

Akatsuki se había dividido en grupos.

El primer grupo eran los infiltrados meseros:

 **Orochimaru**

 **Kakuzu**

 **Pain**

 **Zetsu**

 **Konan**

 **Sasori**

 **Deidara**

Y el grupo de la actuación; compuesto por **Kisame y Hidan.**

Itachi estaba absuelto de cualquier puesto, ya que Francus lo había visto.

La gente poco a poco llegaba en masas, hasta que todo estuvo lleno. Los infiltrados meseros empezaron a servir sus servicios.

Media hora más tarde había llegado Francus, con un traje blanco en vez de negro. Se veía completamente guapo.

En eso, Orochimaru lo ve y casi se le cae la baba.

\- ¡Oh my goodness! - exclamó, al lado de Konan. - ¡Es casi tan guapo como Itachi!

\- Púes si, pero es un colisón... - respondió ella, rodeando los ojos.

Luego llego Crecencio, con un traje rosado bastante chillón. Apenas miró a Francus, púes aún estaba molesto por lo que paso el otro día, además de que tenían que disimular frente a la gente.

Francus se dirigió hasta la pequeña catedral, donde estaba el cura. Cuando lo vio se sorprendió, púes también era bastante guapo.

\- Hola. - dijo el cura, mientras dejaba de rezar a su rosario. - Me llamo Hidan, seré el cura de su grata ceremonia.

\- Mucho gusto, Hidan. Soy Francus, el esposo. - saludó el pelinegro, extendiéndole la mano a Hidan.

El peliblanco se había puesto una túnica blanca, bajo la risa de Kakuzu. Según él, vestido así realmente parecía un ajo.

\- ¿La esposa llegará pronto? - preguntó.

\- Debe estar por llegar.

Y fue así, luego de lo que parecieron ser horas, Minami al fin llegó. Realmente se veía muy linda, llevaba un vestido de novia bastante largo, con encajes casi por todas partes. Un maquillaje bastante ligero y un recogido sencillo.

Minami iba acompañada de su padre, quién era un hombre de no más de 50 años, con pelo negro y ojos naranjas.

Sonó la típica música de boda.

Los Akatsukis se prepararon para empezar su plan.

\- Acá Sirenitox30, apunto de empezar mi actuación. Cambio y fuera. - dijo Kisame, desde afuera.

Cuando Minami estuvo en el altar, le tomó la mano a Francus, aun que por dentro lo único que quería hacer era asesinarlo.

Hidan empezó a dar el típico discurso hasta que llego la parte definitiva.

\- Minami Yamamoto, ¿aceptas como esposo a Francus Loodbuster, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe?

Minami tragó saliva, preguntándose cuando iban a arruinar su boda.

\- Si. - contestó.

\- Francus Loodbuster, ¿aceptas como esposa a Minami Yamamoto, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe?

\- Si. - contestó Francus.

Desde lejos se podía escuchar el sollozo de Crecencio.

\- Si alguien está en contra, que hable ahora o callé para siempre.

En ese momento Kisame entro como alma que lleva al diablo a la catedral, irrumpiendo a todos. Llevaba una peluca y una panza de embarazada, con un vestido que mostraba sus piernas peludas.

\- ¡YO ME OPONGO! - gritó. - ¡ÉL ES EL PADRE DE MI HIJO! ¡ME DEJO EMBARAZADA! ¡ME PROMETIÓ QUE SE IBA A CASAR CONMIGO Y NO LO HA CUMPLIDO!

\- ¡¿Qué?! - exclamaron Francus y Crecencio al mismo tiempo, bajo la mirada estupefacta de los invitados.

\- ¡Yo ni si quiera te conozco! - exclamó Francus.

\- ¡¿Cómo que no me conoces?! ¡SOY YO, MARÍA ANTONIETA! ¡¿Me vas a decir que no me recuerdas, Francus Loodbuster?!

\- ¡Francus, ¿me mentiste todo este tiempo?! - gritó Crecencio, con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- ¿De qué habla Crecencio? - preguntó Minami, haciéndose la que no entendía nada.

\- ¡MINAMI! - gritó el chico del afro, acercándose al altar. - ¡FRANCUS Y YO TE HEMOS ENGAÑADO TODO ESTE TIEMPO! ¡YO SOY SU AMANTE!

Un grito de impresión sucumbió el lugar. Minami se hizo la ''desmayada''. Hidan la recogió entre los brazos.

El padre de Minami fue directo a golpear a Francus en la boca, haciendo que este cayera a la piscina.

\- ¡No permitiré que un mocoso como tú se case con mi hija! ¡Eso jamás! - exclamó, irradiando rabia.

Minami se ''despertó'' y se dirigió hacía su padre.

\- Padre, entonces el contrato en familia...¿queda disuelto?

\- Claro que si hija, mi deber es cuidarte, no dejaré que nada malo te pase.

.

.

.

Todo eso se soluciono, Akatsuki pudo arruinar la boda, Minami se fue feliz y le paso dos maletines llenos de billetes a Kakuzu, quién casi fallece por el acontecimiento.

Para eso, los Akatsukis realizaron un pequeño festín en casa de Deidara, hicieron yakisoba y compraron sakes.

* * *

N/A: ¿Debería disculparme por alargar tanto el conti? xD Perdón! Es que necesitaba poner todos los detalles que me imaginaba, y bueno... algunos faltaron xD jé. Pero nada, espero que les haya gustado.

Agradecer netamente a todas las personas que me dejaron su reviews, follows y favs, lo aprecio mucho :D

Gracias a: **Rominitax15, Tobi Uchiha-chan, Noelia544 y Sabaku no Kai.**

 **Levi-kun:** Me alegra mucho que hayas comentado esto:) estoy muy feliz que te haya gustado, me gustaría informarte que el próximo conti será basado en la denuncia que enviaste. ¡Domo!

¡Espero que tengan paciencia con sus casos! La verdad hago lo mejor posible para escribir :3 las quiero! nos vemos dentro de esta semana!


	3. Un tío amoroso

**Mención a Shrek.**

 **Ooc y OC.**

 **Dedicado a Levi-kun. Gracias por enviar tu denuncia;) espero que el desarrollo del conti te guste.**

 **Un trio amoroso.**

CSI: AKATSUKI

Al otro día de ese gran festín, la mayoría de los Akatsukis habían amanecido con una resaca de los mil demonios.

Llegaron a la sucursal uno por uno.

La primera en llegar fue Konan, quién venía con unos lentes de sol a pesar de que el día estaba nublado y el sol no llegaba a verse. Lo que pasa es que tenía unas ojeras que llegaban a parecer moratones.

Luego llegó Deidara junto con Sasori. El primero estaba igual que la peliazul, bastante adolorido y hediondo a alcohol en cambio el segundo parecía como nuevo, como si nunca hubiera bebido nada. Kisame e Itachi llegaron después, los dos en el peor estado. Pain acompañado de Zetsu, y luego Kakuzu con Hidan, que, como para variar, estaban discutiendo.

\- ¡¿Qué quieres decir con que mi madre es fea?! - exclamó Kakuzu, con los ojos blancos. - ¡No has visto la tuya! ¡Debe tener el mismo peinado feo que tú!

\- ¡Oye! ¡Con la madre no se juega! - espetó Hidan.

\- ¡Tú empezaste!

\- Dejen de pelear, malditos incompetentes. - dijo Pain, con una voz demasiado cansada. Tenía los ojos completamente rojos, el peinado despeinado y un aliento de los mil perros. - ¿Dónde está el imbécil de Orochimaru?

\- Que se yo. - respondió Kakuzu de mala gana.

El líder estaba con bastante dolor de cabeza como para sermonearlo.

\- ¡Toda la culpa la tiene Pain! - exclamó Zetsu. - ¡Él nos dió la idea de hacer una fiesta, sabiendo que al otro día teniamos trabajo!

\- Escucha, pergüetano. Nadie te obligo a tomar alcohol. Aprende de Sasori, él tomó leche. - dijo Pain, recordando que la noche anterior el pelirojo había tomado nada más y nada menos que leche caliente.

\- Es que mi abuelita Chiyo me dijo que el alcohol es malo. - se excusó el pelirojo.

\- Ay. - dijo alguien, o más bien una cosa cruzando el umbral. - Yo hubiera tomado leche también.

Era Orochimaru, quien estaba con una bata y una pasta verde en la cara. Llevaba el pelo recogido.

Itachi tuvo náuseas, corrió al baño para vomitar, por la presencia del sannin.

Los demás no sabían si reírse o asustarse.

\- ¿Qué pasa chicos? - dijo el sannin, al ver que todos lo miraban, estupefactos. - ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

\- Si. - respondieron todos, al mismo tiempo.

\- Hum. - agregó Deidara.

\- Ay, es una pasta echa de pepino con aguacate. Como ayer bebí me deshidrate entonces hice esta pasta para hidratar mi hermosa carita. - Orochimaru mirá a Konan y se alarma. - ¡Ay, Konan! ¡Tu cara está echa un desastre! Ven querida, vamos a arreglarte.

El sannin toma de la mano a la peliazul y se la lleva al sillón, donde le saca los lentes y empieza a hacer su magia.

En ese momento se escucha el teléfono de Deidara sonar. El rubio frunce el ceño y de mala gana se dirige a contestarlo.

\- Buenos días, sucursal de policías privados Akatsuki, hum, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle, hum?

\- Me gusta mi mejor amigo Nobuaki, yo le gusto a otro de mis amigos que se llama Naoya, y quiero salir de este triángulo amoroso, ¡ayúdenme!

El rubio se quedo en silencio, estupefacto.

\- ¿Alo? - dijo la voz de mujer, quien se escuchaba nerviosa. - Lo siento, creo que fui demasiado lejos. Mi nombre es Ayano y necesito con urgencia una solución.

Deidara tragó saliva mientras masajeaba fuertemente su cien.

\- Somos policías, no cúpido, hum. No vamos a resolver ningún tipo de trío amoroso, hum. - espetó el rubio.

Al escuchar ''trío amoroso'' los primeros en elevar la mirada fueron; Zetsu, Kisame y Orochimaru.

\- ¿Trío amoroso? ¿Cómo el de María Juana con Andrés Nicolas y Carlos Alberto? - preguntó Kisame, dejándose llevar por sus famosas telenovelas venezolanas.

\- ¡Esto podemos resolverlo nosotros! - gritó Orochimaru, dejando de maquillar a Konan.

\- ¡Si! - gritó Zetsu.

En un arrebato, Zetsu se dirige hacía Deidara para quitarle el teléfono. Se pone a conversar amablemente con la señorita llamada Ayano.

\- ¡¿Qué haces Zetsu, hum?! ¡Somos policías, PO-LI-CI-AS! - moduló Deidara, con los ojos blancos.

\- Uy, no me digas. - comentó Kakuzu, con sarcasmo. - Pensé que eramos algún tipo de bandoleros sicarios.

\- ¡Cállate Kakuzu, hum! ¡Zetsu, corta la llamada! ¡No estoy dispuesto a atender a ese tipo de mujeres, hum!

\- ¡No seas insolente, Deidara! ¡Tenemos que atender cualquier denuncia!

\- Es verdad. - dijo Pain, reincorporándose. - Zetsu, atiende a la estúpida mujer con complejo de trío, por favor.

\- Claro queridísimo líder. - respondió el caníbal, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, sacando la lengua a Deidara. Tomó el teléfono y atendió. - Perdón por la falta de respeto que cometió mi compañero, ¿en qué le podemos ayudar?

\- Si, ehm... Lo que pasa es que yo estoy enamorada de un amigo que se llama Nobuaki, pero yo le gusto a otro amigo que se llama Naoya. Los tres somos mejores amigos por lo tanto la relación a ido de mal en peor. No me interesa que método, pero necesito con urgencia una solución.

\- Esto se está pareciendo a el equipo siete. - comentó Kakuzu, quién mantenía pegada la oreja a la conversación.

\- ¡Si! - gritó Kisame, tomando el teléfono. - ¡No te preocupes! ¡Nosotros vamos a solucionar la problemática, ven a las 15:30 a la sucursal de Akatsuki, tienes una cita con nosotros!

\- ¡Kisame! ¡Se suponía que yo iba a atender las llamadas! - exclamó Zetsu, con una vena marcada en su frente.

\- ¡No importa!

\- ¿Enserio? Son muy amables, me alegro. Entonces iré a la sucursal, muchas gracias. - respondió la mujer, colgando.

\- ¡Espera! - gritó Kakuzu. - ¡No le han dicho el precio de la denuncia!

\- ¡Ay Kakuzu! - espetó Kisame. - ¡No importa si son diez o cinco dólares, nosotros vamos a resolver el problema como los policías que somos! ¡Por nuestra vocación!

\- Te recuerdo que somos policías porque nos despidieron. - apuntó el oriundo de la cascada, asqueado.

\- ¡Da igual! - apoyó Zetsu. - ¡Cuando se involucra el amor, tenemos que hacer algo al respecto!

Hubo un silencio ensordecedor. Todos miraron a Zetsu con el ceño fruncido, sin saber que hacer. Jamás habían visto a Zetsu tan apasionado por un caso, jamás había mostrado el mayor interés.

\- Ehm... ¿Te sientes bien, Zetsu? - preguntó Konan, luego de treinta segundos.

\- Claro que si. - respondió su parte clara.

\- Entonces... ¿se puede saber por qué te interesa tanto éste caso? - cuestionó Hidan.

Itachi salé a duras penas del baño. Tenía un chorro de saliva corriendo por el costado de su boca, y su cara estaba completamente azul.

\- Viniendo de tu parte... - decía mientras trataba de aguantar una arcada. - Es bastante ridículo.

Nuevamente se adentra al baño para seguir su concierto de vómito.

\- Eso mismo, hum. - apoyó Deidara.

Zetsu se sonrosa, mientras juntaba sus dedos al estilo Hinata.

\- Es que... - empezó a explicar, mirando hacía abajo. - Bueno, aun que no lo crean... yo soy una persona que cree demasiado en el amor y no puedo hacer caso omiso a éste tipo de denuncias.

Nadie dijo nada, excepto Kisame, quien estaba al borde de las lagrimas.

\- ¡Zetsu, estoy muy conmocionado! - gritó, mientras lo abrazaba. Zetsu puso cara de asco. - ¡No pensé que en tu basto y oscuro corazón podría haber un rayo de luz, ahora veo que la persona más fea del universo tiene amor! ¡AMOR!

\- Voy a tomar eso como un cumplido. - murmuró Zetsu, con un tic en su ojo izquierdo.

Pain se pone de pie mientras saca una pizarra.

\- Como veo que Kisame y Zetsu están demasiado comprometidos con la misión los dejo a cargo. - Kisame y Zetsu se abrazan, chillando cual niñas pequeñas mientras Pain escribía sus nombres en la pizarra. - ¿Algún voluntario?

Orochimaru levanta la mano abruptamente.

\- ¡Yo, yo, yo! ¡A mi también me gusta todo lo que tenga que ver con el amor!

Se escucha a Itachi vomitar más fuerte que recién. Pain escribe el nombre del sannin.

\- ¿Alguien más?

Todos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose entre si. Nadie quería participar en esa misión, bueno; nadie quería participar en nada.

De repente, Deidara levantó la mano. No se le veía nada de contento.

\- Yo opinó que somos policías, hum. No podemos resolver ese tipo de casos, tenemos que resolver casos de verdad, crímenes, robos, cosas así, hum.

\- Como veo que estás tan ocupado en opinar, Deidara, tu serás el cuarto en participar en está misión. - dijo el líder, anotando el nombre de Deidara en la pizarra.

\- ¡¿Qué, hum?! ¡Yo solo estaba dando mi opinión, hum!

\- Por lo mismo. En la misión podrás dar todas las opiniones que quieras, ¿algún problema? - espetó Pain, con su típico tono cortante, mientras sus ojos fulminaban con la mirada a Deidara, quien se cruzaba de brazos cual niño pequeño.

Hidan se echa a reír en silencio.

\- Eso te pasa por reclamona, rubia, jé.

\- ¡Cállate Hidan, hum! ¡Tu no has participado en ninguna misión, hum!

\- Eso es verdad. - dijo Pain. - Bien, Hidan tu también participarás.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- ¡JÁ! ¡POR BURLARTE DE MI, HUM!

\- ¡No es justo, yo... yo aborrezco todo lo que tenga que ver con el amor!

\- Uy si, el sin corazón. - rió Kakuzu, burlándose de su siempre enemigo Hidan.

Pain lo fulmina con la mirada.

\- Si te sigues riendo, serás el próximo en ir a la estúpida misión, ¿escuchaste?

\- Si. - dijo Kakuzu, poniéndose completamente serio. - No me rió más.

Eran las 15:20, todos estaban apunto de quedarse dormido, Orochimaru ya se había sacado su extraña mascara de aguacate y pepino, Kisame estaba en la cocina, preparando unas galletas para la invitada, con la ayuda de Itachi.

De repente, las puertas automáticas se abren mostrando una silueta de una chica bastante baja.

Todos se despabilaron y miraron hacía arriba, sorprendidos por la belleza.

Tenía el pelo bastante largo y negro, los ojos azules y la piel completamente blanca. A pesar de carecer de pechos y caderas, en si era bastante hermosa. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una media cola, atada en una cinta blanca.

\- Que linda... - murmuró Hidan.

\- Dios... ¿eres tú? - preguntó Kisame.

\- ¿Eso es arte? - preguntaron Sasori y Deidara al mismo tiempo.

\- Hum. - agregó el rubio.

\- Es más linda que Itachi. - comentó Zetsu.

\- Eso nunca. - espetó Orochimaru, el único envidioso.

La chica paso tímidamente hacía adentro. Konan se apresuró en ofrecerle un vaso de agua, a lo que ella recibió con mucho gusto.

\- Tenía una cita, en la hora de la mañana me había comunicado con alguien. - murmuró la chica, tomando asiento en los sillones.

\- ¡Ah si, conmigo hablaste querida! - gritó Kisame, tomando de la mano a Ayano, dirigiéndola hacía la cabina de Itachi. (el azabache aún estaba en el baño vomitando, por lo que ésta estaba vacía)

La chica toma asiento, mirando curiosa al espadachín quien prendía el computador profesionalmente. Se pone unos lentes y levanta la mano, llamando a Konan.

\- Por favor, dos cafés. - pidió, mientras la peliazul iba corriendo a traerlos. - Entonces cuéntanos tu problemática.

Luego de explicar que los tres chicos habían pasado la infancia juntos, que Ayano se moría literalmente por Nobuaki y que Naoya se moría por ella, la relación había ido de mal en peor, ya no se juntaban por las tardes a ver películas y si lo hacían, la mayoría del tiempo peleaban, Ayano tratando de conquistar a Nobuaki y Naoya tratando de conquistarla a ella.

En resumidas cuentas era un trío amoroso que necesitaba una solución YA.

Y Kisame, Zetsu, Hidan, Deidara y Orochimaru y tenían la solución.

Secándose las lágrimas que había botado durante la narración de la ''trágica'' historia de amor de Ayano, Kisame a duras penas sonrió.

\- Admiro mucho tu fortaleza, nadie aceptaría cualquier método para salir de un triángulo amoroso trágico que está arruinando sus vidas...

Ayano se seca las lágrimas porque también se emocionó.

\- Admiri muchi ti fortilizi, nadi aciptiria cualquir mítodo piri silir di un triángili amirisi. - imitó Kakuzu, en silencio.

\- No te preocupes, Ayano-san, nosotros te ayudaremos. - Kisame le toma las manos. - Solo necesito que te pongas de acuerdo con Nobuaki y Naoya para una junta en un parque, queremos ver como se comportan.

\- De acuerdo. - sollozó la pelinegra.

\- Por cierto. - dijo alguien por detrás, con voz demasiado varonil. - Nosotros somos los que resolveremos tu caso.

Era Hidan, que hacía pose de ''modelo'' junto con Deidara, dispuestos a conquistar a Ayano.

\- Si, hum. Espero que nos llevemos bien, hum. Mi nombre es Deidara, hum. - dijo el rubio, moviendo su pelo ''sensualmente''.

\- Mucho gusto. - saludó Ayano, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Es en es en que Kakuzu se pone a reír fuertemente, haciendo que todos girarán a verlo con el ceño fruncido. Él había llegado a tal punto de reírse, que estaba en el suelo, botando lagrimillas.

\- ES QUE...''POR CIERTO, NOSOTROS SOMOS LOS QUE RESOLVEREMOS TU CASO'' - trataba de explicar entre risas, imitando a Hidan, quien tenía una gran vena en su frente. - JAJAJAJA, POR LO QUE DIJISTE RECIÉN, PENSÉ QUE ABORRECÍAS TODO LO QUE TENGA QUE VER CON EL AMOR.

\- ¡Mentira! - gritó Hidan. - ¡Yo amo todo lo que tenga que ver con el amor! ¡No digas calamidades! ¡Solo porque eres un viejo con más de cien años no quiere decir que puedas burlarte de todo!

La cara de Kakuzu cambio completamente, se recompuso y choco frentes con Hidan.

\- ¡No tengo cien años, tengo noventa y nueve! ¡NOVENTA Y NUEVE! - recalcó, abriendo los ojos fuertemente.

Pain interviene en la pelea separando dolos con un solos golpe.

\- Cállense, incompetentes. - espetó. - Están peleando en frente de un cliente y eso es imperdonable. Quiero que empiecen con la misión, YA.

Habían acordado que Ayano se juntaría con Nobuaki y Naoya a las 16:45 hrs en el parque del Mamut Extinto, Kisame, Orochimaru, Zetsu, Deidara y Hidan estarían como unos simples turistas paseando, mientras registraban la problemática.

Al otro día, aproximadamente a las 16:30, los chicos de la misión estaban listos, en las puertas de la sucursal. Los cinco participantes, vestían diferentes, como civíles.

Deidara vestía de un pantalón holgado, unas zapatillas al estilo ''hip hop'', una playera de basketball y unos lentes naranjos, algunas cadenas de ''oro'' al rededor de su cuello.

Al verlo, los demás Akatsukis reventaron en risas.

\- ¡JAJAJA! ¡Deidara, ¿se supone qué eso es un disfraz?! - estalló Kakuzu.

\- ¡Claro que si, hum! ¡Se supone que tenemos que pasar desapercibidos, hum! - explicó el rubio, avergonzado.

\- Pero Deidara, así llamas más la atención. - dijo Sasori, inocentemente.

\- Te ves ridículo. - agregó Itachi.

\- ¡No entienden nada, hum! ¡Siempre me toca la peor parte, hum!

Deidara, rojo de la ira, se adentro al furgón de los Akatsukis, sin escuchar más.

Hidan estaba vestido de un chándal blanco, llevaba una biblia en la mano y un rosario de Jashin-sama colgando de su pecho. Iba predicando.

\- Aprovecharé el momento para hablar sobre mi religión. - dijo el peliblanco, demasiado serio. - La gente necesita conocer sobre el jashinismo.

\- Que asco, espero que nadie caiga en tu trampa. - dijo Kakuzu, dedicándole una mirada feroz al jashinista.

\- Estoy meditando así que haré caso omiso a tus palabras llenas de odio. - susurró Hidan, persignándose y adentrándose el bus.

\- Estiy miditindi isí qui harí casi omisi a tis pilibris. - se burló Kakuzu.

Orochimaru iba vestido con un kimono morado y llevaba el pelo recogido. Tenía una canasta llena de dulces, según él para todos los niños del parque que deseaban jugar con él.

Itachi oró por aquellos niños.

Zetsu iba vestido con un ridículo traje de árbol; según él así se difuminaría con el entorno. Los demás no sabían si reírse o sentir pena.

Por último Kisame iba vestido con el mismo disfráz que utilizó en la misión pasada. Su peluca más falsa que el cuerpo de Sasori, su vestido mostrando sus piernas peludas. Sin embargo está vez llevaba un coche con bebé de mentira.

Kisame se dirige hacía Itachi, abrazándolo fuertemente, conmovido.

\- Itachi, perdón por abandonarte en estos momentos tan importantes de tu vida, pero tienes que comprender que tengo trabajo. A pesar de que no nos veremos durante mucho tiempo, recuerda: te quiero demasiado. - dijo Kisame, mirándolo a los ojos.

\- Solo serán unas horas, no exageres, es ridículo. - dijo Itachi, zafándose del agarre.

\- ¡Eso es mucho tiempo para nosotros quienes siempre hemos estado juntos desde que hemos nacido! - Kisame le besa la mejilla fuertemente. - Pero no importa. Te quiero por esa razón; eres frío pero sé que por dentro me quieres igual que yo a ti.

El espadachín se da media vuelta, adentrándose al furgón.

Cuando llegaron al parque, estaba Ayano esperandolos. Aún no habían llegado Nobuaki y Naoya, quienes se suponía iban a llegar en pocos instantes.

\- Suelen demorarse algunas veces. - dijo la azabache, mientras Orochimaru le ponía un mini micrófono en su escote para comunicarse.

\- Que mala educación. - dijo el sannin. - Se supone que la dama tiene que hacer esperar.

\- Nosotros estaremos al rededor del parque, nos comunicaremos con los Wokis Tokis de siempre. - informó Kisame, prendiendo el suyo.

\- No puedo creer que nuevamente vaya a usar ese tonto nombre, hum. - se lamentó Deidara, avergonzado, refiriéndose a ''DevilExplotionhum''.

\- Les quiero recordar que nadie tiene que desaparecer como si nada ni hacer algo que no tenga nada que ver con la misión, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Tenemos que juntar nuestras fuerzas para que todo esto salga a la perfección!

\- ¡Cállate Kisame, llamarás la atención! - espetó Zetsu, disfrazado de árbol a un costado aparte.

\- Y tú no hables, se supone que los árboles no hablan, hum. - dijo Deidara.

\- Yo no soy un árbol normal. - apeló el caníbal, cerrando los ojos.

\- Uy si, no me digas, jé. - comentó Hidan, con sarcasmo.

\- Vayan a sus puestos y no se pierdan de vista. - avisó Kisame, empezando a andar con su coche como si fuera una madre de toda la vida. - Estaremos comunicándonos Ayano, tienes que estar atenta.

\- De acuerdo. - respondió la chica, tomando asiento en una banca, que justamente estaba al lado del ''árbol Zetsu''.

Mientras tanto todos los Akatsukis iban personificando sus respectivos personajes.

Hidan camina hacía una esquina donde abre su biblia y empieza a predicar. Varía gente se junta a su al rededor, viendo como el peliblanco cantaba unas melodías gregorianas.

\- TIENEN QUE IRSE POR LA VÍA DEL JASHINISMO, NO CREAN EN LAS DEMÁS RELIGIONES, TODAS SON UNA FARSA.

Un chico de apariencia lamentable da un paso hacía adelante, estaba fumando y tenía los ojos llenos de ojeras.

\- Hace poco más de un año estoy metido en las drogas. - murmuró. - No se que hacer para salir de eso.

Hidan lo toma de los hombros y lo zamarrea fuertemente, haciendo que se le cayera el cigarro.

\- ¡No hijo, tu eres capaz de más! ¡Tienes la capacidad de salir adelante, tener una vida, estudiar y tener una novia! ¡Tienes una vida por delante!

El peliblanco toma del piso un pedazo de rama y saca de su chándal una especie de líquido viscoso con olor a ajo y limón. Se lo tirá en la cara al adolescente quién cae al piso, sorprendido. Hidan empieza a pegar saltos y dar giros en torno a él, mientras cantaba.

\- ALELILUUUUUUUUUUUU AAAAIEEEEEEEOUAAAAAAAAAA, LALALALA HIMALAYAAAAAAAAAA, TERRESINOYUUUUUU, FAMELIKUUUUN.

\- ¿Qué es lo que me está tirando, señor?

\- Es el agua bendita del jashinismo. - respondió Hidan, mientras se agachaba a su altura y le sonreía abiertamente.

\- Me estoy sintiendo mejor. - susurró el adolescente, mientras el color volvía a su piel mágicamente, como si el ''agua bendita del jashinismo'' hubiera hecho efecto al instante.

\- Es porque el espíritu Jashin-sama está inundando tu ser. - respondió Hidan.

La gente se sorprendía del gran cambio del adolescente.

Deidara miraba la escena estupefacto, aun que en verdad casi no le sorprendía lo que era capaz de llegar su amigo por hacer que su religión fuera más grande.

\- Acá, DevilExplotionhum. Hidan está haciendo un buen escándalo, se llega a parecer a Kisame, hum creo que le está sacando el demonio a un chico, cambio, hum. - dijo el rubio, a través del Woki Toki.

El primero en recibir el mensaje fue Kisame, quien estaba al otro extremo del parque, tomando un helado y ''haciendo dormir'' al bebé.

\- Acá Sirenitox30, ¿qué quieres decir con que se parece a mi? Déjalo por mientras. Aún no veo ningún movimiento por parte de Nobuaki y Naoya, estaré vigilando cualquier movimiento. Necesito la ubicación de SerpienteCarnal, cambio.

No se escuchó respuesta por varios minutos. Kisame, o más bien Sirenitox30 volvió a insistir.

\- ¿SerpienteCarnal? ¿Se encuentra en línea? cambio.

\- ¡No es ningún tipo de juego online, hum! - exclamó Deidara, perdiendo los estribos.

\- ¡No grites, Deidara... quiero decir DevilExplotionhum! - espetó Kisame. - ¡Además, ¿dónde se encuentra el estúpido de Orochimaru?! Ósea, de SerpienteCarnal, cambio.

\- ¡Qué se yo, hum! ¡Seguro está jugando con niños pequeños y dándole dulces, hum! Cambio y fuera, hum.

Efectivamente, en una alberca al centro del parque, estaba Orochimaru con su canasta de dulces. De repente, pasa una niña pequeña de no más de cuatro años, tenía el pelo castaño y la color piel blanca, un vestido rosado que a Orochimaru casi lo mata de la ternura.

\- ¡Hey, niña! - exclamó el sannin. - ¡Tengo unos dulces! ¿Quieres jugar conmigo?

La niña se detuvo a mirarlo de pie a cabeza, con una expresión; inexpresiva.

\- ¿Quieres jugar? - insistió él, mostrando le una paleta. - Soy tu tío Orochimaru, soy muy bueno con las niñas lindas cómo tú.

\- ¿Eres un violador? - preguntó la niña, sin inmutarse.

\- ¿Quieres que lo sea? - respondió Orochimaru, frunciendo el ceño melozamente.

\- Mi madre me dijo que no hablara con extraños. - avisó la pequeña, sin irse aún.

\- No te preocupes niña, si jugamos dejaré de ser extraño. - explicó él, acercándose a ella.

En ese momento, en el lado de Deidara, un grupo de personas de apariencia algo ''bandolera'' se acercaba al rubio. No se le veían nada de contentos, caminaban groseramente, con algunos palos y cadenas.

\- ¡Hey tú, el rubio hipjopero! - exclamó el líder del grupo, un hombre alto que vestía de los mismos pantalones que Deidara, más una pañoleta al rededor de la cara.

Deidara obviamente pensó que estaban buscando pelea, entonces retrocedió evitándolos.

\- ¡No nos ignores, rubio! - gritó la misma persona. Deidara se dio media vuelta, cruzándose de brazos y haciéndose el valiente, aun que por dentro se moría de miedo.

\- ¿Quieres pelea, hum? - preguntó, luego de que estuvieran frente a frente.

\- Si, bro, quiero una pelea. - respondió el otro, mientras un aura oscura invadía a los dos sujetos.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, teme, hum?

\- Lo que quiero decir es que... - sus ojos brillan al máximo esplendor. - ¡Tú tienes cara de hacer break dance! - exclamó, mientras un aura clara aparecía al rededor de él y flores de todos los colores lo rodeaban.

Deidara traga saliva, confundido. Sabía que tenía que hacer el papel de alguien con estilo ''hip hop'' y nadie lo podía descubrir. Kisame fue enfático en ese punto de la misión.

\- Ehm... hum, claro. Gané el premio nacional del Break Dance, hum. - mintió, con varias gotitas de sudor en su frente.

\- ¡Oh, ¿enserio?! - gritó, maravillado. - ¡Mi nombre es Cirilio, ¿quieres venir a bailar con nosotros?!

\- Claro, hum. - dijo Deidara,dejándose llevar por la situación. - ¿A dónde vamos, hum?

\- Ahí. - apuntó Cirilio, a un tipo de cancha en al otro lado del parque, donde estaban algunos personas que practicaban BMX y skeaters.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, todos se acercaron a saludar a Deidara amablemente. A pesar de tener la apariencia de delincuentes, eran demasiado amables.

\- Deidara me contó que fue el ganador nacional de Break Dance. - comentó Cirilio, a un grupo de amigos.

\- ¡Oh, muéstranos un poco de tu baile! - gritó uno de ellos.

\- ¡Si! - exclamó una muchacha, yendo por unos parlantes. Deidara traga saliva nervioso. Jamás en su vida había bailado Break Dance y claramente no quería hacer el ridículo.

\- ¿Qué pasa, man? ¿Vas a bailar? - preguntó Cirilio, abrazando de los hombros al rubio, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

Deidara se soltó mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja, la chica que había ido a buscar los parlantes puso una música de rap, el rubio se empezó a mover al son del ritmo. En un momento determinado le quito de la cabeza un gorro a un chico y se lo puso hacía atrás.

Un tumulto de gente se acumuló al rededor de Deidara, mientras él pegaba saltos y vueltas, la gente gritaba a su al rededor dándole ánimos.

\- ¡Hum! - exclamó Deidara, abriéndose de piernas, haciendo que la mayoría de los hombres se agarraran sus partes bajas.

\- ¡Eso tuvo que haber dolido! - dijeron algunos.

\- No, hum. - respondió él, reincorporándose. - Para mi no existe el dolor en el baile, hum. - dijo, dramáticamente.

Unas chicas empezaron a echarle porras, haciendo que se moviera con muchas más ganas. Se apoyo en sus dos manos y empezó a girar rápidamente, tanto que ni si quiera se podía ver su silueta.

\- ¡Se parece a flash! - exclamó una chica, con corazones en sus ojos.

\- ¡Eres el Rey del baile! - gritó otra.

Mientras Deidara hacía su baile de break dance, mientras Hidan predicaba, tratando le de sacar el demonio a quien se cruzara en su camin, mientras Zetsu se hacía pasar por un árbol y mientras Kisame hacía dormir a su ''bebé'' en ese instante, dos personas entraban al parque o más bien, dos hombres.

Uno, era pelinegro con ojs grises bastante potentes, a decir verdad era bastante guapo. Tenía un aire bastante serio, su nombre era Nobuaki y estaba acompañado de un pequeño pudul blanco.

Sin embargo, el segundo había entrado al parque con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. El era pelinaranja, un tono muy parecido al de Pain) con ojos verdes.

\- ¿Dónde estará Ayano? - se preguntó Naoya, rascando su nuca con torpeza.

\- No lo se, ¿por qué debería saberlo? Simplemente no lo se y tu tampoco lo sabes. - respondió Nobuaki, con su 'particular' manera de hablar.

Caminaron hasta ver una pelnegra sentada en una banca, al lado de un extraño árbol. Aún no se daban cuenta que era Zetsu disfrazado porque realmente se difuminaba bien con el disfraz.

\- ¡Ayano-chuaaaaaaaaan! - exclamó Naoya, alzando sus manos con exageración.

\- ¡Nobuaki-kun! - gritó Ayano, ignorando la presencia del pelinaranjo para abrazar al pelinegro, con los ojos convertidos en corazones.

\- No me abraces. No me gusta las personas que abrazan porque abrazan mucho. - espetó Nobuaki, inexpresivo como siempre.

\- ¡Gof! - exclamó el perro, mostrando le los dientes a Ayano.

La pelinegra muy por el contrario se apegó más a Nobuaki, haciendo que una gotita de sudor recorriera su cien.

En un rincón (muy cerca de Zetsu) Naoya estaba en posición fetal, llorando a mares, tenía un aura depresiva.

A los lejos, Kisame, Hidan y Deidara se comunicaban con sus Wokis Tokis.

\- Ac DevilExplotionhum, divisó movimiento cerca del punto 678, hum. Nobuaki y Naoya llegaron al parque, hum. Cambio, hum. - dijo el rubio, alejándose del grupo de baile.

\- Recibido por Sirenitox30, veo lo mismo, solo manténganse en su actuación hasta nuevo aviso, cambio. - dijo Kisame.

\- ¡No interrumpan mi peregrinación! - espetó Hidan, con los ojos blancos, apagando el Woki Toki y volviendo a sus cantos gregorianos.

\- Por cierto, hum, ¿no han visto a Orochimaru? Hace un buen rato no reporta su posición, hum, me tiene algo preocupado, hum. - comento Deidara.

\- DevilExplotionhum, recuerda que tienes que utilizar los nombres claves. - corrigió Kisame.

\- Lo que sea, hum. ¿Dónde está SerpienteCarnal, hum?

\- Tampoco lo eh visto. No importa, no nos preocupemos por el tonto de Orochimaru, digo, de SerpienteCarnal, no se perderá, cambio y fuera.

Mientras tanto, Ayano aún se mantenía pegada a Nobuaki como una lapa, bajo la mirada de Zetsu, que pasaba muy desapercibido con su traje de árbol.

Aun que de repente, el perro empezó a oler el ''extraño'' árbol, haciendo que Zetsu cada vez se pusiera más nervioso.

El perro, empezó a ladrarle con absoluta ira, haciendo que Ayano, Naoya y Nobuaki se sorprendieran.

\- ¡Cleto! ¡No ladres a ese árbol Cleto! ¡Tu nunca ladras, ¿por qué estás ladrando ahora?! - exclamó Nobuaki, agarrando al perro.

Ayano tragó saliva, también nerviosa. No quería que descubrieran su infiltración y mucho menos quedar en ridículo.

\- Nobuaki-kun, ¿por qué no vamos a tomar un helado? - preguntó ella, tratando de evitar ese extraño árbol.

\- ¡Claro que si, Ayano-chuan! - gritó Naoya, poniéndose de pie. - Eso si, no traje dinero así que tendrás que invitar tú.

\- ¿¡Qué?! ¡No eres nada de caballero! - exclamó Ayano, con los ojos blancos. - ¡Se supone que el varón tiene que invitar a la dama! ¡Además yo no tengo dinero!

\- Entonces paga el Tontiaki. - respondió el pelinaranja, estirando la trompa.

\- Yo solo pagaré mi helado y el de Ayano, no te pagaré ningún helado, ¿por qué tendría que pagarte un helado? - espetó Nobuaki, cuando el perro ya estaba tranquilo.

\- ¡¿Lo ves?! ¡Deberías de aprender de Nobuaki-kun! - gritó Ayano, agarrando el brazo del pelinegro.

Naoya nuevamente se va a un rincón, con mucha depresión en su corazón.

Luego de unos minutos, en los cuales Naoya (con lo bipolar que era) recuperó su estado anímico, caminaron hacía una heladería.

Los Akatsukis sonrieron maléficamente. Sabían que esa era la señal para empezar su añorable misión.

\- Acá Clorofila04. - dijo Zetsu, desde su Woki Toki. - Los tontos empezaron a moverse. Por cierto, Nobuaki habla extraño, cambio.

\- Acá DevilExplotionHum. Yo igual me di cuenta de eso, hum. Repite todo lo que dice, hum, cambio. - dijo Deidara.

\- No eres el indicado para decir eso, Deidara. - dijo Kisame.

El trío amoroso cruzo todo el parque, primero pasando por el lugar donde se encontraba una competencia de Break Dance.

Había un rubio de pelo largo y ojos celestes, bailando al más puro ritmo del hip hop. Era Deidara, quien estaba rodeado de mucha gente tirando le porras.

Ayano (quien sabía perfectamente las etapas de la misión) se acercó al tumulto, haciéndose la sorprendida.

\- ¡Mira Nobuaki-kun, una competencia de Break Dance! - Deidara para de bailar y se dirige hacía el trió amoroso, secándose el sudor de su frente, con su antebrazo.

\- ¿Quieren participar, hum?

Naoya, al ver al rubio frunció el ceño. Sabía perfectamente que en algún lado lo había visto.

\- Espera. - dijo el pelinaranjo, con duda. - Yo te eh visto en algún lugar.

\- Ehm, no, hum. Debes estar confundido, hum. - respondió Deidara, nervioso, mirando de un lado a otro con complicidad.

\- ¡Tú eres el de la serie Naruto Shippuden! ¡Hasta tienen la misma muletilla! ¡Eres Deidara, el de Akatsuki!

La gente se junto al rededor de Deidara, mirándolo como un bicho raro.

\- Jaja, hum. Bueno, ese es mi pasado, ahora soy experto en el Break Dance, hum. - trató de explicar el rubio, con nerviosismo.

\- Hmm... ya veo... ¡Oh, hablando de Break Dance yo soy muy bueno bailando!

Nobuaki frunció el ceño, mientras juntaba sus labios en una fina línea, tratando de aguantar la risa que estaba apunto de irrumpir.

Naoya, se dio cuenta de esto, y exasperado le gritó:

\- ¡¿De qué te ríes, Tontiaki?!

\- A no pues, de tu baile. No sabia que bailabas tan bonito, ¿por qué no bailas un baile para hacer un demostración?

\- ¡Maldito! ¡Solo porque tú ni si quiera puedes mover la pelvis!

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste de mi pelvis?! ¡Con eso no se juega! - espetó el pelinegro, chocando frente con Naoya.

\- ¡Entonces si tanto mueves bien tu pelvis, ¿por qué no haces una demostración?!

\- ¡Claro que si, ahora mismo te haré una demostración, para que veas la demostración más genial del mundo!

Nobuaki da un paso hacía delante, tirando le el perro a Deidara, de la nada empieza a sonar una canción de rap. Poco a poco sus pies se empezaron a llevar por el ritmo rápido. De repente, hace un mortal hacía atrás dejando a todos con la boca abierta, especialmente a Naoya quien nunca se imaginó ese talento.

El pelinegro empezó a hacer el paso lunar de Mickael Jackson, luego media vuelta hacía atrás, parándose de las manos y caminando.

Para finalizar, él se abrió de piernas con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- ¿Te gusto mi baile, tonto que no sabe de baile? - cuestionó Nobuaki, sin ninguna gota de cansancio.

\- ¡Kya, Nobuaki-kun! ¡Lo has echo magnífico! - gritó Ayano, abrazándolo fuertemente.

\- Me sofocas, con tu abrazo me sofocas. - espetó el pelinegro, tratando de zafarse del agarre.

\- Tengo que darte mis respetos, hum. Te admiro de ahora en adelante, hum. - dijo Deidara, haciendo una reverencia en frente de Nobuaki.

El pelinegro, satisfecho con su actuación le dirigió una mirada intencionada a Naoya, éste último estaba en un rincón con un gran aura depresiva.

Se despidieron y nuevamente empezaron a cruzar el parque para ir en busca de sus preciados helados. Había un silencio espectral, Ayano estaba demasiado apegada a Nobuaki de un brazo y Naoya estaba en silencio, celándolo.

De repente se dan cuenta que otro tumulto de gente estaba reunida a un -parecer- sacerdote, con cabello blanco y para ser sinceros, algo guapo.

\- ¡ALEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE LILOYOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, LALALALA, LELELELE, LUUUUUUUUUU! - cantaba unos cantos gregorianos, haciendo que algunos fieles empezaran a bailar al rededor de él.

\- Hoy esta bastante peculiar el parque. Hay bastante gente peculiar. - comentó Nobuaki, encontrando extraño este echo, pues la mayoría de las veces el parque solía ser bastante tranquilo.

\- Jeje, si, tienes razón. - respondió Ayano, nerviosa, mientras se soltaba del brazo del pelinegro.

Hidan (quien estaba consciente de que el trío amoroso estaba ahí) dejo de cantar y disimuladamente sacó el Woki Toki y se comunicó con los demás.

\- Acá, MeGustaLaSangre los individuos 304, 305 y 306 están acá. Procederé con el plan, cambio y fuera.

Dio un paso hacía adelante. Recogió su biblia Jashinista del suelo y se persignó. Apuntó a Naoya.

El pelinaranjo miró hacía todas partes, preguntándose si a él era quien lo llamaban.

\- Si, tú, hijo. - confirmo Hidan, mientras un aura de los dioses recorría su silueta.

\- ¿Qué quieres? - preguntó Naoya, sin entender nada.

Hidan se acercó lo bastante como para que Naoya se sintiera incómodo.

\- Tienes la cara de tener demasiada pena en tu alma, corazón y espíritu, ¿quieres confesarte con este fiel sacerdote de la religión Jashinista? - preguntó, lo más amable posible.

Naoya parpadeó por unos segundos,un silencio reino en todo el parque, ni si quiera los gritos y cantos de niños se escuchaban.

Hasta que el finalmente el pelinaranjo tomó palabra.

\- Lo siento, soy evangélico. - y se retiró.

Hidan se quedó de pie, pasmado. Jamás había pensado en la posibilidad de que Naoya iba a rechazar su solicitud religiosa, especialmente porque eso significaba algo esencial en la misión.

\- ¡Oye, MeGustaLaSangre! ¡Eres un tonto, fallaste con la misión! - gritó Kisame, desde el Woki Toki.

\- ¡Te dije que deberías haber dicho que eras evangélico, hum! ¡Eres un porfiado, hum! - apoyó Deidara.

\- ¡Cállense! ¡Ustedes no tienen ni idea el amor que siento por Jashin-sama! - sollozó Hidan.

\- ¡Oye, Naoya! - gritó mientras tanto Ayano, siguiéndolo. - ¡Fuiste muy grosero, ¿sabes?! ¡No te das cuenta como se tuvo que haber sentido Hidan, quiero decir, el sacerdote!

Naoya no respondió, solo se encogió de hombros.

\- Déjalo. El no sabe nada de religiones, no sabe nada. Deberia aprender porque no sabe nada. - dijo Nobuaki.

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste?! - exclamó Naoya, juntando frentes con el pelinegro.

\- Lo que escuchaste que dije. Dije que no sabes nada, eso dije. - respondió él, sin perder la calma.

\- ¡Chicos dejen de pelear! - gritó Ayano.

De repente la chica vislumbra a lo lejos, un puesto de helado. Sus ojos se convierten en corazones y va como alma que lleva el diablo al puesto.

\- ¡Ayano-chan! - gritó Naoya, siguiéndola.

Fueron al puesto, mientras Ayano hacía los pedidos. Naoya se quedo en la banca de afuera esperándolos. Cuando compraron, (solamente Ayano y Nobuaki estaban comiendo) se dirigieron nuevamente a la banca, la cual estaba al lado de Zetsu disfrazado de árbol.

Luego de algunos minutos en los cuales los tres discutían por meras cosas, el perro de Nobuaki, Cleto, se dirigió a un árbol.

Pero no a un árbol cualquiera.

Era Zetsu.

El adorable perrito levantó su pata, mientras de la nada salía un pequeño chorro. Ayano se quedo entumecida y Zetsu con unas náuseas terribles.

\- ¡Cleto! - gritó Ayano, quitando al perro luego de que ocurrió tal atrocidad.

\- ¿Qué tiene? Cleto solamente estaba haciendo su necesidad. Su necesidad es orinar, y bueno, por otra parte el árbol necesita el líquido. Son sus necesidades. - dijo Nobuaki, extrañado por el comportamiento de Ayano.

\- Por primera vez concuerdo con Tontiaki. - dijo Naoya.

\- Es que... Este... Como decirlo, jé. - trato de explicar Ayano, cuando de pronto el árbol se empezó mover de manera extraña.

Zetsu parecía que estuviera convulsionando.

\- **QUE ASCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.** \- gritó haciendo que varios niños se pusieran a llorar del miedo.

Naoya y Nobuaki se calleron de culo sorprendidos, mientras el perro ladraba a Zetsu.

\- SABÍA QUE ERA MALA IDEA INFILTRARME DE ÁRBOL, LO PRIMERO QUE ME PASA ES QUE ME ORINA UN PERRO.

\- ¡Mamá! ¡Un monstruo! - gritó un niño, aferrándose a su madre.

\- ¡ **NO SOY UN MONSTRUOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**! - gritó Zetsu, pareciéndose demasiado a Shrek. - **NO CRITIQUES A ALGUIEN SOLO POR SU APARIENCIA.**

El niño se puso a llorar a mares, mientras la gente salía disparada del parque. Deidara y Hidan se quedaron completamente solos, mirando la escena con el ceño fruncido.

Mientras tanto, Kisame también observaba todo con bastante fastidio.

\- Ese tonto de Zetsu, ¡no puede hacer algo bien! ¡Moriré de la angustia! - exclamó el oriundo de la niebla, con dramatización. Sacó su Woki Toki y lo encendió. - Acá Sirenitox30, misión fallida. Nos preparamos para abdicar, cambio y fuera.

Él se saca su peluca y tira al bebé demasiado lejos. Empieza a correr mientras su vestido se apegaba a su cuerpo gracias al viento, la gente que quedaba se giró a verlo, pensando que era un travestí o algo parecido.

En el camino se le unieron Deidara y Hidan. El primero se sacó todos sus collares de ''oro'' y el segundó se saco su bata blanca, quedando solamente con boxers.

\- ¡¿Dónde está Orochimaru, hum?! - exclamó Deidara, tratando de buscarlo con la mirada.

\- ¡Hace un buen rato no se reporta, ¿le habrá pasado algo?! - preguntó Hidan.

\- ¡Con lo tonto que es, seguro que si! - dijo Kisame.

A lo lejos Naoya, Nobuaki y Ayano miraban a esos tres con la boca abierta. Zetsu ya había salido disparado hacía el carro de Akatsuki, a sabiendas de que la misión había fallado.

\- Como dije, hay mucha gente peculiar en este parque no peculiar. - murmuró Nobuaki.

Volviendo a los Akatsukis, aun estaban buscando a Orochimaru. El sannin no se aparecía por ningún lado.

\- Oye, hum. - dijo, Deidara, de repente, parando de correr. - Nadie nos está siguiendo, ¿entonces por qué corrimos, hum?

\- ¡Porque necesitamos ponerle más tensión a esto! ¡Somos unos policías, es normal que salgamos corriendo como esas películas de acción! - exclamó Kisame, con su típica dramatización.

\- ¡Cállense y busquen a Orochimaru, joder! ¡No nos podemos ir sin ese tío! - gritó Hidan.

Cerca de ese lugar, en un pequeño círculo de arena, con refalines y columpios, habían aproximadamente diez niños reunidos en un circulo.

Deidara, Hidan y Kisame suponerlo que Orochimaru estaba atrás de todo ello.

Se acercaron lentamente. Era extraño pues ningún niño decía palabra o se movía. De repente, vieron que Orochimaru se pone de pies, estaba con una extraña sonrisa de pervertido y con un bolsa llena de dulces, mientras que corría entre el círculo y los tiraba.

\- ¡El tío Orochi es el mejor del mundo!~- exclamaba, cual niño de tres años.

\- ¡El tío Orochi es el mejor del mundo!~- repetían los niños.

Un tic nació entre Deidara, Hidan y Kisame.

\- Espero que ese imbécil no los haya violado o algo por el estilo, hum. - comentó Deidara, a sabiendas que la mercancía preferida de Orochimaru, siempre iba a ser los niños.

\- ¡No tenemos tiempo para eso! ¡Orochimaru! ¡Ven, ahora! ¿¡Qué has estado haciendo todo este tiempo?! - gritó Kisame, yendo hasta allá y agarrando el brazo del sannin, jalándolo y corriendo.

\- ¡Espera, Kisame! ¡Estoy teniendo una reunión muy importante!

\- ¡No me interesa, tenemos que irnos! ¡La misión ah fallado, no hemos venido a secuestrar niños ni nada parecido!

\- ¿¡Quién dijo que secuestraría niños?! - espetó Orochimaru, con los ojos blancos. - ¡Solo quería pedirlos prestado con un plazo indefinido!

Luego de esa fallida misión, los Akatsukis volvieron a la sucursal muy de noche. No se querían encontrar con Pain y darles explicaciones.

Estaban los cuatro reunidos en una mesa, en la oscuridad, solo con la leve luz de un vela.

Todos se veían con una apariencia horripilante, casi como de una película de terror. Especialmente Orochimaru.

\- Estás bien feo, Orochimaru. - comentó Hidan.

\- ¡Oye! - espetó el sannin, ofendido.

\- Cállense, no estamos acá para pelear. - interrumpió Kisame. - No eh dejado de llorar en días por nuestro fracaso, no eh comido y eh pasado frio... estoy entrando en una gran depresión.

-¡Yo igual! ¡Aún siento el olor de la orina de perro! - gritó Zetsu.

\- Pero Kisame, si solo paso hace unas horas, hum. - dijo Deidara.

\- ¡Cállate Deidara! ¡Eso es lo que siento en mi corazón! - Kisame tosió para recomponer su compostura. - Mañana será la misión definitiva. Vamos a poner en practica ''el sentido inverso''.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - preguntó Hidan.

\- Según mis conclusiones... Muy en el fondo de Nobuaki y Naoya... Ellos tienen un corazón yaoi. - terminó de decir Kisame, abriendo sus ojos al máximo esplendor.

.

Nobuaki caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de la ciudad. No había casi nadie de gente, pues era día feriado.

De repente, sintió un golpe que lo aturdió, y cayó al piso.

 **.**

Naoya terminaba de estar en el GYM, pero él no se había dado cuenta que de hace rato lo estaban siguiendo.

Le taparan la boca y al aspirar un olor extraño, poco a poco sintió como sus párpados se aflojaban y caía rendido en el sueño.

 **.**

En una sala blanca bien iluminada se encontraba Naoya y Nobuaki, siendo observados por unas cámaras.

Kisame, Hidan, Zetsu, Deidara, Orochimaru y Ayano estaban observando las pantallas. Está última había sido llamada para observar la teoría de Kisame.

\- No creo que sea así, quiero decir, Nobuaki es tan varonil y todo eso... Puedo esperarlo de Naoya pero no de él. - dijo Ayano, nerviosa.

\- No te dejes llevar por las apariencias. - dijo la parte clara de Zetsu.

\- Cállense, se están empezando a mover. - espetó Kisame.

Y era así. El cuerpo de Naoya y de Nobuaki poco a poco se levantaban. Al verse las caras los dos se sorprendieron.

\- ¡¿Qué haces acá?! - exclamó Naoya.

\- ¡Eso debería decirlo yo! ¡¿Qué haces acá?! - respondió el pelinegro.

\- ¡No se, de pronto sentí que me dormía! ¿¡Y tú por qué tienes un chichón en tu cabeza?!

\- ¡Porque me golpearon la cabeza! ¡Golpearé al que me golpeó!

Kisame tosido y desde unos parlantes su voz resonó.

\- MUAJAJAJA, MALDITOS. - rió, actuando. - ESTÁ SERÁ LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE VEAN UNA CARA, ASÍ QUE DIGAN SU ÚLTIMO DESEO YA QUE LOS MATAREEEEEEEEEÉ.

\- ¡¿Quien eres tú?! - gritó Naoya, asustado.

\- ¡Identificate, tonto no identificado! - apoyó Nobuaki.

\- NO ESTÁN EN LA POSICIÓN PARA CUESTIONARME, BICHOS. SOLO APROVECHEN SUS ÚLTIMOS CINCO MINUTOS DE VIDA, ANTES QUE EL GAS ENTRE POR LA VENTILACIÓN Y LOS ASFIXIE.

\- NOOOOOOOOO. - gritaron los dos, antes de que la comunicación se cortara.

\- ¡¿Qué vamos a hacer, Nobuaki?! ¡ESTAMOS JODIDOS! JO-DI-DOS. - gritó Naoya, tirándose al piso.

De repente, el pelinaranjo sintió como unos brazos rodeaban su cuerpo y lo abrazaban. Era Nobuaki.

\- Como quedan cinco minutos no quiero desperdiciar esto cinco minutos. Diré todo lo que siento en estos cinco minutos, para no morir con el resentimiento de no decirte todo lo que siento, en estos cinco minutos.

\- ¡¿Qué coño haces, Nobuaki?! ¡Suéltame! ¡No es tiempo para bromas! - espetó Naoya, tratando de zafarse del agarre.

\- No es una broma. Si esto fuera una broma, estaría bromeando, pero no es una broma. - el pelinegro se aferró más. - Escúchame... Lo diré en una sola palabra así que escúchame...

Naoya tragó saliva, mientras sus mejillas se calentaban.

\- Nobuaki... ¿no estás jugando?

\- Te amo, Naoya, así que tú también ámame.

Y pegarón labios.

La mandíbula de Ayano técnicamente se cayó al piso. Deidara y Hidan estaban igual. Zetsu no decía palabra, estaba inmutable. Orochimaru tenía corazones en los ojos y Kisame lloraba de la alegría.

\- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Hemos completado la misión! ¡Eliminamos el trío amoroso que estabas tan preocupada, Ayano-san! ¡Deberías estar más feliz! - gritó Kisame, agarrándola por los hombros.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¿QUÉ TRABAJO HABLAN? NO LO CUMPLIERON PARA NADA. - exclamó la pelinegra, con los ojos blancos.

\- Lo siento señorita. - dijo alguien, entrando a la sala. Era Kakuzu y detrás de él estaban los Akatsukis restantes con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. - No nos especifico como elimináramos el trío amoroso, técnicamente cumplimos con la misión.

Hidan rió por lo bajo.

\- Tsh, maldito viejo tacaño... - susurró, aun que por dentro se sentía bastante orgulloso.

Kakuzu empezó a teclear la calculadora rápidamente.

\- Mmh... esto es el costo de nuestra misión, Ayano. - dijo Kakuzu, mostrando los números de la calculadora, los cuales eran infinitos.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - escupió ella. - ¡¿Qué pasa si no lo pagó?! Ustedes son hombres no me pueden hacer nada.

Todos se miraron entre si mientras sonreían de oreja a oreja.

Konan da un paso hacía adelante mientras tenía las manos en su cadera.

\- Yo soy mujer $%$% que no se te olvide #$#$$. Ahora paga la #$#$$ misión antes de que #$#$4 tu maldito #$#$$#. - dijo Konan, con un aura de los mil demonios.

Ayano se pone de pie mientras dejaba una bolsa negra llena de billetes. Se va corriendo mientras gritaba y sollozaba: - LOS DENUNCIARÉ, SON UNA POLICÍA ASQUEROSA.

El primero en abalanzarse a los billetes fue Kakuzu.

\- Bueno, después de todo eramos villanos. - dijo Pain, encogiéndose de hombros.

* * *

Al fin terminé este conti, perdón perdón perdón y mil perdones por la demora. Se que les prometí que iba a subir rápido, pero este capitulo fue el más difícil de escribir, me quiebre la mente tratando de idear el desarrollo :(

Agradecimientos ah: **Rominitax15, ichimaruu, Sabaku no Kai, Noelia544, Tobi Uchiha-chan.**


	4. Akatsuki y los dulces

Nota del autor: Perdón por la demora, pero en realidad la inspiración no me llegaba para nada:( Se que Hallowen paso hace mucho tiempo, pero no podía ignorar la petición de nadie, ustedes saben n.n

Agradecer a **Noelia544** por enviar tu denuncia, espero que te guste el desarrollo.

* * *

 **Mención al Chavo del 8.**

 **Akatsuki y los dulces.**

CSI: AKATSUKI

Las fechas de Hallowen se estaban acercando cada vez más, solo faltaban dos días para esto. Era una mañana como todas otras en la sucursal Akatsuki.

Itachi, Sasori y Orochimaru estaban en sus respectivas cabinas. Por correo electrónico habían descubierto que mucha gente se enteró de esta peculiar policía y por ende, habían enviado demasiadas cartas con denuncias.

Zetsu, Hidan y Kakuzu estaban sentados en el living viendo -como siempre- El Chavo del 8. Los tres se reían a carcajadas.

De pronto, en la televisión, sale una escena donde Kiko empieza a llorar pegado en la pared.

\- Hey, Hidan, ¿por qué estás llorando? - preguntó Kakuzu, con intensiones de joder al peliblanco.

Éste, se demoró en entender la broma.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Maldito viejo tacaño! ¡No te eh molestado hoy día, así que no me jodas!

\- Ni ti ih molistidi hiy díi, isí qui ni mi jodis. - imitó Kakuzu, en silencio.

 **\- ¡Cállense los dos! ¡Estoy viendo la televisión! -** espetó la parte oscura de Zetsu.

Kisame se encontraba ordenando la sucursal. Llevaba un traje de Maid.

\- Te ves ridículo. - comentó Itachi, dos veces.

\- ¡Déjame! ¡En vez de apoyarme, me insultas! ¡Es para mantener personificado mi personaje de sirvienta!

Él se dirige al living donde estaban Zetsu, Hidan y Kakuzu. Estos últimos aún se mantenían peleando.

\- ¡Y yo no eh mencionado que has tapado el baño, Hidan! - remató Kakuzu.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Se suponía que eso era un secreto! ¡¿Por qué lo mencionas?! - reclamó Hidan, con los ojos llorosos.

\- ¡Cállense y dejen de pelear! ¡Parecen novios! - espetó Kisame, mientras barría el living. - ¡Miren como tienen todo acá, cochino, lleno de migajas de pan! ¡Son unos sucios! ¡Claro, como yo me parto la espalda barriendo y limpiando todo lo que ustedes ensucian! ¡Estos días han sido tortuoso para mi! ¡Son unos aprovechados!

 **\- ¡Kisame cállate! ¡Te pareces a mi mamá!** \- exclamó la parte oscura de Zetsu.

En eso, la puerta de la oficina de Pain se abre abruptamente. Era Konan, quien estaba solamente con una toalla y su pelo mojado, de un color... de un color bastante extraño. Entre verde y rojo.

La chica se veía más que enojada.

Detrás de ella estaba Pain, quien por todos los medios la trataba de cubrir.

\- ¡No miren, escuinclos! - exclamaba el líder, con los ojos rojos.

\- ¡Déjame #$#$ Pain! - gritó Konan, dándole una patada en sus partes bajas.

Todos se mantenían en silencio, con la boca abierta.

\- Vaya, que ridiculez. - comentó Itachi.

\- Ay Konan, como estás así de prendida tan temprano por la mañana. - dijo Orochimaru, pervertidamente. - Además ¿qué te paso en el pelo?

La peliazul ignoró todos aquellos comentarios. Estaba demasiado enojada como para prestarles atención.

\- ¡MALDITOS #$#$#$ PERROS #$#$! ¡¿QUIÉN FUE EL #$#$#$ QUÉ LE PUSO COLORANTE A MI SHAMPOO #$#$#$!?

Los primeros en estallar en risas, fueron Deidara, Hidan y Kakuzu, los cuales no paraban de reír en el suelo.

\- ¡JAJAJAJA! ¡SE VE COMO HARLEYN QUEEN EN VERSIÓN JODIDA! - rió Hidan.

\- ¡HUUUUUUUUUM! ¡PEOR, SE VE COMO LA IMITACIÓN, HUM! - apoyó Deidara.

\- ¡JAJAJAJAJA, SABÍA QUE ESO IBA A SER UNA BUENA IDEA! ¡TE VA A SERVIR COMO DISFRAZ PARA HALLOWEN KONAN! ¡NO TE LO TOMES A MAL!

\- ¡Malditos! - gritó Pain, recomponiéndose del golpe de la peliazul... bueno ahora, peli-roja-verde. - ¡Como se atreven a hacerle eso a mi mujer!

\- Cállate Pain... - dijo Konan, en silencio, mientras un aura oscura recorría su silueta. - Yo me encargaré de esto.

Minutos después, Hidan, Deidara y Kakuzu estaban encerrados en el baño, lleno de chichones y moratones.

\- ¡Eso les pasa por $#$$ imbéciles!

\- ¡Pero Konan, ayer nos preguntaste que cómo podrías disfrazarte para Hallowen! - exclamó Hidan, golpeando la puerta efervescente.

\- ¡Es verdad! ¡No lo hicimos con mala intensión! - apoyó Kakuzu.

\- ¡Vamos a pasar el resto de nuestras vidas acá! ¡HUUUUUUUM! - sollozaba Deidara.

\- ¡Se lo merecen #$#%#$#! ¡Conmigo no se juega #$##$#%, menos ustedes trío de #$#$#!

Pasarón algunas horas. Hidan, Deidara y Kakuzu no salieron más del baño, Konan no pudo sacarse el colorante del pelo. Itachi, Orochimaru y Sasori estaban viendo las posibles denuncias que podrían solucionar.

\- Itachi, ¿qué te parece está? - preguntó Sasori, inocentemente, apuntando el computador.

\- ¿Qué dice? - preguntó el Uchiha.

\- ''Mi perro se perdió hace tres años. Aún tengo la esperanza de recuperarlo'' - leyó el pelirojo. - Pobre perrito, me da pena, deberíamos ayudarle.

\- No digas ridiculeces, Sasori. Debe estar muerto.

\- Pero el perrito... -Itachi lo interrumpió.

\- Basta.

En eso, se abren las puertas automáticas de la sucursal. Todos se giran a mirar atentamente, cuando tres niños pasaban seriamente. Dos chicos y una chica.

Uno tenía los ojos verdes y el pelo rubio, llevaba como accesorio unos anteojos con marco color rojo.

El segundo chico es un pelinaranja con ojos grises, se veía demasiado tímido.

Y por último, una chica de pelo negro, corto, quien portaba una cámara y le sacaba fotos a toda la sucursal.

El chico rubio se dirige a la cabina de Sasori, sus amigos se sentaron en el sillón. Konan se acerca a estos dos últimos a ofrecerles refrescos, pues el día está bastante caluroso.

\- Gracias. - respondió el pelinaranjo.

La chica de la nada, le empieza a sacar fotos al pelo de Konan.

\- Wow, onee-san, tienes el pelo muy extraño. - comentó la pelinegra, sin parar.

\- O-oye, te sugiero que pares de sacar fotos.

\- No te preocupes, plebeya. - dijo el chico rubio, con aires de ''superioridad''. - Ella es así, no hay nada que se le pueda hacer al respecto.

\- ¿Cómo me llamaste? - susurró Konan, mientras un aura oscura la rodeaba.

\- Tranquila, Konan-san, son solo pequeños niños adorables. - dijo Kisame, asustado porque la peliazul perdiera la paciencia.

\- ¿Estás llevando un disfraz? - preguntó la chica de la cámara, mientras le sacaba fotos a Kisame.

\- Jaja, no querida, soy así. Algo extraño pero soy así.

\- Estás re feo.

Los ojos de él se llenaron de lagrimas y con su dramatización de siempre, su cara se distorsionó, su boca se hizo para abajo e hizo una mueca de dolor.

\- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

Y corrió hacía el baño, encerrándose con Deidara, Hidan y Kakuzu.

\- ¡Denme un lado, me acaban de romper el corazón! ¡Necesito que alguien me abrace y me diga que todo estará bien! ¡Nunca eh sido tan ultrajado en mi vida! ¡Me siento derrotado, deprimido!

\- ¡Kisame, me aplastas hum! - se escuchaba desde adentro.

La chica de las fotos y el chico pelinaranja se sentaron en los sillones mientras el chico rubio (que parecía ser el líder del grupo) iba directamente hacía la cabina de Sasori.

\- Buenos días. - dijo Sasori, algo nervioso pues era su primera atención.

\- Hola, me llamo Stan y vengo a ordenarles una misión. - dijo, bastante serio.

Sasori empieza a anotar rápidamente en el computador.

\- Como debes saber se acerca Hallowen, por lo que con mis amigos, Mai y Sandy compramos demasiados dulces... - el pelirojo lo interrumpe.

\- Espera, ¿qué es Hallowen?

\- Es el día de brujas, la gente sale disfrazada a pedir dulces y esas cosas. - explicó el niño.

\- Ah, no sabia. Nunca eh ido a Hayugin. - dijo Sasori.

\- Es Hallowen.

\- Mi abuela Chiyo decía que esas cosas no son de Dios. - continuó el pelirojo.

\- Me da exactamente lo mismo, solo escucha mi petición... En pocas palabras unos ladrones robaron nuestros dulces y creo que sé quienes han sido.

\- Si sabes quienes fueron, ¿entonces por que no lo haces tu mismo? - preguntó Itachi, desde la otra cabina.

\- Porque no seremos rivales contra ellos. - dijo con simpleza. Stan le pasa a Sasori una tarjeta con una dirección.

\- ¿Qué es esto? - preguntó Sasori, mirándola.

\- Es el lugar donde los delincuentes harán una fiesta de Hallowen, pueden ir ahí y recuperar los dulces. Es simple.

De pronto, la puerta del baño se abre mostrando a un Kakuzu con un aura oscura.

\- ¡Oye, pelafustan! ¡¿Quién te dio permiso para salir?! - exclamó Pain, con los ojos blancos.

\- Si nos exiges tanto, mocoso, es porque una paga buena nos darás, ¿no? - dijo Kakuzu, ignorando al líder.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? - preguntó el niño, con total indiferencia.

\- Soy el tesorero de CSI:AKATSUKI. Mi nombre es Kakuzu, recuérdelo. - dijo, dramáticamente.

Hidan y Deidara irrumpen en risas desde el baño, mientras Kisame juntaba las manos con muchas lagrimas en sus ojos.

\- Así se habla, Kakuzu-san, con valor, representando a CSI:AKATSUKI. - dijo Kisame.

\- JAJAJA, UY SI, ''SIY IL TISIRIRI DI CSI:AKITSIKU. MI NIMBRI IS KAKUZI, RICUÍRDILI. - exclamaron Deidara y Hidan.

\- ¡HUM! - agregó el rubio.

\- ¡Oígan, no se burlen de mi monólogo! ¡Pocas veces me sale! - espetó el otro, con los ojos blancos.

\- No es por presumir, pero Stan-kun tiene padres ricos, puede tener todo el dinero que desee. - dice Sandy, por primera vez.

Los ojos de Kakuzu cambian. De repente, corre hacía el niño y le abraza las piernas, melozamente.

\- ¡Entonces encantado vamos a cumplir tu deseada denuncia!

Stan se zafa del agarre de Kakuzu y pone encima de la mesa de Sasori una bolsa llena de billetes.

\- Esto es la mitad, cuando terminen la misión vamos a darle lo demás.

Horas más tarde, los Akatsukis estaban reunidos en una mesa de centro, solamente con unas velas alumbrándolos. Se veían completamente aterradores, especialmente Pain.

\- Te ves re feo, Pain. - comentó Zetsu, de repente.

\- ¿Qué dices, Zetsu? - dijo el líder, mientras sus ojos se prendian a un rojo fuerte.

\- Nada queridísimo y amadísimo líder. - dijo el caníbal, temiendo por su vida.

\- Opino que en está misión deberíamos participar, todos, o casi todos. - dijo Itachi.

\- Como yo soy el líder, yo doy las órdenes, Itachi... En está misión van a participar todos los del CSI:AKATSUKI. - dijo Pain.

\- Ah no, pero que originalidad para copiar las frases de los demás. - comento Kakuzu, con sarcasmo.

\- ¿Quieres quedarte sin vida, Kakuzu? - espetó el líder.

\- ¿Quiris quidirti sin vidi? - imitó él, en voz baja.

\- Pero, ¿quién se hará cargo de la sucursal? - preguntó Sasori, prosiguiendo con la conversación anterior.

Todos se miran fijamente, preguntandose quien iba a ser el que se iba a quedar en la sucursal.

\- Los tontos que se quedaran, serán: Kakuzu, Hidan y Deidara. - concluyó Pain.

\- ¡¿Por qué yo, hum?! - exclamó Deidara, con los ojos en blanco.

\- ¡Es una fiesta de Hallowen, desde que era pequeño no eh ido a una fiesta! ¡No nos prives de eso! - exclamó Hidan, de rodillas.

\- ¡No me quiero quedar acá aburrido haciendo nada! - apoyó Kakuzu.

\- Cállense. Ese será el castigo por arruinar el pelo de Konan, es lo menos que se merecen, escuinclos. - Konan hace como si se secará unas lagrimas, su pelo estaba envuelto de una bolsa negra, parecía calva. - Así que no quiero más reclamos.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio, limitándose a decir más cosas, pues sabían que era mejor no hacer enojar a Pain.

\- Todos los restantes iremos a esa estúpida fiesta, como es mañana en la noche les sugiero que limpien sus uniformes de policías. - prosiguió el líder.

\- Pero Pain, acá la fiesta dice que es con disfraz. - murmuró Sasori.

\- Nosotros somos policias, ¿por qué tendríamos que ir con disfraz? ¿Me estás criticando? - respondió él, con su típico tono cortante.

\- No, perdón.

\- Lo que quiere decir Sasori es que si vamos vestido de policías y se supone que estamos ''infiltrados'' - dice Konan, haciendo comillas. - Tenemos que ir disfrazados, para que no nos descubran.

\- Ah, eso era. Bueno, cada uno conseguirá un disfraz.

\- ¿Qué pasa si no quiero disfrazarme? - cuestionó Itachi, desafiante.

\- Te obligaré de la peor forma a ponerte un maldito traje, pergüetano. - amenazó el líder, fulminándolo con la mirada.

\- ¡WIIIIIIIIIII! - exclamó Kisame, saltando de alegría. - ¡Podré disfrazarme de lo que yo quiera! ¡Ay, estoy tan feliz, hace tiempo no me disfrazo!

\- Ah, yo pensé que ya tenías mascara, Kisame. - comentó Kakuzu, con intensiones de molestar al oriundo de la niebla.

\- ¡Kakuzu, que mal educado eres! ¡Deja de ofenderme!

\- Kikuzi qui mil iduquidi iris, diji di ofinidirmi. - imitó el otro, en silencio.

\- Mañana llegaremos en separado, por grupos.

Pain saca su pizarra, la cual siempre la ocupaba para escribir nombres respecto a las misiones.

\- El primer grupo será el de infiltración: Itachi y Sasori. - el líder escribe en la pizarra los respectivos nombres. - Ustedes serán los que llegaran primero, tienen que infiltrarse y ganarse la confianza de los que robaron los dulces.

\- Recibido. - dijo Itachi, totalmente serio.

\- ¿Qué dulces? - preguntó de repente, Sasori, haciendo que todos se cayeran hacía atrás al estilo anime.

\- ¡Ay, Sasori-san! ¡Estamos hablando sobre la misión! ¿Estás en SasoriLandia o qué? - exclamó Kisame, reincorporando.

\- Es que no se... se me olvido lo que estábamos hablando. - se excusó el pelirojo, inocentemente.

\- ¡Los dulces que tenemos que recuperar para la misión! ¡Tú y Itachi-san tienen que ir a la fiesta de los primeros e investigar donde están! - de repente, Kisame se queda en silencio, en un estado de shock. - Espera Pain... ¿por qué no iré con mi mejor amigo Itachi?

\- Kisame, solo es una misión, suenas ridículo. - espetó Itachi.

\- ¡Exijó ir con mi mejor amigo Itachi, de toda la vida! - gritó Kisame, golpeando la mesa y botando lagrimas a más no poder.

\- Tú no exiges nada, mequetrefe. - espetó el líder.

\- ¡Te lo estoy suplicando! - Kisame se arrodilla. - ¡Me estas separando de lo más importante que tengo en la vida, me estas quitando mi alma gemela, la persona con la cual eh pasado penas, alegrías, llantos, enojos! ¡La persona que aguanta toda mi personalidad! ¡MI MEJOR AMIGO!

\- Kisame, cállate. Esto es ridículo. - murmuró Itachi, avergonzado.

\- Ay Pain, dile que si. Me da un poco de pena. - dijo Konan.

\- Ok. Kisame, Itachi y Sasori irán en un grupo, no pidan más. - concluyó Pain, porque en realidad sabía que Kisame era capaz de todo por su mejor amigo.

\- Uy, solo dijo que si porque Konan le dijo. - murmuró Kakuzu, por lo bajo.

\- Kakuzu, definitivamente estás buscando morir. - sentenció el lider.

\- Busquindi mirir. - imitó el oriundo.

\- ¡Itachi! - Kisame abraza a Itachi fuertemente por el cuello. - ¡Este tiempo que no hemos estado juntos la pase muy mal y yo se que tu también la pasaste muy mal es por eso que jamás nunca en la vida te abandonaré de nuevo!

\- ¡Kisame, suéltame! ¡Te ves ridículo! - gritó Itachi, tratando de zafarse del agarre del espadachín.

\- Ay parecen novios. - dijo Orochimaru, celoso.

\- Eso lo dices solamente porque estás celoso, Orochimaru. - dijo Hidan, con ganas de molestar al sannin.

\- ¡¿Qué sabes tú?!

\- Cállense pelafustanes de diablo. - espetó Pain, haciendo que todos se callaran. - El segundo grupo será de investigación . Estará conformado por: Konan y yo. Lo que tenemos que hacer básicamente es encontrar los dulces.

\- ¿Y mi pelito? Yo no pienso ir así a la fiestesita, me va a dar penita. - dijo Konan, sollozando.

\- No te preocupes Konan, hum. Le pusimos colorante al shampoo porque sabíamos que estabas en aprietos, hum. - decía Deidara, sonriendo.

Konan le manda un florero en la cabeza, haciendo que él cayera al piso, inconsciente.

\- No te preocupes, Konan. De cualquier manera te ves hermosa. - dijo Pain, haciendo que la kunoichi se sonrojara.

Zetsu, Kisame y Orochimaru estaban encantados con la escena.

\- Ay que lindos, esto se parece a una escena de Yessica con Albeiro y Fernando Martín. - dijo Kisame, refiriéndose a sus típicas novelas venezolanas.

\- Por último, el grupo de escape: Estará conformado por, Zetsu y Orochimaru. - prosiguió Pain, anotando los respectivos nombres en la pizarra.

\- Ah, parece que nos toco fácil. - dijo Orochimaru.

\- Su misión... - prosiguió Pain - Será quedarse todo el tiempo en el furgón de Akatsuki. Esto se lo quiero recalcar: Por ningún motivo deben salir del furgón, por nada del mundo... o si no. - sus ojos resplandecen. - las pagaran muy caro.

\- S-si. - respondieron los nombrados, tragando saliva.

\- Eso es todo por la reunión de hoy. - finalizó Pain, apagando la vela y quedando completamente a oscuras.

 **.**

Al otro día, en la noche, los Akatsukis estaban en el furgón dirigiéndose a la fiesta. Todos estaban disfrazados.

Antes de irse, Pain les dijo a Kakuzu, Hidan y Deidara lo siguiente:

\- Cuiden la suite como si fuera su propia vida, o más aún. Si no, haré que sufran por la eternidad. - amenazó.

Además, Kisame se había encargado de llamar a Stan y comunicarle que estaban a punto de comenzar la misión. Stan les deseó demasiada suerte y les recordó la suma de dinero que les iba a dar si cumplían con el trabajo.

Siguiendo con los disfraces, los Akatsukis vestían lo siguiente:

Sasori estaba vestido de Pinocho. Se había puesto una nariz falsa, muy larga, una peluca y se había pintado la cara. Estaba usando una jardinera y de accesorio se había puesto un pequeño gorro de paja, también unos hilos de marioneta.

\- Te queda muy bien ese traje, Sasori-san. - comentó Kisame, en cuanto lo vio.

El traje de Kisame era, en una palabra: particular.

Llevaba una peluca larga, de color rosado, se había pintado los labios y se había puesto un sticker de estrella en la frente. Se maquilló cual mujer. Llevaba un peto que además de quedarle grande dejaba a la vista sus abdominales azules marcados, y en la parte baja usaba una cola de sirena.

Se le veían todos los pelos de las axilas.

Nadie le dijo nada pues sabían como se ponía el espadachín ante alguna objeción.

Pain vestía de Chuky. Se alisó el pelo para que así se viera más largo, se pinto la cara con rasguños y se hizo una sonrisa macabra. Utilizaba una jardinera y una playera de rayas, también llevaba un cuchillo.

Konan vestía como la novia de Chuky. Se soltó el pelo y aprovecho su desgracia en él para lucirlo cual disfraz. Tenía una chaqueta de cuero negra y una falda, se pinto los labios de rojos y también se magullo la cara.

Por último, Itachi estaba vestido de un traje de gato, de pies a cabeza. La originalidad del Uchiha no había llegado tan lejos. El traje lo hacía ver demasiado gordo, se había pintado la cara a pesar de que el mismo traje llevaba una cara de gato, realmente se veía demasiado tierno.

\- Esto es ridículo. - dijo Itachi, mientras Orochimaru aparcaba a una cuadra del lugar de la fiesta.

\- Cállate, Itachi. Desde ahora en adelante comienza la misión. Recuerden, no nos conocemos, no sabemos quien somos. Itachi y Sasori, encargense de ganar la confianza del líder. Orochimaru y Zetsu, no abandonen el transporte. - explicó Pain.

\- Vamos entonces. - dijo Itachi, abriendo la puerta corrediza del furgón azul marino.

\- Itachi, como yo soy el líder, yo doy las órdenes... Vayan. - ordenó el pelinaranja.

Y con eso, el grupo de la infiltración ya hacía su misión.

Cuando Sasori, Kisame e Itachi entraron a la casa, de aspecto bastante misterioso (tenía telarañas, calabazas,todo para una fiesta de Hallowen, luces y gente afuera tomando refrescos)

\- Vaya, que ornamental. - dijo Itachi, entrando hacía adentro.

\- ¡Ay, me va a dar miedo! ¡Siento que mi corazón explotará! - gritó Kisame, dramatizando como siempre.

\- ¿Qué es ornamental? - preguntó Sasori. Itachi lo miró de arriba a abajo, sin querer explicar.

\- ¡Sasori, para Navidad te compraré un diccionario! ¡Que falta de vocabulario tienes! - exclamó Kisame, con los ojos blancos.

\- Perdón...

Había demasiada gente, por lo que se hacía tumultos. Más adelante, había un tipo de pista de baile, donde había un regordete hablando y al mismo tiempo comiendo dulces.

Tenía el pelo castaño y desordenado, también le chorreaba baba de tanto comer. Llevaba una corona por lo que Itachi dedujo que era el anfitrión: en otras palabras el líder y tenía que ganarse la confianza de él.

 _ **~.~.~Con el grupo de Pain...~.~.~**_

Pain y Konan estaban al rededor de la casa, hurgando entra algún lugar ''misterioso'' y ver si por alguna casualidad los dulces estaban ahí.

\- Creo que deben estar en la fiesta, ¿deberíamos entrar? - dijo Konan, refiriéndose a los dulces.

De repente, justo en el lugar que estaba Konan, se desprende el suelo, haciendo que está misma cayera a un hoyo hondo. Solo se escuchan sus gritos.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY $%$#$.

\- ¡Konan! - gritó Pain, preocupado, asomándose por el hoyo.

No se escucha nada y Pain no puede ver nada. Solo se ve oscuro.

\- ¡KONAN! ¡¿ESTÁS VIVA?! - gritó por segunda vez, temiendo que el amor de su vida haya muerto. - ¡DIOS MIO! ¡HAS MUERTO Y NI SI QUIERA TE EH CONFESADO EL AMOR QUE SIENTO HACÍA TI! ¡KONAAAAAAAAAAN! - exclamaba el líder sollozando. - TODOS LOS MOMENTOS QUE PASAMOS JUNTOS FUERON LOS MEJORES...¡NO PUEDES MORIR ASÍ COMO ASÍ!

Pain se quedo callado, puesto que de pronto se empiezan a escuchar gritos desde abajo.

\- ¡CÁLLATE, NO ME DES POR MUERTA #$$#$$#%#! - gritó una voz.

\- ¡Konan! - grito esperanzado Pain, al descubrir que estaba viva.

\- ¡NADA QUE KONAN #$#%#$%#! ¡SOLO SÁCAME DE ACÁ #$#$$!

\- ¡Si, no te preocupes!

Pain se iba a levantar para ir en busca de una cuerda, pero resbala.

\- OOOOOOOOOOOOOOH. -exclamó el líder de los policías Akatsukis, cayendo al hoyo.

PUM.

Todo negro y obscuro.

Pain estaba apunto de quedarse inconsciente, si no hubiera sido por la voz de Konan.

-¡Pain #$#%$#% salte de encima $#$# me aplastas #$#$!

El pelinaranjo se reincorpora, mientras se sacudía el polvo de su disfraz. Sentía como un gran chichón crecía en su cabeza. Lo único que alumbraba ahí era la luna.

Él abre los ojos y ve que Konan tiene un chichón del porte de una calabaza en su cabeza.

\- ¡Oh, Konan! ¡¿Estas bien?! - exclamó, tratando de abrazarla.

\- ¡Suéltame $%$%#$ y cállate #$#$! - Pain asiente mientras ella se acerca a él y empieza a hablar en voz baja. - Me di cuenta que esto es como un pasillo subterráneo, tal vez si seguimos la ruta encontremos alguna pista.

Los dos miran hacía su derecha. En efecto, muy al fondo se podía ver un gran pasillo con puertas, una estaba alumbrada.

\- Puede ser que ahí haya alguien o aun mejor los dulces.

\- Tienes razón Konan, vamos.

La pareja camino directo hacía la pieza que estaba alumbrada. Estaban muy nervioso pues era la primera vez que se infiltraban en algo así.

Cuando estuvieron lo bastante cerca posible, se apegaron en la pared ya que escucharon algunas voces.

 _\- Los dulces están en el segundo piso, en la suite del líder..._ \- al parecer estaba hablando por teléfono. - _No se pueden mover de ahí..._

\- ¿Serán los dulces de Stan? - susurró Konan.

\- Debe ser, tenemos que ir lo más pronto posible. Ya sabemos su paradero _. -_ ordenó Pain.

\- ¿Por donde deberíamos ir?

\- Si hay alguien es este subterráneo, es porque debe haber una salida. - concluyó el líder, mientras apuntaba hacía adelante. - Estoy seguro que mas haya hay una escalera.

 _ **~~~Con el grupo de escape...~~~**_

Habían pasado aproximadamente una hora desde que el grupo de investigación (Pain-Konan) se habían marchado y en el furgón no había ninguna novedad.

Orochimaru se estaba pintando las uñas de un color rosa, mientras se apoyaba en el manurio mientras tanto Zetsu, con la mini-tele prendida del furgón, veía películas de amor.

\- ¿Cómo qué estamos esperando mucho, verdad? - preguntó el sannin, bufando.

 **-¡Orochimaru, cállate! ¡Jack y Rose estan apunto de morir!** \- gritó Zetsu, dominado por su parte oscura.

\- Ay que pesado, Zetsu... Deberíamos entrar a la fiesta, así aprovechamos a sacar dulces para los niños que cuido de vez en cuando.

\- **¡Querrás decir ''abuso de ellos de vez en cuando''!**

\- Ay, que mal educado eres Zetsu. - espetó Orochimaru, ofendido ante tal comentario.

 **\- ¡Si Pain nos descubre que fallamos con la mision, sabes que puede hacernos!** \- argumentó Zetsu, temiendo por su vida.

\- No creo que tengamos tan mala suerte como para no volver en unos minutos... ¡Vamos, acompáñame Zetsu-kun! ¡Solo serán diez minutos, lo prometo! - suplicó Orochimaru, juntando sus manos. - ¡Vamos, no seas aguafiestas!

\- ¿Que tendré a cambio? - cuestionó el otro, cambiando a su parte clara.

\- ¿Estiércol? O tal vez... ¿Tierra de hojas para tus plantas? ¿Basura orgánica? ¡Lo que me pidas!

\- Con estiércol estoy bien. - decidió Zetsu.

Orochimaru y Zetsu se bajaron del transporte y se dirigieron a la fiesta. Justo en ese instante, cuando las luces se hacían más potentes en ese lugar, ven que en la pista de baile hay un gordo con corona, al lado estaba Sasori y más haya Itachi.

\- ¿Qué ocurre acá? - preguntó Orochimaru, frunciendo el ceño.

 **\- ¡Qué voy a saber yo!** \- respondió Zetsu.

\- ¡Tsh! ¡Más silencio, Zetsu-kun! ¡No queremos que nos descubran! - espetó Orochimaru, mirando hacía todas partes. - Mira, iré a investigar donde hay dulces, para mis niños. Tú quédate acá sin llamar mucho la atención, ¿vale?

\- Hace lo que quieras. - dijo la parte clara de Zetsu.

Orochimaru camino hacía unas escaleras que daban el segundo piso, escabulléndose. En eso, Zetsu mira el show que estaban haciendo en la pista de baile. El gordo anfitrión tenía un micrófono y hablaba con Sasori. El pelirojo se veía demasiado nervioso.

\- ¡Estamos eligiendo al mejor disfraz de la fiesta! Me llamo Chelfio y soy el anfitrión de la fiesta. - ¡Y el único disfraz que me llamo la atención fue el de este personaje! Dime, ¿a quien quisiste representar? - exclamó el anfitrión.

Sasori tragó saliva, mirando hacía todas partes.

\- Ehm... A Chucky. - respondió Sasori, equivocándose.

\- ¡No seas ridículo! ¡Estás representando a Pinocho! - exclamó Itachi.

\- ¡Este Sasori harán que nos descubran! - gritó Kisame.

\- Ah, si, perdón. A Pinocho. - se corrigió Sasori.

\- ¿Y por qué elegiste este personaje? - siguió Chelfio.

\- Porque... no se, se me olvido porque. - respondió el pelirojo.

Todo el ''público'' estaba estupefacto por la estupidez del pelirojo, en blanco.

De repente, Chelfio mira al público y se enfoca en una cosa negra con verde y blanco, algo grande y demasiado extraña. Estaba mirando a nadie más y nadie menos que Zetsu.

Las luces se enfocaron en él.

 **\- ¡¿Qué miras, idiota?!** \- exclamó en caníbal.

\- ¡Que hermoso disfraz! - exclamo Chelfio. - ¡Es uno de los disfraz más lindos de la tierra! ¡Ven, personaje extraño!

\- **¡¿Y si no quiero?!**

Itachi, Kisame y Sasori al ver a Zetsu dentro de la fiesta, fruncen el ceño, completamente sorprendidos. Se suponía, que Orochimaru y él se mantendrían en el furgón, no adentro.

\- ¿¡Eres tú, Zets..?! - exclamó Sasori, antes de ser interrumpido por Itachi, quien le tapo la boca fuertemente.

\- ¡No seas ridículo! ¡Acuérdate que no podemos revelar nuestra identificación, Sasori!

\- Ah, si perdón, se me olvido. - dijo el pelirojo, en cuanto lo destapo.

\- ¡Como se te va a olvidar eso! ¡Me dará un ataque! - gritó Kisame.

Unos guardias de seguridad subieron a la fuerza a Zetsu, quien no paraba de gritar.

 **\- ¡Dejenme idiotas! ¡Los mataré! ¡Los asesinare y luego me comeré sus entrañas!**

\- ¡Wow! ¡Este extraño sujeto personifica muy bien a su personaje! - exclamó Chelfio.

- **¡Cállate, me quiero bajar de esta estupidez!** \- Zetsu se removía fuertemente de los brazos de los guardias.

\- ¡¿Cómo te llamas?! - preguntó Chelfio, con el micrófono.

- **¡Qué te importa!**

\- Se llama Zetsu. - dijo Sasori.

\- ¡Cállate, Sasori! ¡No digas ridiculeces! - espetó Itachi, con los ojos blancos.

Chelfio se dirige a Sasori, curioso.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que se llama Zetsu? - preguntó. Itachi le tapa la boca de inmediato a Sasori antes de que él dijera algo que los pudiera delatar.

\- ¡No le hagas caso, él suele decir cosas sin sentido de vez en cuando! - trató de explicar el Uchiha, nervioso.

El anfitrión nuevamente se dirige a Zetsu, quien ahora se había resignado.

\- ¿Entonces cómo te llamas?

 **\- ¡Te dije ''qué te importa''!** \- gritó Zetsu, alterado.

\- ¡Bueno, QuéTeImporta! ¿Cual fue tu idea para hacer este tipo de disfraz? - siguió Chelfio.

 **\- ¡No me llamo QuéTeImporta, idiota! ¡Y no es un disfraz! ¡SOY YOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡SOY DE CARNE Y HUESOS, NO CRITIQUES A LAS PERSONAS POR SU APARIENCIA!**

\- ¡Jajaja! ¡Realmente te tomas muy enserio tu papel, pero no importa, se que el premio que te tenemos cambiara tu punto de vista de este concurso! - se escuchan redobles de tambores. - ¡El premio es una visita a la suite del segundo piso y un saco lleno de dulces que se los robamos a un trío de niños! MUAJAJAJA.

\- ¡Oh, no! - gritó Sasori. - ¡Si esto sigue así, vamos a fallar la misión, tenemos que ir si o si a esa suite!

\- ¡Pain nos matará! ¡No podemos fallar, esto decidirá nuestras vidas! - dijo Kisame, llevándose las manos hacía su cara.

 **\- ¿¡Tú crees que me importan los dulces?! -** Zetsu, fuera de control, empieza a pegar patadas y puñetazos a todos los que estaban al rededor. - **¡No me vas a ganar con unos simples dulces, gordo lechón!**

Chelfio se quedo con la boca abierta, pasmado.

\- **¡Me largo!**

Zetsu se dio media vuelta y se fue, haciendo que todos le abrieran un camino, intimidados por el comportamiento del caníbal.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que Chelfio reaccionó. Se giró a Sasori.

\- Entonces, ¿el ganador soy yo? - preguntó el pelirojo, esperanzado.

\- Creo que si. - dijo Chelfio, con un tic en su ojo izquierdo.

Kisame, Sasori e Itachi se abrazaron fuertemente, salvados.

Pero ellos no sabían que en ese instante, Orochimaru había entrado sigilosamente en la suite, para buscar esa bolsa gigante de dulces.

Sus ojos se abrieron al instante, dio unos dos pasos hacía adelante y de repente una alarma sonó, pintando el lugar de rojo y azul.

\- ¡Oh, no! ¡Una trampa de seguridad! - dijo el sannin, tomando la bolsa de dulce y tirándose por el balcón.

Rápidamente los guardias de seguridad salieron por montón, persiguiendo a Orochimaru.

En el primer piso, en el grupo de Itachi, las alarmas también sonaron alarmando a Chelfio.

\- ¡¿Qué paso?! - exclamó, mientras la gente estaba demasiado extrañada y muchos guardias de seguridad salían a perseguir a alguien.

\- ¡Se robaron los dulces, gran jefe! ¡Un extraño se robo los dulces! - gritó un guardia, alarmado.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Encuentren lo de inmediato! ¡Esos dulces son importantes! - ordenó el anfitrión, pateando el micrófono.

Kisame, Sasori e Itachi se miran, estupefactos. ¿Quien más robaría los dulces si no ellos?

 _ **~~~Con Konan y Pain~~~**_

Por fin, la pareja había encontrado la salida. Estaban llenos de tierra y chichones por doquier, se veían completamente cansados.

Se sentaron en el ante jardín de la casa en la cual estaban haciendo la fiesta.

\- Caminamos demasiado... ¿cómo les estará yendo a los demás? - preguntó Konan, sudando.

\- Espero que bien... porque si no. - los ojos de Pain deslumbran. - Los mataré.

En ese momento se escuchan gritos y personas corriendo. Konan y Pain se dan media vuelta para ver a una persona delgada, con pelo largo y una bolsa gigante en su espalda, lo perseguían miles de guardias, con palos y piedras.

\- ¡Espera, maldito! ¡Pasa la bolsa de dulces! - gritaban.

\- ¿Ese no es Orochimaru? - preguntó Konan, extrañada.

A Pain le despertó un tic en su ojo izquierdo, mientras apretaba fuertemente sus nudillos.

\- Maldito, le dije que no saliera del furgón, ¿¡Qué diantres hace saliendo de la fiesta?!

El pelinaranjo, como último recurso, tomo su Woki Toki y lo encendió.

\- Acá LíderMortal360, la operación ah fallado, escabullese lo más rápido posible, vamos a abortar. cambio y fuera. - informó.

En ese mismo instante, Kisame recibió el mensaje, mientras lagrimas caían sobre sus mejillas.

\- ¿Qué es abortar? - preguntó Sasori.

\- ¡Sasori, no es tiempo para preocuparse de los significados de las cosas! ¡Vamos! - gritó Kisame.

\- Pero, ¿quien habrá robado los dulces? - siguió preguntando el pelirojo.

Itachi se asoma por la ventana más cercana y ve como Orochimaru corría hacía el furgón, lo más rápido posible. Los guardias corrían detrás de él.

\- Creo que ya se quien es la razón... - dijo el Uchiha.

Itachi, Kisame y Sasori empezaron a correr rápidamente, saliendo de la fiesta. Itachi sin embargo, corría torpemente gracias al disfraz.

En eso, Kisame lo toma por los brazos y cual bebé lo empieza a cargar.

\- ¡No te preocupes, querido amigo! ¡Conmigo a tu lado, jamás te pasará algo! - exclamó Kisame, sonriendo angelicalmente.

\- Esto es ridículo. - comentó Itachi, avergonzado.

En ese instante, Orochimaru se sube al furgón, sin cerrar las puertas, pues sabía que luego los demás se subirían. Zetsu estaba en el volante.

\- ¡Acelera, acelera! - exclamó el sannin, desesperado.

 **\- ¡Orochimaru, por tu culpa, Pain nos asesinará!** \- dijo Zetsu, manejando lo más rápido posible.

\- ¡Solo conduce, idiota! ¡Después le daremos explicaciones!

En ese momento es cuando Orochimaru ve desde el espejo retrovisor, a Sasori y Kisame corriendo, mientras este último cargaba a Itachi.

\- ¡Espera, Zetsu-kun! ¡Ese es Itachi! ¡Detente! - exclamó Orochimaru. Detrás de Kisame y los demás venían más de veinte guardias persiguiéndolos, Zetsu solamente disminuyo la velocidad un poco.

 **\- ¡Solo puedo disminuir la velocidad,si no los guardias nos alcanzaran!**

\- ¡Esperen, idiotas! - gritaba Kisame, cansado.

Cuando estuvieron cerca, lo primero que hizo Kisame fue tirar hacía adentro a Itachi, este cayó arriba de Orochimaru.

\- ¡Suéltame, asqueroso! - exclamó Itachi, apartándose de él.

 **\- ¡Sasori, salta! ¡Es ahora o nunca!** \- gritó Zetsu, desde adentro.

Sasori pega un salto tremendo, cayendo justo en la cabeza de Itachi.

\- ¡Agh, se empeñan en humillarme! - gritó Itachi, hartado.

\- ¿Qué es humillar? - cuestionó Sasori, haciendo que a todos le recorriera una gota de sudor en su frente.

\- ¡No hay tiempo para preguntas tontas, Sasori! ¡Ahora me toca a mi! - gritó Kisame, tomando vuelo para saltar.

Justo cuando iba a saltar, los ojos de Zetsu y Orochimaru se abren a su máximo esplendor.

\- ¡Espera, Kisame! ¡Atrás tuyo está Pain! - exclamó Orochimaru, muerto de miedo.

 **\- ¡Vamos a morir!** \- siguió Zetsu, paralizado.

Efectivamente, Pain Y Konan corrían apresuradamente detrás del furgón. Konan se veía completamente despeinada, mientras gritaba improperios.

\- ¡MALDITOS $%$#%# NI SI QUIERA PUEDEN HACER ALGO BIEN $%#%#!

Por otro lado, Pain estaba con un aura de lo mil demonios, con ojos rojos y con una cara que podría asustar hasta el propio diablo.

\- MALDITOS.- dijo, con una voz que podría revivir muertos. - LES DARÉ UN CASTIGO PEOR QUE LA MUERTE A TODOS USTEDES, SABRÁN DE LO QUE SOY CAPAZ.

Y en ese mismo momento, el líder de los policías Akatsukis, le pega una patada en la espalda a Kisame, haciendo que este saliera volando hacía adentro del transporte, inconsciente.

Toma como bebé a Konan y se lanza hacía adentro.

\- **¡VAMOS A MORIR, DIOS MIO DE NAZARET, AMPÁRANOS! -** gritaba Zetsu, con mucho temor.

\- ¡Cállate la boca, idiota con clorofila! ¡Solo conduce hasta el parque del Mamut Extinto! - ordenó Pain, más calmado.

\- Si queridísimo y amadísimo líder. - respondió la parte clara de Zetsu.

Hubo un gran silencio hasta que estacionaron en el Parque Del Mamut Extinto.

Orochimaru estaba abrazado del cuerpo inerte de Kisame y Zetsu del manurio. Sus dientes tiritaban de manera exagerada. Sabían de lo que era capaz Pain.

\- Orochimaru. - llamó Pain, con una voz demasiado tranquila para ser verdad. - ¿Por qué saliste del furgón si lo primero que te ordené fue que te mantuvieras adentro, pase lo que pase?

Él tragó saliva, sin saber que decir.

\- Es que... - tartamudeó. - Mi súper nariz olió una bolsa de dulces.

\- ¿Cuál bolsa de dulces? - preguntó Pain, cada vez más enojado.

\- Esta. - apuntó Orochimaru, a la bolsa de dulces que había sacado de la suite.

Pain se quedó sin habla. Su mirada se ablando y quedo en shock.

El primero en levantarse y gritar (a pesar de que supuestamente estaba inconsciente) fue Kisame.

\- ¡OROCHIMARU, ESA BOLSA ES LA QUE ESTÁBAMOS BUSCANDO, IDIOTA!

\- ¡Y se supone que tu deberías estar desmayado! - respondió el otro, sorprendiéndose. - ¡Y esa es la bolsa para mis pequeños!

\- ¡Claro que no ##$#$! ¡Orochimaru, nos salvaste la vida #$#$! ¡Esa es la bolsa de Stan #$#$! - gritó Konan, abrazando a Orochimaru.

Pain despabilo al ver que su ''mujer'' abrazaba a otro.

\- Orochimaru, suelta a Konan en este momento. - ordenó.

\- Pero si yo no la estoy abrazando. - dijo el sannin.

\- Ahora.

Konan se alejó de él antes que muriera.

\- Te perdonaré esta estupidez, maldito pelafustan, solo porque la estúpida bolsa era de el pequeño niño; Stan. - dijo Pain, con tranquilidad.

\- Eres un ridículo. -dijo Itachi, con desprecio a Orochimaru.

\- ¡Eso son los dulces para mis niños! - exclamó por segunda vez el sannin.

\- ¡Cállate!

\- ¡Entonces llamemos a Stan para pasarle los dulces! - gritó Kisame, emocionado.- ¡Estará muy feliz por recibirlos! ¡Ay que alegría, bendito Dios de Nazaret!

\- Kisame, te oyes ridículo. - comentó Itachi.

\- Itachi. - respondió el otro, con desprecio. - Parece que no te das cuenta la importancia de esta fatídica misión para nuestras vidas.

\- ¡Pero los dulces son de mis niños! - exclamaba Orochimaru, llorando a mares.

\- Te callas o te mueres, mediocre. - retó Pain.

El sannin se quedo en silencio rápidamente, llorando a callas.

\- Entonces, llamemos a esos mocosos antes que se haga tarde. Estoy preocupado por lo que deben estar haciendo el trío de idiotas en la sucursal. - dijo Pain, refiriéndose a los ''castigados''.

Kisame saca de su bolsillo un celular, marca el número de Stan y habla con él.

\- _¡Hola Stan! Soy Kisame, el de los policías Akatsukis... ¿Cómo estás?... Oh, que bueno, ¿y como esta Mai-chan?... Como siempre sacando fotos, ¡jajaja!_

Todos miraban estupefactos al oriundo de la niebla.

\- **¡Kisame!** -siseó Zetsu, de lejos. **\- ¡No es una charla diaria, ve al punto!**

Él tapa el micrófono del teléfono y se dirige a los policías, con el ceño fruncido, como si estuviera bastante ofendido.

\- Son unos maleducados, a las personas les gusta saber como están. - espetó.

\- ¡Kisame #"$#"$! - gritó Konan, perdiendo la paciencia y quitando le el móvil. - ¡A nosotros no nos pagaron para ser amigos #$##$ de ese niño #$#$! ¡Quiero terminar luego esta misión #$"#$ y tú lo haces más larga #$"$!

La peliazul, coge la llamada.

 _\- ¡Alo #$"#$ Stan!_

 _\- Hola, supongo que eres Konan, ¿puedes ir al grano?_ \- dijo el niño, tan serio como siempre.

 _\- #"$"#$... ¡Tus dulces están vivos, así que ven a recogerlos al parque del Mamut Extinto #"$"$!_

Sasori, escuchando atentamente la conversación, frunce el ceño, confundido.

\- ¿Los dulces viven? - le pregunta a Kisame.

\- ¡Ay Sasori-san! ¡Es una manera de llamarlos! - exclama el otro, con los ojos blancos por la gran estupidez de su compañero.

\- ¡Los dulces son de mis niños! - sollozaba Orochimaru.

\- Orochimaru, lloras ridículo. - dijo Itachi.

 _\- Los iré a recoger en unos minutos, adiós._ \- se despidió Stan.

 _\- Adios "!##!#$$!"! - gritó Konan, colgando._

Pasaron diez minutos hasta que los tres niños aparecieron. Stan, Mai y Sandy.

La niña al verlos, corre de inmediato para sacarle fotos a cada uno de los disfraz de los Akatsukis.

\- ¡Se ven increíbles! - gritó, maravillada, mientras le sacaba fotos a Konan.

\- Hey niña, te advierto que mejor no molestes a Konan en estos momentos. - advirtió Kisame.

\- "#$#"$ salte de encima niña tonta #$#"$$"#. - espetó Konan, cruzándose de brazos y asustando a Mai.

\- ¿Dónde están mis dulces? - preguntó Stan, queriendo terminar luego con el tema.

\- Ay, que mal educado. Primero se saluda. - dijo Kisame.

\- Acá están tus dulces. - dijo Pain, mientras le pasaba la bolsa de dulces que a duras penas sostenía.

\- Gracias. Como prometí, acá esta la paga. - Sandy le pasa a Pain una bolsa llena de billetes.

\- Obviamente, el más feliz será Kakuzu. - dijo Itachi.

\- Kakuzu no recibirá ni media paga, Itachi. - espetó Pain.

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Sasori.

\- ¡Porque se lo merece #"$#"$"$! - respondió Konan.

\- Ah, perdón...

Pain y Stan dan un paso hacía adelante, mientras se tomaban de las manos.

\- Un gusto haber servido para tu misión, mocoso. - dijo el líder de la organización.

\- Muchas gracias por cumplirla al orden de lo que dije.

 _ **~~~En la sucursal Akatsuki...~~~**_

Deidara, Hidan y Kakuzu estaban en la sucursal de Akatsuki, ''cuidándola''.

Jugaba vídeo juego, el Mortal Kombat. Deidara vs Hidan.

\- ¡Deidara, más te vale ganar! ¡Aposte cinco dolares por ti! - gritaba Kakuzu.

\- ¡Cállate Kakuzu, hum! ¡Me desconcentras, hum! - espetó Deidara.

\- Quilliti Kakuzi, him. Mi disconcintris, him. - imitó Kakuzu.

En la pantalla se ve como Scorpion (Deidara) le golpeaba a Sub-Zero (Hidan) una patada de fuego, este último la esquiva desplazándose con hielo, apareciendo en el otro extremo y congelando a Scorpion.

\- ¡NOOOOOO, HUM! - gritó Deidara, sabiendo que iba a perder.

\- ¡Toma, JAJAJA! - exclamó Hidan, mientras hacía la clave del Fatality.

\- ¡Deidara, serás tonto! - gritó Kakuzu, temiendo por sus cinco dólares.

La columna de Scorpion sale volando de su cuerpo.

Terminó del juego.

\- ¡Pasame los cinco putos dólares, viejo! - gritó Hidan, poniéndose de pie.

\- ¡Cinco dólares tu madre! - respondió Kakuzu.

\- ¡Kakuzu, con la madre no se juega!

En ese instante, las puertas automáticas de la sucursal se abren, mostrando a una figura alta.

Deidara, Hidan y Kakuzu giran su cabeza y se sorprenden al ver quien era.

\- No puede ser él... - dijo Hidan.

\- No me digas Hidan, claro que es él. - respondió Kakuzu, con sarcasmo.

\- Mi peor pesadilla ah vuelto, hum. - terminó Deidara.

\- Parece que se están divirtiendo, sempais. - dijo aquella persona, con voz infantil.

* * *

Nota del autor: ¿Quién será aquel personaje? *música de tensión*

Comenten a ver quien se les ocurre.

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo n.n

Agradecer a **Noelia544** (Linda,muchas gracias por siempre comentar, enserio espero que te haya gustado este conti, lo hice con mucho mucho mucho amor)

 **danielapmatute,**

 **Tobi Uchiha-chan** (eres la que siempre lee mis fics, te amo)

 **ichimaruu.**

A todos ustedes, muchas gracias por comentar el conti pasado :3

Próximo capítulo, dedicado a **Julymap:** espéralo con ganas :3

Adiós! Hasta la próxima.


	5. Un secuestrador serial

**N/A:** Realmente lamento demasiado la demora :( más abajito les explicaré porque me demoré tanto, también responderé a algunos reviews.

Agradecer a **Julymap** : ¡Muchas gracias por enviar tu caso, espero que te haya gustado el desarrollo de esta historia!

 **Un secuestrador serial.**

CSI: AKATSUKI.

 **Mensiones a varios programas de tv y a animes.**

Luego de haber terminado la misión, al otro día muy de mañana los Akatsukis partieron a su humilde sucursal. Pain no había sabido nada de Deidara, ni de Hidan y mucho menos de Kakuzu...

Tenía un mal presentimiento...

Y Pain siempre acertaba en los malos presentimientos.

La sucursal estaba en oscuras, habían recipientes sucios en el suelo, confort por todo el lugar y ni un rastro de el trío de castigados.

Konan (quien gracias a Jashin-sama ya tenía su pelo al natural) prendió las luces con temor.

\- ¿Crees qué entraron a robar? - preguntó la peliazul.

\- Yo sabía que no debía dejar a ese trío de idiotas acá. - se lamentó Pain.

De pronto, al caminar dos pasos Itachi se tropieza con Kakuzu, quien estaba inconsciente en el piso, de espaldas.

\- ¡Kakuzu! - gritó Kisame, lanzándose al suelo y dándolo vuelta. - ¡Kakuzu, reacciona! ¡No mueras! ¡No puedes morir así como así! ¡Dinos tus últimas palabras!

Al darlo vuelta, el moreno tenía una gran paleta en su boca. Orochimaru se acerca, aterrado, recogiendo otros dulces que había al rededor.

\- ¡Esto es un desperdicio de dulces! ¡Me pueden servir para mis niños! - exclamó el sannin.

\- ¿Dulces? - preguntó Zetsu, en su parte clara. - Esto me huele a algo extraño...

\- Pero Zetsu. - dijo Sasori, confundido. - No hay nada que huela extraño...

 **\- ¡Sasori! ¡Tú y tú estupidez! ¡Me refiero que algo no va bien!** \- dijo Zetsu, dominado por su parte oscura.

\- Ah, perdón...

Mientras Orochimaru seguía recogiendo los dulces (que iban para sus niños) encuentra a Hidan tirado, sufría de una gran sobredosis de azúcar.

Tenía grandes espasmos por todo su cuerpo.

\- ¡HIDAAAAAAAAAN! - exclamó Kisame, corriendo hacía él, con los brazos en el aire. - ¡¿QUÉ AH PASADO ACÁ DIOS MIO?! ¡RESISTE!

\- También tiene dulces en su boca. - examinó Orochimaru.

Hay un silencio ensordecedor.

Los Akatsukis se miran con terror en sus ojos, pensando todos lo mismo...

\- Esto... - dice Konan.

\- Es... - prosigue Pain.

\- Obra... - dice Kisame.

\- De... - dice Itachi, mirando a Sasori.

El pelirojo junta sus cejas en confusión.

\- ¿De quien? - pregunta.

\- ¡Ay Sasori, que estúpido eres! - exclamó Kisame. - ¡Se supone que tienes que seguir el juego!

\- Perdón, no se de que estan hablando.

- **¡ES OBRA DE TOBI! -** gritó Zetsu. **\- ¡El único que falta es Deidara! ¡Está corriendo peligro!**

\- ¡AY NO! - grita Kisame, llevándose sus manos dramáticamente hacía su cara.

Zetsu y Kisame van corriendo hacía el baño. Abren la puerta y sus ojos se abren como platos, por el impacto.

Tobi y Deidara se encontraban en la bañera, el primero sujetaba al rubio del cuello, tratando de meterle un dulce por la boca.

Deidara forcejeaba con él.

\- ¡KISAME,ZETSU, HUM! ¡SALVEN ME, HUM! - exclamó el rubio, sollozando.

\- ¡Sempais! ¡Domo!- exclamó Tobi, sin dejar de sujetar a Deidara. - ¡Hay dulces para todos!

Zetsu, enfurecido, se acerca a Tobi, lo agarra de la mano y lo saca de la bañera a rastras.

\- ¡Zetsu-sempai, ¿qué le pasa?! - exclamaba el enmascarado.

Al irse, Deidara abraza a Kisame como si fuera su madre, llorando en su pecho.

\- Fue el trauma más grande que eh tenido en la vida, hum... Pensé que iba a morir al igual que Kakuzu y Hidan, hum. - sollozaba.

\- No te preocupes, Deidara... Yo estoy acá para sostener tus lagrimas. - consolaba Kisame.

Zetsu tiro al sillón a Tobi, fuertemente.

\- ¡Tobi! - exclamaron Sasori, Konan, Pain, Itachi y Orochimaru.

\- ¡Domo, sempais! - saludó Tobi.

\- **¡Cállate Tobi! ¡Maldito, apareces así como de la nada solo por ser el único Akatsuki que no ah muerto, quien te crees! ¡Me dejaste abandonado, en la nada!** \- exclamaba Zetsu.

\- Pero para eso eh vuelto, sempai, para reencontrarnos todos juntos. - se excusaba Tobi.

 **\- ¡Además vienes y le causas a mis amigos una sobredosis de azúcar!**

\- ¡Los dulces endulzan la vida!

 **\- ¡No te pongas Kisame!**

\- ¿¡Qué yo que?! - exclamó el oriundo de la niebla, desde el baño aun consolando a Deidara.

\- ¡Sempai, eh vuelto por usted! - Tobi se pone de pie. - ¡Eso es lo importante! ¡El amor! - bajo su mascara se nota que su ojo brilla.

Zetsu se cruza de brazos, mientras un puchero nace en su boca, sus ojos se ponen llorosos.

\- Prometimos nunca separarnos... - susurro, en su parte blanca.

\- No es mentira. - dijo Tobi.

\- Dijiste que íbamos a morir juntos, que nuestra amistad seria para siempre...

\- Exacto, sempai... Nunca más haré algo como eso. - Tobi se acerca a Zetsu y lo abraza fuertemente.

Zetsu se pone a llorar fuertemente.

\- ¡Ay que lindo! - gritó Kisame, secándose las lágrimas, mientras sostenía como bebé a Deidara. - ¡Me encantan las reconciliaciones!

\- Eso es ridículo. - dijo Itachi.

\- ¡Tobi! - gritó Pain, con un aura tremendamente oscura.

\- ¡Pain-sempai! - exclamó Tobi, muerto de miedo, separándose de Zetsu y tiritando.

\- ¡PAIN-SAMA PARA TI!

\- ¡Pain-sama!

\- ¡SI ZETSU TE PERDONO ESO NO QUIERE DECIR QUE NOSOTROS TE VAMOS A PERDONAR!

\- ¡Eso es verdad! - exclamó Orochimaru, con muchos dulces en sus manos. -¡¿Cómo se te ocurre botar todos estos dulces?!

\- ¡No hablo de eso Orochimaru! - espetó Pain. - ¡Hablo de que interrumpiste mi morada, dañaste a mis subordinados dándoles dulces! ¡Hace algo al respecto!

\- ¡Si quiere ordeno su humilde morada! ¡Tobi estará encantado de hacerlo! - exclamó Tobi, poniéndose cual soldado.

\- ¡Apúrate!

\- HAI.

Tobi rápidamente y con su usual carisma empieza a ordenar la sucursal, recogiendo toda basura del suelo, hasta que la dejo completamente limpia y hasta con destellos brillosos.

\- ¡Listo, Pain-sama! - exclamó Tobi, cual soldado. - ¡Eh recogido hasta los calzoncillos sucios de Hidan-san!

\- ¡MALDITO TOBI, NO NECESITAS DECIR TANTO DETALLES! - gritó Hidan, ''reviviendo'' de su lapsus de exceso de dulzura.

\- ¡Hidan-san, ah despertado!

\- ¡No me digas, tonto con mascara! ¡Por tu culpa estuve durmiendo! - Hidan se dirige furioso hacía Pain, empujando a Tobi en el camino. - ¡Pain, escúchame!

\- Tu no me ordenas nada, engendro satánico. - espetó Pain, con su típico tono cortante.

\- ¿Qué es satánico? - preguntó Sasori, por lo bajo a Orochimaru.

\- ¡Ay Sasori, me tienes harto con tus preguntas! ¡Para Navidad te daré un diccionario! - gritó Orochimaru.

\- Mi abuelita Chiyo me había regalado uno, pero se me olvido donde lo deje...

\- Uy si, no me sorprende Sasori. - dijo alguien, recomponiéndose.

Era Kakuzu que también se había despertado.

\- ¡Además, Tobi, ¿qué diantres haces acá?! - exclamó con los ojos blancos, el tesorero de la organización, dándose cuenta de la gravedad de la situación.

\- ¡Kakuzu-chuaaaaan! - grito Tobi, abrazando al tesorero de la organización. - ¡Pensé que nunca más iba a despertar! - llorando.

\- ¡Fue tu culpa que estuviera durmiendo, Tobi!

\- ¡Cállate Kakuzu, iba a decir algo y me interrumpiste! - exclamó Hidan.

\- ¡No es mi culpa que no lo hayas dicho rápidamente, cabeza de chicle en descomposición!

\- ¡Tu te hubieras muerto de una vez por todas, estas muy viejo tu cuerpo implora a que vayas a descansar en paz!

\- ¡Uy si no me digas, a mi edad quisieras estar como yo!

\- ¡1 de cada 100 personas llegan a tu edad!

\- ¡Silencio! - gritó Pain, con los ojos blancos.

\- Jajajaja. - rió Tobi. - Veo que aún están tan ruidosos.

\- No quiero oír eso de ti, hum. - espetó Deidara, desde lejos.

\- Bueno, sempais... - dijo Tobi, mientras daba un paso hacía adelante. - Ya termine mi rol en One Piece.

\- Era Naruto. - espetaron todos, con los ojos blancos.

\- Eso eso. - dijo Tobi, haciendo el gesto del Chavo del 8. - Bleach.

\- ¡NARUTO! - exclamaron todos, con los ojos blancos, completamente exasperados.

\- Jejeje, ¡solo estaba bromeando! Pero bueno sempais, termine mi rol en Naruto y eh venido a volver a estar juntos, Tobi los ha extrañado demasiado.

\- No vas a volver, hum. - espetó Deidara, con una gran gota de sudor en su frente.

Tobi se acerca a Deidara (quien aún estaba en los brazos de Kisame) y de su capa de Akatsuki, saca una bolsa llena de un polvo blanco.

Deidara con extrañeza la recibe, temiendo por su vida.

\- ¿Qué es esto, hum? - el rubio la inspecciona.

\- Arcilla, para los experimentos explosivos de Deidara-sempai. - explicó Tobi, tomando la postura de alguien con mucho conocimiento.

\- ¿Estás tratando de sobornarme con esto, hum?

\- Si, sempai.

\- Pues lo has logrado, hum. - dijo Deidara, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, con los ojos brillosos y sus cachetes rojos. Tobi sabía el amor que sentía Deidara por los objetos explosivos, especialmente por la arcilla.

Itachi, viendo la escena, entre cierra los ojos, extrañado por la amabilidad del enmascarado.

\- Estas haciendo una ridiculez, yo no caeré en tu soborno. - murmuró Itachi.

Los Uchihas intercambiaron miradas, en un aura sumamente intenso, hasta que Sasori lo interrumpió.

\- ¿Qué es soborno?

Y todos se cayeron hacía atrás al estilo anime.

\- ¡Ya me tienes harta Sasori! - gritó Konan, con los ojos blancos. - ¡Deja de preguntar tonterías, preguntón! $$##%%#$

\- ¡Si, deberías ir al kinder, para aprender más! - apoyó Kisame.

\- Es que... como mis padres murieron en temprana edad, no me enseñaron lo suficiente. - el pelirojo hace la cara del Gato con Botas. - Aparte. - su cara vuelve a la normalidad. - ¿Qué es kinder?

\- ¡AAAAAH! - gritaron los policías Akatsukis.

Tobi se acerca a Sasori, mientras de la capa, al igual que recién saca un gran libro, que en su título decía: ''Gran enciclopedia para tontos''. Se la da a Sasori.

\- Tome, Sasori-san, para que no siga preguntando cosas.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Mira Orochimaru! - Sasori levanta el libro, emocionado. - ¡Ahora no me tendrás que comprar un diccionario!

\- Ah, que bueno... Espero que no se te pierda. - dijo el sannin, con los ojos blancos.

\- Para usted, Orochimaru-san, también le traje un presente. - Tobi saca un sobre lleno de fotos, se lo entrega a él. Orochimaru lo abre. - Estoy seguro que le encantará.

Al abrir el sobre, los ojos de Orochimaru se abren como platos, se convierten en corazones.

\- ¡Son fotos de Sasuke cuando era pequeñooo! - Itachi se alarma.

\- ¡Oye, Tobi! ¡No seas ridículo! ¡¿Por qué le das fotos de mi tonto hermano menor a este pervertido!? - gritó el Uchiha, indignado.

\- ¡Te pasas Tobi! - apoyo Kisame. - ¡Jamás en la vida se juega con un familiar, menos con el tonto hermano menor de Itachi-san!

\- ¡Sempais, no se exalten! - gritó Tobi, mientras rápidamente sacaba de su capa dos paquetes más.

Orochimaru estaba en un estado de shock, mientras fantaseaba con Sasuke.

\- Esto es para usted, Itachi-san. - Tobi le da un libro gigante que decía ''Como ser un mejor hermano mayor'' - Y esto es para usted, Kisame-san. - el enmascarado le da un CD que tenía como título ''Grandes telenovelas venezolanas''

\- Hmp, solamente por eso te perdono. - dijo Itachi. - Justo quería este libro.

\- ¡Ay, muchas gracias Tobi! - exclamó Kisame, con los ojos llorozos. - ¡Ahora podré darme una maratón de novelas venezolanas, no lo hacía desde que vivía en mi pueblito!

\- ¿¡Maldito enmascarado, para nosotros no hay regalos?! - gritó Hidan, envidioso.

\- ¡Obvio que si, Hidan-san! - Tobi, porfin, saca una bolsa gigante de regalos para los demás. - Ahí están los que faltan, es una muestra de mi agradecimiento y del dinero que gane en la serie.

\- ¡Oh, Tobi! - gritó Kakuzu, mientras sacaba un cofre que adentro llevaba joyas. - ¡Supongo que esto es mio, ¿verdad?!

\- ¿¡Qué no ves que ahí dice tu nombre, Kakuzu?! - exclamó Hidan, exasperado. - ¡Oh, mira, recibí una biblia Jashinista! ¡La mia ya llevaba más tiempo que tu, Kakuzu!

\- ¡Yo recibí shampoo-anticolor! - exclamó Konan, feliz de la vida.

\- ¡Yo un set de pircing! - gritó Pain.

 **\- ¡Yo fertilizante!** \- exclamó Zetsu, dominado por su parte oscura.

\- ¿Qué es fertilizante? - preguntó Sasori.

\- Sasori-san, busque en el diccionario que le regale con tanto amor. - indicó Tobi.

\- Oh, verdad, se me había olvidado.

Justo en el momento en que Sasori se disponía a buscar la palabra, suena el teléfono de la sucursal, haciendo que todos giraran la cabeza hacía el objeto.

\- Es el teléfono, hum. - dijo Deidara.

\- Uy, no me digas. - contestó Kakuzu, con su usual sarcasmo.

\- ¡Deidara, ve a contestar! ¡Tú estas a cargo de atender llamadas! - ordenó Pain, el líder de la organización.

\- ¡Todo yo, hum! - reclamó el rubio.

\- Ve.

\- ¡Pero, hum...!

\- Ahora.

\- ¡No se preocupe, Pain-sama! - exclamó Tobi. - ¡Yo contestaré la llamada, como nuevo miembro de CSI:AKATSUKI!

\- ¡Ay, ese es el espíritu Tobi-san! - sollozó Kisame, dramatizando como siempre.

Tobi coge la llamada y con una voz demasiado profesional y grave, contesta.

\- Hola, está hablando con un agente de la policía Akatsuki, ¿cuál es su denuncia?

Los demás no sabían si reírse o asustarse por el extraño comportamiento de Tobi.

 _\- ¡Hola! - dijo una voz de mujer. - ¡Mi nombre es Mei Hayashi, quiero denunciar el secuestro de quince niñas durante esta última semana!_

Luego de que Mei Hayashi, diera la denuncia, los Akatsukis se pusieron serios. La denuncia decía lo siguiente: Según la mujer, habían desaparecido quince mujeres durante la última semana, habían ciertos indicios que había un grupo de criminales secuestrando mujeres, para mandarlas al extranjero y hacerlas hacer trabajo forzado.

\- ¡Eso es lo peor que puede hacer la humanidad contra las mujeres! - exclamó Konan, furiosa. - ¡Pain, tenemos que hacer algo al respecto! ¡No podemos permitir que se salgan con la suya!

\- ¡Es verdad, Pain! ¡Pobres mujeres, deben estar pasando por un infierno! - apoyó Kisame.

\- Bien, entonces es hora de ponernos serios. - concluyó Pain, con la mirada bastante terrorífica. Le quita el teléfono a Tobi y habla con Mei Hayashi. - Hola, soy el líder de la organización, ¿puedes venir a la sucursal para ponernos de acuerdo con la estrategia? Tenemos que tener aun que sea un testigo.

Y así fue como en 15 minutos, Mei Hayashi llegó a la sucursal.

Medía al rededor de 1.60, tenía el pelo bastante rojo, una tez bastante blanca y ojos azules.

Konan se acerco a ella para ofrecerle un vaso de agua. La mujer se veía bastante tímida y a la vez nerviosa.

\- No gracias. - dijo.

\- Entonces pase a la oficina del jefe, él la está esperando especialmente. - indicó Konan.

La peliroja pasa hacía la oficina de Pain.

\- Muy buenos días, Mei Hayashi. - saludó el líder de los policías.

\- Buenos días. - respondió ella, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

\- Konan, dile a los pelafustanes que pasen, vamos a crear una estrategia. - dijo el líder a Konan, quien aun estaba en la oficina.

\- Pelafustanes, pasen. - indicó la peliazul, como lo había ordenado el líder

Cuando todos estuvieron adentro, Pain saco un gran mapa donde se mostraba la ciudad. Lo puso arriba de la mesa.

\- ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó Sasori, refiriéndose al mapa.

\- ¡Ay, Sasori! - gritó Orochimaru. - ¡Es un mapa de la ciudad, para ubicarnos! ¡Para saber donde estamos!

\- Ah, perdón.

\- ¡Claro, como tu ni si quiera sabes donde tienes los pies puestos!

\- Los tengo arriba del piso, Orochimaru-san. - contestó inocentemente el pelirojo.

\- ¡Dios!

\- Cállense, estúpidos. - espetó Pain. - Mei, puedes tomar palabra.

La peliroja se pone de pie, mientras apuntaba a algunos sectores de la ciudad.

\- Mayoritariamente se han desaparecido acá varias niñas, cerca del parque del Mamut extinto. - dijo la peliroja. - Desde la semana pasada se han perdido varias chicas, cerca de los 17 a los 23 años, jóvenes.

\- ¿Estarán vivas? - preguntó Hidan, por lo bajo.

\- Escuche que una organización de criminales están buscando chicas para llevarlas al extranjero, a hacer trabajo forzado...Posiblemente la mayoría esté viva.

\- ¿Quién propone alguna estrategia? - preguntó Pain.

Itachi levanta la mano de los primeros.

\- Yo.

\- Uy si, se me olvidaba que Itachi es el sabelotodo. - dijo Kakuzu, con sarcasmo.

\- Creo que la manera más rápida para saber quienes son e interrumpir en su morada, es poner a alguien de señuelo, para que caigan en su propia trampa. - explicó el azabache.

\- ¿Y quien podría ser ese señuelo? - cuestionó Tobi.

\- La única mujer que hay en la policía. - respondió Itachi y en ese mismo instante todas las cabezas giraron hacía Konan.

Pues claro, es la única mujer de ahí y nadie más podría hacer ese trabajo.

Ella se tardo unos segundos en entender que claramente todos querían que ella hiciera ese arduo trabajo.

\- ¡QUÉ! - exclamó por último. - ¡USTEDES ESTÁN LOCOS #$"#$##$! ¡COMO SE LES OCURRE QUE YO HARÉ ESE TRABAJO #$#$ PODRÍA MORIR A MANOS DE ESOS CRIMINALES #$#$$!

\- ¡Pero Konan-san, usted es la única mujer de acá! - insistió Tobi.

\- ¡CÁLLATE TOBI #$#%#% ESO NO QUIERE DECIR QUE YO HARÉ UN TRABAJO COMO ESE #$#$!

\- ¡Vamos Konan, tu solamente lo puedes hacer! - insistieron los demás, al mismo tiempo.

\- NOOOOOOOOOOOOO #$#$%#$.

\- ¡Cállense todos! - ordenó Pain. - ¡Si Konan no quiere hacer ese trabajo, entonces no lo hará!

\- Uy si, solamente porque es su novia. - se burló Kakuzu.

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste Kakuzu?!

\- Nada, queridísimo y amadísimo líder.

\- ¿Entonces quien hará ese trabajo, hum? ¡No hay nadie más que sea mujer, hum! - exclamó Deidara.

Todos miraron a Deidara fijamente.

Pain se golpeo su palma con su otro puño, dando a entender que se le había ocurrido una gran idea.

\- No tenemos a otra mujer. - dijo, mientras sus ojos se volvían rojos. - Pero si tenemos a alguien que se parece mucho a una.

.

.

.

Deidara miraba con gran odio a todos sus nakamas. Todos lo miraban con expectación, pues él iba a ser esa ''mujer''.

Llevaba un vestido rosado que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, le tuvieron que hacer una dolorosa depilación, le pintaron los labios de un color rojo intenso y le echaron bastante rubor, también le pusieron unos pechos de mentira y le hicieron un gran peinado, con algunos rizos.

El maestro de esta gran obra, fue Orochimaru.

\- ¡JAJAJAJAJA! - reían Kakuzu y Hidan, en el suelo.

\- ¡MIRATE DEIDARA-CHUAN, TE VES TODA UNA PRINCESA! - gritaba Kakuzu.

\- ¡ESTÁS MÁS LINDA QUE KONAN, MUAJAJAJA! - apoyaba Hidan.

\- ¡Cállense, hum! ¡No saben cuanto estoy sufriendo, hum! - respondió Deidara.

\- ¡Deidara, no te muevas! - espetó Orochimaru. - ¡Se te puede salir el maquillaje!

Nuevamente Hidan y Kakuzu estallaron en risas.

\- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! UY, NI TI MUEVIS DEIDIRI, SI TI PUEDI SILIR EL MIQUILLIJI! - imitó Kakuzu.

\- ¡Son unos pesados, hum! - sollozaba el rubio. - ¡Creo que soy el que más a sufrido en todo esto de la policía, hum! ¡Espero que algún día hagan el ridículo al igual que yo!

\- JAJAJAJA, NUNCA EN LA VIDA DE MIERDA HARÉ ALGO COMO ESO. - dijo Hidan.

\- ¡¿Y ustedes se consideran amigos?! - gritó Kisame, enfurecido. - ¡En vez de emocionarse por el sacrificio que esta haciendo Deidara-san, ¿se ríen?!

Los ojos de Deidara se llenan de lagrimas, emocionado.

\- Kisame, hum, eres el único que me comprende, sniff.

\- Si ustedes dos siguen riéndose de Deidara, también los vestiré de mujeres, ¿de acuerdo? - amenazó Pain, con los ojos en llamas.

Hidan y Kakuzu se ponen totalmente serios.

Hubo un gran silencio, mientras Orochimaru terminaba los retoques del disfraz de Deidara. Kakuzu y Hidan se fueron a ver el Chavo del 8. Itachi y Sasori fueron a las cabinas, para ver los computadores, Konan y Mei Hayashi estaban revisando los últimos detalles de la estrategia.

Pasaron al rededor de 20 minutos cuando Sasori grito.

\- ¿¡Qué pasa?! - exclamó Kisame, mientras todos, a excepción de Orochimaru y Deidara, fueron a las cabinas.

Sasori se encontraba con unas lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas, se veía verdaderamente emocionado.

\- ¿¡Por qué llora, Sasori-san? - preguntó Tobi.

\- Itachi, ¿te acuerdas del perrito que se había perdido? - preguntó el pelirojo, sin dejar de mirar la pantalla.

\- Si, ¿qué pasa con ello? - respondió el Uchiha.

\- Ya lo encontraron. - Sasori se seca las lagrimas. - Estaba en el ático, medio muerto.

\- Vaya, que ridiculez.

\- ¡Ay, que linda historia animal! - exclamó Kisame.

\- Chicos, dejen de hacer barbaridades, y vengan por favor. - llamó Konan, desde la mesa.

Todos se dirigieron ahí, también Deidara ya que ya había terminado.

\- Estábamos examinando la situación, creemos con Mei que la persona que debe escoltar a Deidara en está misión es Tobi. - explicó Konan.

\- ¡QUÉ, HUM! - gritó Deidara, perdiendo los estribos.

\- ¡No te muevas, tonto! - espetó Orochimaru. - ¡El maquillaje, Deidara!

\- ¡¿Por qué Tobi, hum?! - preguntó el rubio, sin hacer caso.

\- Porque es su primera misión, queremos ver cuan preparado está para CSI:AKATSUKI. - explicó Konan.

\- ¡Yo me puedo defender solo, hum!

\- ¡No! ¡No puedes hacer eso, Deidara! ¡Se supone que eres una mujer y como mujer tienes que ser femenina y actuar lo más femenina posible! METEDLO EN LA CABEZA, FEMENINAAAA.- gritó Orochimaru.

\- ¡Una cosa es ser mujer y la otra cosa es ser femenina, hum! ¡Konan es mujer pero no femenina, hum!

\- ¿QUÉ DIJISTE #$#$#$? - exclamó la peliazul.

\- ¡Nada, hum!

\- ¡COMO YO HE DICHO QUE TOBI SE HARÁ CARGO DE TU PERSONA, SE HARÁ CARGO DE TU #$#$#$ PERSONA Y PUNTO FINAL #$"$"#$!

\- ¡Ok, hum!

\- YEEEEEEI, POR FIN ESTAREMOS JUNTOS DESPUÉS DE TANTO TIEMPO, DEIDARA SEMPAI. - exclamó Tobi, abrazando a Deidara. - ¡Prometo que lo cuidaré como hueso santo!

.

.

.

Tobi y Deidara se encontraban en el parque, sentados en una banca. Hacía demasiada calor por lo que Deidara llevaba una sombrilla. El rubio se sentía completamente incómodo por cierta presencia que de hace un rato lo estaba mirando.

Era una camioneta negra que se había estacionado a la otra vereda, mirando fijamente a Deidara. Las ventanas estaban polarizadas, por lo que el rubio no podía ver nada.

\- Oye Tobi, hum, ¿no crees que esa camioneta nos esta mirando mucho, hum?

\- Cállate, Rosauro, no sea paranoico.

Deidara frunció la ceja, desentendido.

\- ¿Cómo me llamaste, hum?

\- Rosauro.

\- ¡No me llames así, hum!

\- ¡Tshh! ¡Sempai, no se descontrole! ¡Es solamente para que no sepan su verdadera identidad!

\- ¿No pudiste elegir un nombre más adecuado, hum?

\- Hidan-san y Kakuzu-san me dijeron que utilizará ese nombre. - explicó Tobi, no sabiendo que era solamente para fastidiar al rubio.

\- Esos imbéciles, hum...

Pasaron algunos minutos, en los cuales Deidara estaba más que enojado, y Tobi corría, molestando algunas palomas y de vez en cuando asustando niños.

De pronto, Tobi se queda mirando hacía lo lejos, a un carrito de helados.

\- ¡Mira Rosauro, hay un carrito de helados, iré a comprar uno, espérame! - Tobi se fue corriendo, dejando una nube de tierra detrás de él.

\- ¡Pero Tobi, hum! ¡Se supone que no me puedes dejar solo, hum!

En ese momento, un golpe seco sintió Deidara y todo se volvió negro.

.

.

.

\- ¡PERO COMO TE ATREVISTE A DEJAR A DEIDARA SOLO! - exclamó Pain, encarando a Tobi, quien todavía estaba comiendo helado.

\- ¡Es que había un carrito de helados! - trataba de explicar el enmascarado.

\- SE SUPONÍA QUE NO LO TENÍAS QUE DEJAR SOLO, ERA TU MISIÓN.

\- ¡Pero el helado...!

\- NO ME INTERESA EL HELADO.

\- Toma, Pain-sama. - Tobi le pone el helado en la boca al líder.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos temiendo lo que podía hacer el líder de la organización.

Tres minutos después, Tobi estaba inconsciente en el baño.

\- Ese Tobi es un ridículo, es su primera misión y la arruina. Que ridiculez. - dijo Itachi.

De repente, Zetsu quien se había mantenido en silencio, se levante para encarar a Konan.

\- **TODO ESTO ES TU CULPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.-** exclamó su parte oscura.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- **QUE TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA, POR TU CULPA SECUESTRARON A DEIDARA.**

\- ¡Zetsu, no le grites a Konan! - espetó Pain.

\- ¡Si Zetsu, no es momento de ponernos a pelear! - apoyó Kisame. - ¡Tenemos que buscar alguna forma de recuperar a nuestro compañero!

\- Tinimis qui busquir uni firmi di ricupirir i nuestri compiñiri. - imitó Kakuzu.

Orochimaru, se puso de pie épicamente, levantando la mano.

\- Tengo un plan.

.

.

.

Orochimaru se encontraba en el Parque del Mamut Extinto, sentado en una banca. Se había pintado los labios y vestido de mujer. Se veía... bastante ''extraño''.

Por otra parte, Itachi y Kisame estaban escabullidos en un arbusto. Hidan, Kakuzu y Zetsu estaban en otra banca sentados. Los demás estaban en el furgón de Akatsuki.

El plan era el siguiente: Mientras el secuestrador iba por Orochimaru, quien supuestamente era una mujer, Itachi y Kisame se escabullirían en la camioneta, mientras tanto si el secuestrador trataba de hacerle algo a Orochimaru, los encargados de protegerlo serian Kakuzu, Zetsu y Hidan. Cuando el secuestrador estuviera perdiendo, en los mejores de los casos saldría corriendo hacía la camioneta, donde Itachi y Kisame ya estuvieran escondidos y escaparía, en ese instante en el furgón de CSI:AKATSUKI, Konan quien estaba al volante perseguiría la camioneta y encontrarían el lugar donde estaban las chicas.

En ese mismo instante, una camioneta negra se estaciono en la vereda del frente. Se baja de ella un hombre gordo y calvo.

\- Acá Sirenitox30, estoy viendo una camioneta negra con las mismas descripciones que nos dio Tobi... esten atentos los demás grupos. - avisó Kisame, con demasiada seriedad para la situación.

\- Acá AmoDelDinero3. - dijo Kakuzu, tomando el Woki Toki. - Estamos atentos a la situación, cambio y fuera.

El gordo se dirige hacía Orochimaru, él aun no le podía ver la cara pues Orochimaru estaba de espaldas. Justo en el momento en que se disponía para pegarle, Orochimaru da vuelta su cara rebelando su verdadera identidad.

\- ¡Wow, que mujer tan fea! - exclamó el gordo.

\- Que mal educado, es este viejo asqueroso. - dijo Hidan, poniéndose de pie y crujiéndose los nudillos. - ¿Deberíamos castrarlo y después darle su asquerosa polla a los perros?

\- Aun que Deidara sea un tonto, es nuestro compañero y no vamos a permitir que alguien como tu te lo lleves. - dijo Zetsu, en su faceta clara.

\- Aun qui Deidiri sei in tinti, is nuestri compiñiri y ni vimis i pirmitir qui alguin cimi ti ti li llivis. - imitó Kakuzu.

\- ¡Kakuzu! - espetó Kisame, desde el Woki Toki, mientras corría hacía la camioneta del secuestrador para escabullirse. - ¡Ponle más seriedad al asunto!

\- Vaya, veo que todo esto ha sido una trampa. - dijo el gordo.

\- Te vamos a golpear hasta que quedes esquelético, comemierda. - amenazó Hidan.

En ese instante el gordo empezó a correr hacía la camioneta, Hidan, Kakuzu y Zetsu no hicieron nada al respecto, pues ya habían cumplido su parte.

Los tres chocaron palmas, felices.

\- ¡Ahora todo depende de el puto emo y Kisame! - exclamó Hidan.

Konan aceleró lo más fuerte que pudo, persiguiendo a la camioneta que iba a más de 100 kilómetros por hora.

\- ¡Vamos a perseguir a ese #$#$"$$ que secuestra mujeres #$#$$! - exclamó la peliazul.

\- Pero Konan, se nos olvido Orochimaru, Kakuzu, Zetsu y Hidan. - indicó Sasori, aferrado al asiento pues iba muy rápido.

\- ¡NO ME IMPORTA #$#$#$! ¡ELLOS SABRÁN COMO LLEGAR #$$#!

Y bueno, Orochimaru, Zetsu, Hidan y Kakuzu, supieron como llegar.

Robaron cuatro bicicletas a unos niños que estaban ahí y empezaron a andar con todas sus fuerzas, persiguiendo el furgón de Akatsuki.

Se veían bastante ridículos, pues 1) habían dejado a niños llorando y 2)las bicicletas eran demasiado pequeñas, por lo que las rodillas prácticamente le chocaban con la cara.

 **\- SE SUPONE QUE SOMOS POLICÍAS Y ROBAMOS.** \- dijo Zetsu.

\- ¡Es por una buena causa, Zetsu-san! - dijo Orochimaru, a quien se le veía todas sus piernas blancas y sus calzones, por el viento.

\- ¡Te ves re sexy, Orochimaru! - reía Hidan.

\- ¡Cállate Hidan!

\- Ciliiti Hidin. - imitó Kakuzu.

 _ **~.~.~En la camioneta del secuestrador...~.~.~**_

Itachi y Kisame se habían mantenido en total silencio, hasta que el secuestrador estaciono en una fabrica abandonada.

En ese instante, Itachi, con su usual misterio, lo agarra por el cuello y lo aprieta, haciendo que el gordo por un momento perdiera la respiración.

\- Nos llevarás directamente hacía donde están las mujeres secuestradas, si no quieres morir. - amenazó.

El gordo bastante asustado los dirigió hacía la fabrica, cuando abrió la puerta, se vieron al rededor de quince niñas amarradas, algunas inconcientes y todas con una guincha en la boca.

\- Que cruel es todo esto... - lloraba Kisame.

En ese instante, Itachi le pega un zape al gordo y este cae desmayado.

No tardaron en visualizar a Deidara.

\- ¡Chicooooooooooooos, huuuuuuuuuuuum! ¡Pensé que me dejarían acá tirado, sniff! - exclamó el rubio.

Kisame corrió para desatarlo.

\- ¡Deidara-chan, ¿como estás?! - exclamó Kisame, abrazando al rubio.

\- ¡Mal, ha sido el trauma de mi vida, hum!

Los demás no tardaron en llegar, destacando a Orochimaru, Zetsu, Kakuzu y Hidan, quienes venían demasiado cansados.

\- ¡SON UNOS TONTOS #$#$$# ¿POR QUÉ NO DESATAN TAMBIÉN A LAS MUJERES #$#$?! - exclamó Konan, desatando a cada una de ellas.

\- Gracias. - decían cada una de ellas.

De pronto, sintieron como alguien sacaba una foto, seguidas de muchas más.

Era la prensa, que venía en masas, seguidos también de la policía del estado y de unas ambulancias.

Lo primero que hicieron fue a recoger al gordo secuestrador y llevárselos. El capitán de la policía del estado fue a saludar a Pain.

Era un castaño alto, y para ser sincero demasiado guapo.

\- Mucho gusto, soy Naoki Kuno, el capitán de la policía, gracias por resolver este caso que ha nosotros nos ha costado demasiado, para cualquier cosa o refuerzos ustedes pueden contar con nosotros. - dijo Naoki, con demasiada formalidad.

\- Lo mismo digo. - respondió Pain, con su típico tono cortante.

En ese instante la prensa se dirige a AKatsuki, quienes todos estaban reunidos.

\- ¿Tienen algo que decir? - preguntó la periodista.

\- ¡SISISI! ¡Un saludo a mi madre, a mi padre, a mi tía, a mi sobrina, a mi prima, a mi perro, a mi gato y al hamster! - exclamó Kisame, haciendo que la cámara se enfocara en su cara completamente, grabando sus fosas nasales. - LO EXTRAÑO MUUUUUUUUCHO.

\- No seas ridículo, Kisame. - espetó Itachi.

\- ¿Tienes alguna palabra Itachi? Sabemos que tu eres especialmente popular entre las mujeres. - dijo la periodista, enfocando al Uchiha.

El pelinegro se va rápidamente a esconder.

\- Lo siento, es que mi amigo es muy tímido. - dijo Kisame.

\- Li sienti, isi qui mi amigi is muy tímidi. - imitó Kakuzu.

\- ¡Cállate, Kakuzu, déjame hablar a la televisión! - gritó Hidan empujándolo y haciendo que el otro cayera al piso.

\- ¡Oye, cabeza de ajo, ten cuidado! - espetó Kakuzu, desde el suelo.

La prensa grababa esto con los ojos abiertos como plato.

\- ¡¿Qué me dijiste, galleta en descomposición?!

\- ¿Qué es descomposición? - preguntó Sasori.

\- ¡Ay, Sasori, no es momentos para tus preguntas de niño de kinder! - exclamó Orochimaru. - ¿¡Además donde está el diccionario que te dio Tobi?!

\- Se me olvido...- respondió Sasori.

\- No me sorprende, Sasori. - dijo Kakuzu, en sarcasmo.

\- ¡Cállense todos, #$#$#$ están haciendo el ridículo #$#$! - gritó Konan, haciendo que todos se callaran por un momento. - ¡Como es posible que ni si quiera se comporten delante de las cámaras #$#$#$ son unos tontos #$#$#$!

\- Pero Konan, tu eres la que menos se está comportando... - avisó Sasori.

* * *

N/A: _Gracias por esperar a este capítulo, realmente me costo demasiado escribirlo, aparte que se me había borrado varias veces y luego me frustraba y la inspiración no llegaba, pero bueno, acá esta y eso es lo importante! Ahora a responder reviews._

 **Noelia544:** Me alegro demasiado que te haya gustado tu caso! Para esa estamos! Jajaja, si acá veras cuan tonto y gracioso se pondrá esto!

 **Tobi Uchiha-chan:** En este conti está la respuesta e.e Jajaja, Itachi hasta con traje o sin traje es tierno, aun que yo lo prefiero sin traje 1313 ¡Por cierto, me encanto tu ultima frase! Jajaja, te aseguró que la pondré en algun conti, besitos!

 **Ardanjela:** ¡Te juro que había esperado miles de años para recibir un tipo de caso así! ¡Te prometo que lo haré lo mejor posible, besos!

 **SaoriTanakaA:** ¡No sabes cuanto me alegra que te haya gustado! :'D Trabajaré arduamente para completar tus expectativas, besos!

Agradecer también ha **danielapmatute, Julymap y MariMariSol.**

¡Sus reviews me hacen el día!

Adiós!

Próximo capítulo dedicado a **MariMariSol.**


	6. La poción del amor

N/A: ¡Ohayo! Uff, tanto tiempo de que no escribo, la universidad me estaba matando pero les juro que jamás los olvidé 3 es por eso que he vuelto ¡y con muchas más ganas para hacerlos reír!

Este conti va dedicado a _**MariMariSol**_ , ¡muchas gracias por enviar tu denuncia! Espero te guste el desarrollo de esta historia :'D.

 **La poción del Amor.**

 **Mención ha Fragmentado.**

 **Mención al Gato con botas.**

 **Mención al Conjuro.**

CSI: AKATSUKI.

Aquel día todos estaban completamente felices, el esfuerzo que habían puesto a cada misión pasada había valido la pena, a pesar de cualquier bobada que habían hecho.

¡CSI AKATSUKI estaba en la mayoría de las portadas de los periódicos de Tokio!

Todos estaban reunidos en el living de la sucursal –sin mencionar que el edificio estaba lleno de regalos para los policías, como peluches, fotos, chocolates, cartas de sus fans- leyendo una entrevista que había dado Pain al periódico.

Kakuzu era el que estaba leyendo, mientras los demás los escuchaba con atención.

 _\- ¿Y cuál es la clave para que todas sus misiones tengan éxito?_

 _ **\- Yo creo que la clave es el escuchar a tus compañeros, ser amables y no tratarlos como esclavos. –**_ _respondía el líder de la organización, mientras una gota de sudor recorría su frente, a sabiendas de que era mentira._

En eso Kakuzu deja de leer la entrevista, los demás miran a Pain con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Qué miran, mequetrefes de mala vida? – espetó el líder. – Yo sí los trato bien, que no se hayan dado cuenta es sus problemas, imbéciles.

\- Me encanta la forma en que nos escuchas, eres amable y no nos tratas como esclavos, Pain. – dijo Kakuzu, con total sarcasmo en sus palabras.

\- Si, hum. Me siento con total confianza al decirle a mi jefe que es lo que pienso, hum. – siguió Deidara.

\- Bueno, pidan lo que quieran. – dijo Pain, tratando de mantener la calma.

El primero en elevar la mano fue Tobi.

\- ¡Tobi necesita una cuerda para saltar, ya que el otro día Pain-sama me la quito porque rompí las plantas de Zetsu-sempai! – exclamó el enmascarado, mientras pegaba pequeños saltos en el sillón.

\- ¡Yo necesito que me suban el sueldo! – gritó Kakuzu.

 **\- ¡Yo necesito mi abono y mi fertilizante!** – dijo la parte negra de Zetsu.

\- ¡Necesitamos nuestros productos para el cuidado del cabello! – exclamaron Orochimaru y Deidara al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡Hum! – añadió el rubio.

\- Todos sus deseos son ridículos. – dijo Itachi. – Yo necesito una cita al oftalmólogo.

\- ¡Yo necesito ropita, la mía ya está muy usadita! – dijo Konan.

\- ¡Necesito que los domingos se reserven para dar una misa en la sucursal sobre el Jashinismo! – pidió Hidan.

\- ¡Necesito amor! – exclamó Kisame.

\- Ay, wakala. – dijo Kakuzu.

Todos habían pedido su deseo menos Sasori, quien miraba con la vista perdida.

\- ¿Y tú, Sasori-san, qué necesitas? – preguntó Kisame, mientras los demás lo miraban con total atención.

El pelirojo se quedó pensando un momento, pasaron aproximadamente treinta segundos hasta que de repente golpeo su puño contra su otra mano.

\- ¡Ya sé! – dijo el pelirojo, con su usual inocencia. - ¡Me falta leche, pero que sea semidescremada!

Todos los demás se cayeron atrás al estilo anime.

\- ¡Como vas a pedir leche! ¡Eres un tonto, Sasori! – dijo Kakuzu, con los ojos blancos.

\- ¡Para eso pides una caja entera! – gritó Orochimaru.

\- Mmh, es que… no sé, no se me ocurrió. – respondió el pelirojo.

\- ¡Si nos dimos cuenta! – gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡Cállense, mediocres materialistas! – gritó Pain.

Todos se callaron.

\- ¡Primero: Kisame, nadie nunca te dará amor! – se escucha un llanto desgarrador. - ¡Hidan, tienes que dedicarte a trabajar no a repartir tu estúpida religión! ¡Deidara y Orochimaru, yo me lavo el pelo con agua y aun así esta saludable! ¡Itachi, no es mi culpa que te quedes hasta las tantas en internet, por eso tu vista empeora!

\- ¡Me quedo hablando con mi tonto hermano menor! – dijo el azabache. - ¡Es en el único horario que está desocupado!

-¡Eso no me importa!... ¡Zetsu, tienes que aprender a cuidar las plantas solo con agua! ¡Kakuzu, ¿tú crees que no me he dado cuenta que te robas dinero de la caja?!

Kakuzu mira hacia abajo con un aura oscura.

\- ¡Tobi, recuerda que no solo has roto las plantas del tonto de Zetsu, sino que también los espejos, los utensilios de cocina!

\- Ese no fui yo… - dijo Tobi, adaptando la frase del meme de 'Fragmentado' – Fue Patricia.

\- ¡A los únicos que cumpliré el deseo es a Konan y a Sasori!

\- ¡¿Por qué a Konan?! – gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

\- Porque yo lo digo y punto. ¿Algún problema? – dijo Pain, mientras sus ojos se ponían rojo.

Todos negaron con la cabeza. En eso Konan abraza a Pain, dándole besos por toda su cara.

\- Pirqui yi li digi. – imitó Kakuzu. – Solo es un tacaño.

\- Uy si, mira quien lo dice. – dijo Hidan, escuchándolo.

\- ¡Cállate Hidan, no me jodas hoy! ¡Cabeza de nube!

\- ¡Y tú! ¡Pareciera que tuvieras hemorroides en la cara!

\- ¡Pa' que sepas las hemorroides salen en el culo!

\- ¡Basta, escuinclos! ¡Me hartaron! ¡Vayan a ver que denuncia hay en vez de estar discutiendo cosas sin sentidos! – ordenó Pain, mientras todos iban a sus respectivas tareas.

Kakuzu dejó el periódico en la mesa de centro, mientras aun peleaba con Hidan. Antes de ir a hacer su trabajo, Orochimaru se devuelve y coge el periódico, curioso por un anuncio.

' _¿Problemas económicos, de salud o amor? ¿Sientes que todo lo que haces sale mal? ¿El amor de tu vida no te ama? ¡Tenemos la solución! ¡La vieja Baba Yaga hará tus deseos realidad! ¡Solo debes ir a la siguiente dirección 'Calle Las Viejas Sapas, 666' y cumpliremos tus deseos con total garantía''_

Y salía una imagen de una vieja bruja con una bola de vidrio, sonriendo espeluznantemente.

Orochimaru trago saliva mirando hacía todas partes si por alguien lo había pillado mirando ese anuncio. Estaba hace más de diez años enamorado de Itachi, desde que había salido la temporada I de Naruto y estaba completamente desesperado por conseguir su amor.

\- ¡Pain! – dijo Orochimaru mientras guardaba el periódico entre el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. - ¡Necesito hacer algo urgente!

Pain se dio media vuelta mientras fruncía el ceño.

\- ¿Qué es algo tan urgente como para abandonar tu miserable trabajo?

Orochimaru dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

\- ¡Mi hermano está enfermo!

Todos los Akatsukis se extrañaron, ¿Orochimaru tenía un hermano?

\- Pero si Orochimaru-sempai no tiene hermanos. – dijo Tobi.

\- ¡Tú qué sabes, tonto! – exclamó el sannin, nervioso. - ¡Son problemas familiares!

\- Solo te daré una hora Orochimaru, ni más ni menos. Si te atrasas, verás las consecuencias. – dijo el líder, mientras se crujía los nudillos.

\- S-si. – dijo él, por otro lado.

Orochimaru salió prácticamente corriendo de la sucursal, mientras Kisame se paraba en la puerta, Kisame tenía un mal presentimiento, sentía que una persona muy cercana a él corría peligro.

 _ **~~~En la cabaña de Baba Yaga~~~**_

El sannin había caminado aproximadamente veinte minutos para llegar a la inhóspita cabaña de la vieja bruja. Al llegar, se sentía sumamente extraño, hasta un poco arrepentido.

Es que la cabaña era terrorífica y a Orochimaru no le gustaban ese tipo de cosas.

\- Es por amor… es para conseguir el amor que tanto he deseado por estos años… - se repetía, juntando valor para entrar.

La cabaña estaba en medio de cualquier lugar, había muchos pastos secos, telas de arañas y muchas cabezas de cabras.

De repente la puerta se abre lentamente, como si supiera que Orochimaru se encontraba afuera.

\- ¡Ay qué miedo, Dios mío! – gritó el sannin.

\- Puedes pasar… - dijo una voz ronca de mujer vieja.

Orochimaru pasó, mientras un escalofrío recorría su espalda.

\- Hola, joven con cara de serpiente… - dijo alguien.

De repente una luz tenue apareció, alumbrando al fondo de la cabaña a un cuerpo. Era una vieja con muchas arrugas, pelo canoso y largo con una grande nariz que la adornaba un lunar.

 _\- Vieja fea, yo no le he dicho que su lunar parece verruga…_ \- pensó Orochimaru.

\- Déjame adivinar… - dijo la vieja, mientras su bola de vidrio se alumbraba de un color morado. – Sufres por amor… Mmmh… Estás enamorado de una persona que no te corresponde… y ¡wow! ¡Es guapo! – exclamó la vieja.

\- ¡Es mío! – gritó Orochimaru, viendo como en la bola de vidrio aparecía la imagen de Itachi.

\- No… no es tuyo… Él no es de nadie en realidad… - Baba yaga abre los ojos abruptamente causando que Orochimaru se hiciera dos pasos hacia atrás, pisando un cadáver de una rata.

\- ¡Kyaaaaaaaa! – gritó, entumecido.

\- ¡Te tengo la solución! – exclamó la vieja, poniéndose de pie.

\- ¡¿Cuál?!

\- ¡Francisco, baja! – en eso, aparece un gato completamente negro, con una cicatriz en uno de sus ojos. Parecía realmente viejo y llevaba un pequeño frasco con un líquido color morado alrededor de su cuello.

El gato se posiciono en la falda de Baba Yaga. La vieja saca la poción y se la da a Orochimaru.

\- Está poción es sumamente efectiva, en todos los años que he estado estafando… digo ayudando a la gente, siempre ha tenido efecto. Es una poción que difícilmente tenga reversa, por lo que vale la pena el precio también. Lo que tienes que hacer es darle esta poción a tu amado, cuando se la tome se desmayara y al primero que vea a los ojos se enamorará. Tienes que estar pendiente, pues si ve a otra persona cuando despierte, no hay remedio y se enamorara perdidamente… Son cincuenta dólares.

\- ¿¡Qué?! – exclamó el sannin, con los ojos blancos.

\- Vale la pena, Itachi estará enamorado de por vida.

Orochimaru boto unas lágrimas mientras sacaba con mucha dramatización el dinero de su cartera –en la cartera se ve una foto de Itachi y Sasuke cuando pequeños- y se lo da a la vieja bruja.

Cuando se iba retirando de la cabaña, ve el signo de Jashin-sama.

\- …¿Señora?

\- Dime.

\- ¿Usted es devota de Jashin-sama?

\- Que buenos ojos tienes, joven con cara de serpiente… Sí, sigo aquella religión, mi familia entera en realidad… ¡VIVA EL PUTO JASHINISMO! – exclamó haciendo que Orochimaru se asustará aún más.

 _\- Me hizo recordar a alguien en particular…_ \- pensó, mientras en su cabeza aparecía la imagen de Hidan.

 _ **~~~Mientras tanto en la sucursal…~~~**_

Apenas faltaban diez minutos para que se acabara el plazo de que Orochimaru volviera. Todos estaban haciendo sus respectivas tareas.

En eso, en una de las cabinas se escucha un pequeño llanto.

\- ¿Qué te pasa, Sasori? – preguntó Itachi.

\- Es que… sniff… hay un niño que se le murió su abuelita… sniff… y quiere ver si nosotros podríamos revivirla… sniff… Tal vez podríamos practicarle el Edo Tensei o algo así, ¿no? – decía el pelirojo.

\- No seas ridículo Sasori, obviamente es una broma… Aparte es imposible revivir muertos, no confundas la ficción con la realidad. – contestó Itachi.

\- Pero… el niño… sniff. – sollozaba aún más el pelirojo.

\- ¡Faltan solo cinco minutos para que Orochimaru vuelva! – exclamó Hidan mientras veían el reloj.

\- ¡Muajajaja! ¡Me gustaría ver el castigo que le harán! – reía Kakuzu.

\- Kakuzu cállate, sino serás tú quien reciba el castigo. – dijo Pain, contabilizando los segundos.

\- Kikizi cilliti. – imitó el oriundo de la cascada, por lo bajo.

\- Pero Tobi insiste, Orochimaru-sempai no tiene hermano. – dijo el enmascarado, mientras comía una paleta.

\- Tal vez sea algunos de sus extraños experimentos, hum. Tal vez hizo que algo mutara o no sé, hum. – decía Deidara, desde la cabina. - ¿Cierto, Sasori?

Sasori se secó los mocos, estuvo en silencio.

\- ¿Qué es mutara? – preguntó, haciendo que el rubio se callera atrás al estilo anime.

\- Yo opino que deberías cortarle el pelo, Pain. – dijo Hidan, cual diablo.

\- O tal vez quemarle todas las fotos de Itachi y Sasuke. – seguía Kakuzu.

Itachi se asusta.

\- O tal vez botarle todo el maquillaje. – proseguía Zetsu.

\- ¡Ay que malos que son! – exclamó Kisame. - ¡A pesar de que Orochimaru es feo y es malo sentimentalmente, no pueden desearle el mal a alguien! ¡Almas negras!

\- Ay no exageres Kisame, reconoce que igual lo odias. – decía Kakuzu.

\- ¡Yo no odio a nadie! ¡Yo soy puro amor!

\- ¡SEMPAIS FALTAN DOS MINUTOS! – exclamó Tobi.

Poco a poco el aura de Pain se iba oscureciendo, haciendo que los demás retrocedieran.

\- Maldito Orochimaru… - decía mientras se crujía los nudillos. – Te haré desear jamás haber nacido.

\- CINCO… CUATRO… TRES… DOS… - decían los demás.

\- LLEGUEEEEEEEEEEEEÉ. – exclamó alguien, mientras abría la puerta de una patada, haciendo que Zetsu volara por los aires.

\- **MALDITO OROCHIMARUUUUU**. – grito Zetsu, en cámara lenta.

\- ¡Tonto! – exclamo Pain. - ¡Llegas tarde y aparte haces todo este escándalo!

\- ¡No llegué tarde! ¡Llegué justo a tiempo!

\- ¡Tobi ¿Eso es verdad?! – preguntó el líder el enmascarado.

\- ¡Si Pain-sama! ¡Orochimaru-sempai llegó justo a tiempo! – respondió Tobi.

Pain suspiro.

\- Te salvaste, solo por esta vez inservible. – dijo el líder de la organización entrando a su oficina.

Hubo un silencio ensordecedor.

\- ¿Es mi idea o Pain estaba tan aburrido que quería castigar a alguien, hum? – preguntó Deidara.

\- No digan tonterías chicos y empiecen a trabajar. – espetó Konan.

.

Orochimaru estaba ideando alguna manera para poder darle la pócima a Itachi. Sabía que el azabache le ganaba en fuerza así que era imposible dársela a la fuerza.

Pero tenía un segundo plan.

Era alrededor de las 7 pm, todos querían cenar por lo tanto Itachi estaba en la cocina laborando. Cuando entra Orochimaru el azabache se le queda mirando con demasiado desprecio.

\- I-itachi… - empezó a decir el sannin, cuando justo en ese momento entra Kisame.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó el oriundo de la niebla. - ¡Ay Orochimaru, ya estás molestando a mi querido mejor amigo! ¡¿No te cansas?!

\- ¡No se trata de eso! – se defendió Orochimaru.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¡Pues la cara de Itachi dice todo lo contrario!

\- ¡Quiero hacer las paces!

En la cocina reino un silencio completo. En eso, entra Deidara. Al notar que todos estaban con una completa tensión dijo:

\- ¿Interrumpo algún triángulo amoroso, hum?

\- No digas ridiculeces, Deidara. – espetó Itachi, algo ofendido.

Kisame se acerca lentamente a Orochimaru mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

\- ¿Estás seguro que quieres hacer las paces, Orochimaru-san?

\- Claro que sí, estoy harto que siempre me aparten de los grupos… - espetó el sannin.

\- Si estás mintiendo te lo juro por la virgen de Nazaret que jamás te perdonaré. – advirtió Kisame. – Itachi es mi único mejor amigo, así que siempre impediré que alguien le haga daño, ¿me escuchaste?

Deidara se acerca a Itachi.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que está pasando, hum?

\- No lo sé… - respondió Itachi. – Kisame, te oyes ridículo.

\- ¡Cállate Itachi, déjame escuchar que es lo que tiene que decir Orochimaru! – espetó Kisame, realmente metido en la conversación.

\- Bueno… este… yo… Como dije recién, estoy harto de que Itachi tema de mí, porque bueno, yo… tengo solo buenos sentimientos para darle… Este…- Orochimaru saca desde atrás una taza de café. – Le hice este café para conmemorar nuestra amistad.

\- No me lo tomaré. – dijo Itachi, sin pensarlo.

\- ¡Ay Itachi, que malo eres! – gritó Kisame. - ¡Yo creo que él está diciendo la verdad!

\- No seas ridículo, Kisame. No me lo tomaré y punto.

\- Si te lo tomarás.

\- No.

\- Si.

\- No.

\- ¡Qué sí! ¡Tienes que hacerlo por mí! – gritó Kisame, mientras por segunda vez en la historia de CSI AKATSUKI ponía los ojos del gato con botas.

\- No hagas esa cara, Kisame… No seas ridículo. – dijo Itachi, dudando.

\- Di que sí, ándale Itachi, por tu mejor amigo…

Los ojos de Kisame cada vez se agrandaban un poco más.

\- Porfis…Te lo ruego…

\- ¡AGHHH, ESTÁ BIEN! ¡ME TOMARÉ EL MALDITO CAFÉ! - sentenció Itachi, mientras le quitaba el café de las manos a Orochimaru. - ¡Pero conste que no es por ti, Orochimaru! – dijo y acto seguido se tomó el café.

Una alegría tremenda inundo el alma de Orochimaru, quería gritar y todo el asunto, pero no quería que nadie se diera cuenta.

De pronto Itachi dejo la taza de café en el mueble, dos segundos después se empezó a tambalear y cayó a tierra.

\- ¡ITACHI! – exclamarón Kisame y Deidara al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡HUM! – agregó el rubio.

\- ¡Mi plan funcionó! – gritó Orochimaru mientras se iba a tirar hacía Itachi. En ese mismo instante Kisame fue mucho más rápido que él y le pegó una patada en la guata, haciendo que Orochimaru chocara con la puerta de la cocina y rompiera todo lo que había en el paso.

\- ¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi amigo?! – exclamó Kisame, con un aura completamente asesina. - ¡Yo confié en ti, sabandija! – decía mientras se crujía los dedos dispuesto a matarlo.

Orochimaru se trató de poner de pie pero no podía. Nunca se imaginó que Kisame tuviera tanta fuerza.

\- ¡Kisame, tú no entiendes nada! ¡Tengo que ir hacía Itachi! – gritó Orochimaru.

\- ¿¡Qué es lo que está pasando acá?! – exclamó Pain, apareciendo con los demás Akatsukis.

\- ¡Pain, Orochimaru le dio algo a Itachi y se desmayó! – explicó Kisame. - ¡Permíteme matarlo!

\- ¡Joder, nunca había visto a Kisame tan enojado! – gritó Hidan.

\- ¡Sii, Tobi tiene miedo! – sollozaba Tobi, escondiéndose detrás de Zetsu.

\- Está poseído. – decía Sasori.

Mientras tanto, Deidara tenía a Itachi en sus rodillas tratando de despertarlo.

\- Itachi, hum… despierta… Pain compró Dangos, hum…

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra despertarlo, Deidara! ¡Solo me tiene que ver a mí! – gritaba Orochimaru poniéndose de pie.

En cámara lenta y mientras Orochimaru corría hacía Itachi, el azabache poco a poco abría sus ojos, mirando a Deidara.

Orochimaru cae al piso con pose de derrotado.

Itachi al ver a Deidara se sonroja, rápidamente se recompone y se pone de pie.

\- ¿Qué te pasa, Itachi, hum? – preguntó Deidara.

\- Creo que me he enamorado… - susurró Itachi, mientras jugaba con sus dedos al estilo Hinata.

\- ¿Qué, hum?

\- De ti, Deidara-sama…

\- ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEÉ? – exclamaron todos, con los ojos completamente blancos.

\- ¡Te quierooooooooooo! – gritó Itachi, mientras se abalanzaba hacía Deidara.

\- ¡NOOOOOOOOOO, HUUUUUUUUM!

 _ **~~~Media hora más tarde…~~~**_

Luego de ese total fracaso, Pain, Kisame, Tobi y Orochimaru estaban en la oficina del líder preguntándole muchas cosas a este último. Lo habían hasta amarrado y Orochimaru ya le había explicado lo que él había hecho.

\- ¡RESPONDE PORQUE LE HICISTE ESO A MI MEJOR AMIGO! – gritó Kisame, hecho furia.

\- ¡Todo es tú culpa Orochimaru-sempai, ahora Itachi-sempai está re pegado a Deidara-sempai y yo no puedo estar con él! ¡Jum! – gritó Tobi, haciendo un berrinche como los niños de cinco años.

\- ¿Tú sabes cuál es el castigo que se te espera, verdad? – dijo Pain mientras se crujía los nudillos.

Orochimaru bajo la mirada.

\- Se suponía… sniff… Que Itachi-san se enamoraría de mí, ¡no del estúpido de Deidara!

\- ¡Pero todo esto es tú culpa, Orochimaru! ¡Tienes el alma negra, jamás conocerás lo que es el amor, lo que hiciste es imperdonable! ¡JUSTO CUANDO TE ESTABAMOS DANDO LA OPORTUNIDAD DE HACER LAS PACES! – exclamaba Kisame, mientras algunas lágrimas rodeaban su mejilla.

De repente se escuchan varios utensilios caer.

\- ¡Deidara-sama, ¿por qué corres de mí?! – exclamaba Itachi, persiguiendo al rubio.

\- ¡Aléjate, Itachi, hum! ¡Das ascoooo!

\- ¡JAJAJAJA! – se reían Kakuzu con Hidan.

\- A no pues esto se parece a esas novelas venezolanas, esas de las que ve el tonto de Kisame… JaJAJAJAJA. – reía Kakuzu.

\- ¡No jodas Kakuzu! ¡Esto es mucho peor! ¡JAJAAJAJ! ¡Quién iba a imaginar que el puto emo se enamoraría! – decía Hidan, apretándose la guata.

\- ¡AGHHHHHHHHH! – exaspero Tobi, mientras pateaba el mismo suelo. - ¡ESTOY CELOSO! – Tobi sale de la oficina de Pain a enfrentar a Itachi. - ¡ITACHI, DEJA AHORA MISMO A DEIDARA-SEMPAI! ¡ANTES QUE TE ARREPIENTAS!

Itachi deja de perseguir a Deidara. Se cruza de brazos mirándolo con total desprecio.

\- ¿Quién eres tú para ordenarme eso? ¡Ja! ¡No seas ridículo! – respondió Itachi.

\- ¡YO SOY EL SUBORDINADO DE DEIDARA-SEMPAI! ¡EL ÚNICO QUE LO PUEDE MOLESTAR DE POR VIDA!

Sasori no entendió.

\- ¿Qué es un subordinado? – pero los demás no le respondieron porque estaban muy ocupados viendo la pelea.

\- ¡Se supone que ninguno de los dos me tiene que molestar, hum! ¡¿Por qué siempre soy el que tiene más mala suerte, hum?! – gritó Deidara.

Mientras Kisame y Pain escuchaban, el primero sollozaba desconsoladamente.

\- No reconozco a Itachi… Todo esto es… Demasiado para mi… - Kisame se hace el desmayado.

\- Orochimaru… - murmuró Pain, mientras sus ojos se hacían cada vez más rojo y su aura oscurecía más y más. – Tienes una hora para ir donde la vieja bruja y arreglar el problema que has creado… ¡Kisame, tú lo acompañarás!

Kisame, como si nunca se hubiera desmayado se levanta enérgicamente.

\- ¡Todo por mi mejor amigo! – exclamó con un puño al cielo. - ¡Voy a salvarlo de las garras del demonio!

 _ **~~~Veinte minutos más tarde…~~~**_

Kisame salía con total dramatización de la sucursal, mientras era visto por Deidara quien encima tenía a Itachi.

 _\- ¡Tengo todas las esperanzas puesta en ti, hummm!_ – pensaba el rubio, mientras botaba demasiadas lágrimas.

El espadachín le sube el pulgar arriba dando cuenta que todo estaría bien. Se había puesto el típico traje de policías Akatsukis y en su frente se había escrito 'Itachi'.

Por otro lado estaba Orochimaru quien caminaba con una total aura oscura.

\- ¿No piensas que tú también tendrías que ir, Pain? – preguntó Konan, viéndolos irse.

\- Yo me quedaré acá, Konan. Itachi en cualquier momento se podría violar a Deidara y el único que puede combatir su fuerza soy yo. – explicó.

\- Uy si, el más fuerte. – dijo Kakuzu, con sarcasmo.

\- ¿Dijiste algo, Kakuzu?

\- No queridísimo y amadísimo líder. – dijo el tesorero de CSI AKATSUKI.

Mientras Orochimaru y Kisame caminaban el espadachín no decía palabra como era común, lo que hacía mucho más incómoda la situación.

\- ¿Dónde es la casa de la vieja bruja? – preguntó Kisame, cortante.

\- Solo quedan diez minutos… - respondió Orochimaru.

Orochimaru sentía que cada comparado con el trayecto anterior, éste se estaba haciendo más largo. De repente se dio cuenta de que la cabaña de la vieja Baba Yaga, no estaba.

\- Espera, Kisame… - dijo Orochimaru, en seco, mientras varias nubes se juntaban y caían gotas de lluvia.

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- La cabaña desapareció.

Hubo un silencio ensordecedor.

Y este silencio exploto con un grito de Kisame.

\- ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEÉ? ¡TE APUESTO A QUE SOLO MIENTES!

\- ¡No estoy mintiendo, Kisame!

\- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. – exclamaba el espadachín, con su cara toda deformada.

\- ¡MIRA KISAME! – Orochimaru le pasa el anuncio del periódico, donde decía la dirección de la vieja. – YA ESTAMOS ACÁ, NO HAY MÁS NADA. LA CABAÑA DESAPARECIÓ.

Kisame estaba en estado de shock.

De repente se tapa la cara y cae de rodillas al suelo mientras la lluvia se ponía aún más intensa.

\- Esto… esto no es posible… - decía llorando.

\- Tenemos que decirle a los demás… - dijo Orochimaru.

Kisame suspiro, sacando su Woki Toki del bolsillo. Lo prendió y tomo todo el valor que podía.

\- Acá, Sirenitox30… Debo decir que nuestra misión fallo… La cabaña de la individua Baba Yaga ha desaparecido por razones místicas más allá de la razón humana… cambio. – dijo Kisame, con mucho dramatismo.

Mientras tanto en la sucursal, Tobi tenía muy agarrado a Deidara como si fuera bebé, Hidan, Kakuzu y Zetsu sostenían a Itachi que parecía un total poseído y Pain había cogido el Woki Toki.

\- ¡NOOOOOOO, ALEJATE ITACHI! ¡SEMPAI ES MIO! – gritaba Tobi mientras le lanzaba floreros y todo lo que pillaba al azabache.

 **\- ¡Tobi, deja de romper mis flores! TONTO** – gritaba Zetsu negro, quien sostenía fuertemente a Itachi.

\- ¡DEJENME, NECESITO ESTAR CON DEIDARA…! – gritaba Itachi, con una fuerza descomunal.

\- ¡NO QUIERO, HUM! – respondía el rubio, abrazando como nunca a Tobi.

\- ¡ACÁ LÍDERMORTAL360! ¿¡COMO QUE HA DESAPARECIDO?! ¡SON UNOS INÚTILES! ¡BUSQUEN A ESA TAL BABA YAGA AHORA YA! – gritó Pain, apagando el Woki Toki.

\- ¡¿Baba Yaga?! – preguntó Hidan.

\- SI, ¿POR QUÉ? – exclamó Pain.

\- ¡Porque esa es mi tía!

Todos se quedaron mirando a Hidan estupefactos.

\- ¡¿Y PORQUE NO LO DIJISTE ANTES #$%#$"##$! ¡TONTO DE ##$# DESPUÉS DE HABER PERDIDO TODO ESTE #$#$ TIEMPO LO VIENES A DECIR #"#$#$! – gritó Konan, realmente furiosa.

\- ¡PERO YO NO SABÍA QUIEN COÑO LE HABÍA DADO ESA POCIMA! ¡LO ÚNICO QUE SÉ ES QUE YO PUEDO REBERTIR LA MAGIA, PERO NECESITO AYUDA DE TODOS! TENEMOS QUE HACER UN EXORSISMO.

En ese momento se escucha una música parecida a la del Conjuro.

\- ¡KYAAAAAAA! – gritó Tobi, apretando mucho más a Deidara. - ¡QUE MIEDOOOO!

\- ¡Es lo único que puedo hacer, joder! – exclamó Hidan.

\- ¡Por fin eres útil en algo! – dijo Kakuzu.

\- ¡No me jodas y llevemos a Itachi al sótano!

\- ¿Teníamos sótano? – preguntó Sasori, quien estaba en una silla sentado con un vaso de leche admirando todo el espectáculo.

\- ¡¿En qué #$%&$# mundo vives?! – exclamó Konan.

De repente, Itachi hace una maniobra hacía atrás, zafándose del agarre de Hidan, Kakuzu y Zetsu.

\- ¡No me encontrarán nunca! – gritó mientras se escabullía por una de las puertas.

\- ¡OH, NO, HUM! ¡AHORA ITACHI ESTÁ LIBRE, HUM! – gritó Deidara, entrando en pánico.

En eso, se abren las puertas de la sucursal. Era Kisame y Orochimaru quienes venían todos empapados.

 **\- ¡AQUÍ ESTÁS OROCHIGAY, TODO LO QUE ESTÁ PASANDO ES POR TU CULPA!** \- gritó la parte negra de Zetsu.

\- ¡El puto emo se acaba de escapar, necesitamos un plan para atraparlo! – gritó Hidan.

Konan es la que alza la mano.

\- ESTÚPIDOS BUENOS PARA NADA #$%&%#, YO TENGO UN #$%&%$# PLAN. – exclamó.

El plan consistía en atraer a Itachi mediante a Deidara, quien supuestamente estaría solo en la sucursal. Deidara tiene que atraer a Itachi hacía el sótano, donde estaría los demás Akatsukis listos para hacer el exorcismo.

\- ¡YO NO PIENSO DEJAR SOLO A SEMPAI! – gritó Tobi, apretando mucho más a Deidara.

\- No seas tonto, Tobi. Esto es por el bien de la sucursal, así que deja a Deidara ahora ya. – dijo Pain.

\- Pero…

\- Ahora.

Tobi hace caso y suelta a Deidara, quien se veía que tenía demasiado miedo. En eso se acerca Kisame a tomarle de la mano, con muchas lágrimas en sus ojos.

\- No tengas miedo, Deidara. Piensa que todo esto es para un futuro mejor, nosotros como CSI AKATSUKI, no, como amigos, compañeros y hermanos te vamos a estar apoyando. – dijo Kisame.

\- Si, hum… lo haré lo mejor posible. – dijo Deidara, tragando saliva.

.

La sucursal estaba a oscuras. Deidara estaba en el living, completamente asustado por la incertidumbre de no saber en dónde estaba Itachi. Sabía que el azabache le ganaba en fuerza, así que lo único que podría hacer, sería correr.

De repente escucha unos ruidos desde la cocina.

Y abruptamente ve que unos ojos rojos se alumbran en el fondo.

\- KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, HUMMMM. – exclamó Deidara, mientras corría rápidamente a la puerta que daba el sótano.

\- Serás mío, Deidara. Te lo doy por firmado en notaría. – dijo Itachi, mientras corría atrás del rubio.

\- KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.- gritaba Deidara, mientras corría rápidamente en el pasillo que daba el sótano.

\- NO TE ESCAPARÁS. – decía Itachi, con un aura oscura que podría revivir muertos y los ojos completamente rojos.

\- ¡Se parece al Kyubi! – gritó Pain, viendo el aura que emanaba el azabache.

Deidara entra al sótano cayendo al piso, mientras Tobi se apresuraba en levantarlo. Al lado de las puertas lo esperaban Kakuzu y Zetsu con una manta blanca.

Cuando Itachi estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta, Kakuzu y Zetsu se apresuran en taparle la cara, haciendo que se cayeran al piso.

\- ¡Sujétenlo bien! – gritó Hidan, quien llevaba una manta blanca y su Biblia Jashinista. - ¡Pónganlo en la silla!

Sentaron a Itachi mientras este se removía de acá para allá.

\- ¡TIENE DEMASIADA FUERZA! – gritó Kakuzu.

\- PAIN #$%&%$# AYUDALOS! – gritó Konan.

Pain va prácticamente corriendo. Saca una cuerda de quien-sabe-donde y amarra a Itachi.

La escena se parecía demasiado a la del Conjuro.

\- ¡Pain-sama! ¿¡Esa cuerda es mía?! – exclamó Tobi.

\- ERA TUYA. – espetó el líder.

\- AYUDAAAAAAAAAAA, KISAMEEEEEEEEEEEEE. – gritaba Itachi, mientras se removía en la silla.

\- Lo siento amigo… - sollozaba. – Todo esto es por tu bien…

En eso Hidan abre su Biblia, tenía un líquido viscoso en uno frasco. Se lo lanza con una rama de ruda.

\- ALELILUYAAAAAAAAAAAAA… KATATAAAAAAA…. LOLOLOOOOOOOOOOO. – empezó a cantar sus cantos gregorianos, haciendo que Itachi se removiera mucho más.

\- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, NOOOOOOOOOOOOO. – gritaba Itachi.

De repente se queda callado, mientras una sombra negra salía de su cuerpo.

\- Ya está sanado. – dijo Hidan, cayendo de rodillas. – Al fin…

Kisame es el primero en ir a ver a su mejor amigo.

\- ¡Itachi! ¡Itachi! – decía, mientras le quitaba la manta blanca. – Amigo, querido amigo…- sollozando.

\- ¡Al fin se terminó todo! – grito Tobi, mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Deidara. - ¡Ahora sempai es solo mío!

\- ¡Cállate, Tobi, hum! ¡No soy de nadie! – exclamó Deidara.

En eso Kisame toma a Itachi cual bebé. Itachi poco a poco abre los ojos.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió? – preguntó mientras una rayo de sol alumbraba su cara.

\- No ha ocurrido nada… - susurró Kisame. – Todo estará bien…

\- Kisame… te oyes ridículo. – dijo Itachi, mientras cerraba sus ojos y se desmayaba.

\- No te preocupes, Kisame. – dijo Hidan. – Está cansado, sus energías fueron totalmente absorbidas.

Mientras tanto Pain se acercaba con un aura extremadamente oscura a Orochimaru, mientras se crujían los nudillos.

\- Esto… lo pagarás… muy… caro… - susurraba el líder de la organización.

\- KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Fin.

N/A: Jajaja, inspiración total al escribir este capítulo xD

¡Espero que les haya gustado :3!

¡Muchas gracias a: **Julymap, Tobi Uchiha-chan, Noelia544, Ivis, danielapmatute!** ¡Gracias por seguir acá!

Próximo conti dedicado a: **Mila Rand 3**


End file.
